The Game of Life
by GuardiansofOlympus
Summary: "Too bad, you guys would make the cutest couple. Mentor and tribute. Fire and ice. People would die to see you two together."-"Thank you but I prefer brunettes."-"Excuse me? Blondes have it better."
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Summary: Serenity Starr is the youngest, and only, tribute to win the Games being the age of 12. This is her story through the games and after when she meets Haymitch, who will end up being the love of her life. This is just as if THG and CF were real and she existed but she was Haymitch's secret. Hope you guys like and R&R. **

**Part one: The Youngest Tribute**

In District Four the reapings go by like a breeze. To us, the Hunger Games are the most prestige and honorable thing in the world. And just to be chosen is like being the wealthiest person in the world.

Up at the stage is the usual. There's Mags, the fifty-something year old mentor that's here every year. Then there's Wave, the newest mentor that won three years ago. There's Trixxa Knight, the Capitol escort. There's Mayor Derter and the usual two tributes just waiting to be chosen.

This is my first reaping, I just turned twelve two days ago. Am I excited? Just a little. I never got to experience a reaping when I'm actually part of it. But if I wasn't excited then I wouldn't be able to say I'm from District Four. I take pride in my district.

I'm dressed in my favorite pair of jeans that cling to my skin. Rhinestones are bedazzled all over the pockets. As for my shirt I wore a simple white cotton see-through shirt. Since it's see-through and I'm not a slut I used a bikini top as a bra. Maybe in other districts, dressing like this is offensive but not here in good 'ol District Four.

"Let's go backwards this year!" Trixxa says in her Capitol accent that I just adore. Other people find it annoying or silly but I think it's sweet. She seems to think going backwards is the most brilliant idea there is.

Her dyed pink hand dives into the pool full of male names. She picks the one at the very bottom and you can see this because of the glimpse of pink in the transluctant bowl. Trixxa fishes the slip of paper and unfold it. "Blue Tressas."

A boy that has to be around seventeen stumbles onto the stage. He's pretty handsome, I'll give him that. His eyes are amber like the color of honey. His hair is tawny brown. His jaw is strong. His body is well built. It's quite obvious. Blue Tressas is a Career.

"Isn't he a handsome one?" Trixxa asks perkily to the roaring crowds. "Now for the girls!" Her process with the female names is different. She just picks the first one her hand touches at the surface.

"Serenity Starr!" Trixxa cries.

The insides of me freeze. But I plaster a smile on my face as I walk up the stage. I feel sick but I still stand next to Blue and flash my perfect teeth to the crowd. I just forget about everything for a second and look up at Blue. Next to him I'm a munchkin. He's like 5"9 and I'm only 5"1. He grins down at me and I continue to smile back up at him.

He gives me a slight nod and I blink. Our hands entwign. It's a symbol of Career alliances. I just told him I'm a career or at least I'll try. At the same time he's telling me he'll be my ally.

"Isn't that such a sweet name? I'd die to have a natural name like that!" Trixxa gushes. "I give you District Four's tributes!"

I looked into the crowd to find my mother. Needless to say she was sobbing her eyes out. I felt a pang of guilt. Here I was smiling like I won millions of dollars and she's heartbroken thinking that I'm going to die in a few days.

Blue and I unfasten our hands to depart to the Justice Building where we say our goodbyes. Before we turn he looks at me and says, "The Games just started, Starr."

I smirk and reply, "I familiar with how to play, Tressas."

The first person to visit me is my mother, who is still bawling her eyes out. She crushes me in a death grip. From the words I can make out between tears she doesn't want me to kill people. She wants me to stay the innocent girl I am.

I pull away from her. "Mom I'm going to do what_ever_ it takes to win even if that means..." I told her, not being able to say the 'k' word.

She bursts into more hysteria. "My own daughter, a murderer."

At that comment I just about had enough. I tell her I lover her and snap for the guards to escort her out. She thinks that trying to guilt me will make me not committ the crime. But she always forgets I'm all she has left but she's not all _I_ have left.

My next, and last, visitors are my older sister, Trinity, and her husband, Troy. Her and my mother hate each other. Trinity ran off to get married two years ago at eighteen. Trinity still remains as my older sister and fulfills her duties like one should. Troy is like a brother to me, more or less. And sad to say, I'd rather live with them.

Trinity strangles me in an embrace. She isn't crying but her eyes are red and glistening with fresh tears. When she releases me I hug Troy. He plants a tiny kiss on my forehead.

Trin grabs my shoulders and makes me look her right in her eyes. "Promise me you'll win. Promise me!" She finally lets the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Trin, Serenity is probably shaken already, you shouldn't make it worse." Troy soothes my sister. She calms down at the sound of his voice but I'm sure I can see her sanity level going up.

I still promise her I'll do everything I can to make sure I come out. I'm not kidding anyone though. These stupid Games have been going on for forty nine years and no one has won younger than fourteen. It doesn't matter what district I come from.

Trinity is crying when she leaves. Troy stays behind to give me one last word. "We were going to tell you today." He says.

I look at him curiously. "Tell me what?

"Trin's pregnant." He says quietly. Finally, a real smile washes over my face.

"Oh." Is all I can really say.

"You mean the world to her, you know, Serenity." He pauses then corrects "To _us_. You know you're like my little sister. Can you just try to win, for us?"

Instead of repeating myself and saying I'll try I say, "I won't just try, I'll do it."

I just hope my lying is as promising as twenty two other kids dying with me.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
><em>_This love is taking over  
><em>_Take us higher here we go  
><em>_Welcome to the show  
><em>_Gravity we're defying  
><em>_'Cause we were made for flying  
><em>_We're about to lose control  
><em>_Welcome to the show  
><em>_-Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole_

Dinner on the train was the best thing about the whole day. They prepared my favourite meal, of course they didn't know that, which was ten times better than how my mom makes it.

Wave is on the verge of being drunk. I look at Blue sympathetically. It was already declared that Mag's was mine and I wasn't sharing her. Maybe if I knew for a fact that I was going to die I would do anything I could for Blue to win.

"Why don't you two tell us about yourselves." Mags suggests breaking the silence. "That way we know what we're working with."

Blue shoots her a look of disbelief. I didn't bother hiding the fact that I was crying earlier but Blue is trying to look strong. If our rooms weren't connected and I didn't here his quiet crying I probably wouldn't suspect that much.

"Ok, I'll start." I pass a sarcastic grin. "My dad's out of the picture. My mom accused me of being a murder. My sister ran off to get married at eighteen. Not to mention that if I die, she'll probably lose her sanity. I'm a straight A student, never got in trouble in my life. Oh and I'm part albino. Anything else you'd like to know?" I ramble.

Blue chuckles at my tiny autobio.

"Ohhhh, 'mm part albino too, love. High five!" Wave slurs making an aweful attemp to raise his arm. His voice doesn't even sound like it does when I see him on tv or earlier today.

I roll my eyes. Yep, he's definitely drunk now. "Go to bed, Wave." I sigh.

He starts to protest. Mags cuts in, "Wave, I think you should get some sleep too."

"But I wan'ned to get t'know the other albino." He pouts. "Alrigh', alrigh' I'll go to sleep. Don' touch me, Blondie." He flinches away from an Avox that Mags summoned. "You not even a girl!"

At this point we're all just looking at Wave like he's lost it. Whatever _it_ may be, _it's_ gone. He trips a few time in attempt to walk out. I look over at the Avox. He's watching Wave and I'm positive I can see amusement in his eyes. His lips are twitching into a small smile.

"Please?" I ask him once Wave won't get up from a fall. I'm sure he passed out on the way down.

The Avox nods and carry-drags Wave to his room. "Thank you." I call to him sweetly. Trixxa escuses herself to help with him.

Mags and Blue are now watching me with curiousity. "You seem to know how to handle things." She says.

I shrug. "It was nothing. If he was out here-" I gestured to our table. "-I'm afraid he would have puked up the dinner."

Mags gave a throaty laugh. "You've got a loud personality." And now she's nodding in aprroval and I'm giggling. What can I say? I'm twelve! "Capitol loves a girl with a great personality."

I sink low in my chair. "What does it matter?" I ask.

Mags thinks about it. "Being twelve, there's only so many angles you can pull. You can't be sexy-" Blue bursts out lauging and Mags glares at him. "I wouldn't be laughing, mister, because that's the angle Trixxa devoted you to." She puts her attention back on me. "You can't be evil or cruel. You most certainly can_not_ be humorous or you'll lose every sponsor we could try pulling. That would make you seem careless. Capitol people don't like tributes making a mockery of their precious Games."

Trixxa trails back into the compartment. I'm taking it she's heard part of our conversation. "You wouldn't want to do that." She shakes her head, aqua hair flying everywhere.

I don't want to show my fear or my anxiety. But everything they say makes what I'm feeling build up ten times stronger. My mind just races. What if they don't like me? What if I humiliate myself? What if I'm the first to die?

Blue sees that they're overwhelming me and I'm panicking myself. "There's plenty of time to discuss this. We've had a long day. Starr is already shaken up, let's not make things worse." He tells them and they both shut up after apologizing to me and me having to reassure them I'm fine.

The Avoxes are offering us wine, now that the meals over. Blue takes a glass. It looks like he likes it. The Avox that comes over to me looks skeptical of offering me any. I just take a flute of the red-ish purple kind. Again, the attention is shifted back to me.

"Aren't you a little young?" Blue asks.

"Yeah, but they stuck me in the Games anyway." I snap.

He gives me a look. "You know what I mean, Starr."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do I, Tressas?" I take a sip. It's tart and it kind of burns my throat. I actually like it. I stick my tongue out at him childishly that I could handle the wine a lot better than he can.

When we finish the wine, since we both declined dessert, Trixxa ushered us into another compartment to watch a recap of the reaping. I asked if we should do it in the morning so Wave could join us but Trixxa just gave a shrill laugh and turned on the TV. So much for that one.

Trixxa, Mags, and Blue commented on almost every single tribute. There were only a few that brought my attention. There was only one tribute smaller than me. Every one else seemed like they could tower over me.

Jessa, the girl from District One, looked brutually beautiful. She looked like she could be a model but with the grin on her face, she just looked pure evil. She was someone to watch carefully. Then there was Fathom and Faith, twins from Two. Fathom looked as harsh as Jessa. Faith looked sweet behind her smirk.

Then there was us. Blue looked confident and fearless walking up on the stage. I didn't realize that I was frozen in my spot for a few seconds. You could see as they called my name my smile transformed into a straight line. I shook my head like I was trying to snap into it. From there I looked just fine.

The tributes from District Five look calculating. The ones from Six were the usual bone-thin. Then District Nine's girl was twelve like me but she looked more like ten. The boy from Ten was mentally insane, the crowd went silent for him. Eleven was nothing different than previous years. Then, the boy from Twelve, Trey, was only thirteen.

"I like Jessa." Blue announces.

I stare at him in horror. "Jessa?" I ask and he nods. "As in girl from District One?" He nods again. "Well, I like Trey and I want him as an ally."

"Good luck with that." Blue said.

"Good luck with _her_." I said in disgust.

I walked back to my chambers for a sleepless night. If the arena is dangerous, training is deadly.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
><em>_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
><em>_-Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars_

We've been the Remake Center for a good ten minutes. I'm just waiting for my prep team to arrive. It's not like Capitol people to be late, especially ones involved in the games. I'm ready to go to sleep when the door to the room bursts open.

There's three girls, and I sigh in relief. I'm not so comfortable with a male stylist. They all have the same bright red hair and tan complextion. Their eyes are dyed to the hue of lime green. They must be indentical triplets.

"I'm Anette." The first on says cheerily.

"I'm Ninette." The second one says with equal enthusiasm

"And I'm Colette." The third one smiles brightly.

"Oh, hi, I'm Serenity Starr." I say as politeley as I can.

"We know." Ninette, I think it is, chirps. "Your stylist, Calypso, requested you this year. We always work with her, she's pure genuis!"

"I thought that your assigned a District to work with every year." I say. I was told that was how things were, since my aunt lived in the Capitol.

"Oh, no. Not Calypso. She's one of the best, we're not just saying that. Her and Apollo, that's Faith's stylist, you know, the girl from District Two, were nominated for the best Games stylist and won!" Colette says. Her enthusiasm is giving me a slight headache.

They continue to ramble on and on about how amazing this Calypso is as they completely destroy my body. One of them is pucking my eyebrows. Another is waxing my legs. The third is trimming, and I think dying, my hair.

"She has so little hair, I love it!" Anette exclaims. She takes the last wax strip and presses it to my calve. There's a _RIP!_ and I grimace in pain. Although my legs are red and I think bleeding near my ankle they're stripped down of any hair that was there before.

"It's too bad she's underage for some silver and gold tattoos. She would have look ah-ma-zing!" Colette sighs.

"I think she's ready for Calypso!" Ninette anounces gleefully. All three of them rush out of the room and they drag back in a woman.

My prep team leaves us two alone. Calypso looks pretty young, barely passing for twenty five. She's now eyeing me. I don't like the silence, especially since she's watching me half naked. "You look pretty young to be the best stylist." I say.

She looks at me differently. Her eyes are electric blue that pierce through my skin. "I'm from the Capitol, dear. Shouldn't that say enough?" Her accent is thicker than Trixxa's. "I take it you know I'm Calypso and it's obvious you're Serenity. Talk of the Capitol, actually."

"Me?" I squeak in disbelief. "Me? Why would I of all tributes be the talk of the Capitol? Shouldn't it be like Fathom and Faith?"

Calypso chuckles and hands me a robe. "They got you making a Career alliance on tape, dear. They ate it up, I too. A twelve year old? Making a _Career _alliance? That is purer than District Two gold. No idiot, no offense to you or Blue, has ever done such thing. Jessa is going off the wall, so I was told, hearing you think you can join the Careers sent her in a fit of rage."

"You know how only the really crazy fantasize about who they're going to kill in the games?" I ask and she nods, a smiling forming on her lips. "Well, I'm just wondering if me wanting to kill Jessa makes me insane?"

"Not at all, dear." Calypso smiles warmly, in a mother like way. I wonder if she has kids. "Why don't we have lunch? I'll join you in a sec. I just want to get the crimper heated. Just press the button and lunch should appear."  
>I nod and exit to a room smaller than my Remake one. There's a table for two waiting in the middle. I take a seat and push the button connected to the side. The food takes seconds to arrive. Calypso takes the seat vertical to me and unveils what our lunch will be.<p>

There's two steaming bowls of some kind of soup to eat first. For our entree is a slice of pizza, something I've only had once in my life. As for the desert it's some sort of cake pasrty kind of thing topped with cherries.

I eat much faster than Calypso does. I'm not used to such good food and this is Calypso's regular. We eat in sheer silence, except for the noise of our chewing. I decide to break it, "So how old are you exactly?"

She laughs, even that sound is filled with Capitol. I thought for a second she was going to say she was over a hundred. "I'm forty nine years old." My jaw dropped slightly. "I only got a fifteen year alteration." She waved her hand dismissevely.

"This is how you looked when you were thirty four?" I asked in awe.

"Yes. Now, what about you, Serenity Starr." She draws out my name. Is it seriously that hard to believe I come from District Four and I have a natural name that means peacefully amazing?

"I'm twelve. I didn't think I look younger or older than I actually am, if that's what you mean." I say.

She cackles to herself. "I meant tell me about yourself, dear. Likes, dislikes, the whole thing." She says.

I zip my lips, lock it, and throw away the key. "I think you should wait like the rest of Panem has to." I say mischeviously. Before I went to bed last night Mags and I had a little talk concerning who I was going to be in these Games.

"I made an excellent desicion this year." She mutters to herself as we finish up our dessert. It was too sweet for my opinion but I just ate it anyway.

We go back to work immediately. It's one now and ceremonies start in four hours. I can pratically hear Calypso cursing in her head for the lack of time. She lets me keep on my underwear but my bra was banned from my body.

The new article of clothing going on my top half looks exactly like a purple stringkini, something only older girls wear, but feels smooth and lacy. She hooks it on my upper half and cusses loudly for stabbing herself. My pants are made of a tight, light, shiny green fabric. It's patternized into patches which oddly look like scales.

That's only the base of my outfit. Calypso starts to sew identical white shells on the rimming of the bottom half of the stringkini top. Then she attaches a transluctant material of the same green as my pants in between my legs. She puts sereval safety and rope bracelets on my wrists. She hangs a puka shell necklace across my neck. For my last accessory is a gleaming tiara full of seashells. First Calypso teases my hair and pins part of it into a bun and crimps the rest to fall from the mound of hair. Then she carefully places the diadem on my head and deems me complete clothes wise.

Calypso starts the makeup off by giving me harmless green contacts to put in my eyes. She then continues to work on my eyes by dusting them with aqua shadow. Instead of liner she uses a special glue and traces the outside of my eye carefully. She then puts silvery white glitter over it. Next comes bronzer to make me look like I had a tan. My lips have to be the simplest with baby pink gloss to coat it.

Now, I'm done.

In the mirror I look like a mermaid princess. I didn't know but the triplets gave me navy blue streaks in my wheat blonde hair. You can still see me as twelve but if you don't look close enough you could say I'm fifteen. I now feel like a contender.

"You look fabulous, Serenity." She compliments, checking her watch. "You have fifteen minutes to spare." She sighs in relief. She gives me a small careful hug and hands me over to Mags, who's waiting for me outside.

As we go to where the Ceremony begins Mags blubbers on how fantastic I look. She drops me off next to Blue, who's wearing the same concept as me. Our horses are snowy white with their tails and manes dyed sea green and blue, to match us. Before Mags leaves she give us both a fair warning to talk to other tributes.

Wave stops by shortly after and wishes us both good luck. He also tells me I look beautiful before he leaves us, too. And he, also, told us to mingle with Career tributes and any other likely's there are.

I don't feel like going anywhere, really. I take it Blue doesn't either because instead of going he motions Fathom and Faith over to us. They exchange glances before joining us next to our dyed horses.

Their outifts are simple but yet the twins look extrodinairy in them. But Faith looks ten times better than her brother could ever look. She looks like a statue of a goddess. A long white tunic, powdered opposite of us to look extremely paper white pale, even her hair is twisted into some braid bun contraption. She looks like she really hates this more than anyone esle.

"What do you want, District Fours?" She seethes, a smirk still on her face.

"An alliance." Blue replied just as coldly. "Us, you, and D-One, the careers. I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later."

Her smirk slowly turns into a smile. "That can be easily arrangable." She says sweetly yet deadly. "I would love to. But there is also Fathom, Jessa, and Cristan to ask. Fathom?"

He shrugs, not much expression on his face. "Sure." He grunts. "As long as she wont be a problem." He points to me.

I shake my head. "No, sir." I batt my eyelashes and smile innocently. "Or should I say, 'captain'?"

He starts to crack a grin. "I like her. Consider yourself a Career." He welcomes me as the horn goes off indicating its time to board our chariots.

As we walk back I see the girl from Nine staring at us. I think her name was something like Elani or Ebony. I nudged Blue and pointed to her. "I think we have a secret admirer." I say humorously.

He looks over as we step inside. "The more the merrier!" He says cheerily.

The horses started moving. I can make out a few people from the audience. Calypso is there shouting something at us. Our cheers are so loud that I cant even hear her. She grabs Wave's hand and throws it up in the air. She's mimicking part of a Career alliance. She wants us to do it. So we hold each others hands and hold them above our heads, or at least my head.

And the cheers grow louder.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
><em>_Only girl in the world...  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that's in command  
><em>_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
><em>_Only girl in the world...  
><em>_-Only Girl by Rihanna_

Turns out the girl from Nine's name _was _Ebony. How do I know this? I found out today in our second-and last-day of Training. She approached me and I could have sworn she would have killed Trixxa if she didn't shut up about how cute she thought Ebony was.

[Flashback]

_"Uh, Trix, I think we should get to training." I say, flashing Ebony an apologetic smile. Before I turn to leave with her I lean into the escort and hiss, "Keeping another tribute from training is illegal and punishable by _death_."_

_"I wasn't keeping her." Trixxa says curtly. "You should be more worried about yourself and not me, Serenity. Now go see what she wants and remember you are with the _Careers_ not the other young tributes. No Efani, or whatever her name is, and no Trey." _

_I take a deep breath and nod, stalking away. I make my way over to the edible/poison plant section where Ebony was. Blue was talking with our lovely District Two twins by the shooting arows station was._

_"I'm sorry about Knighty." I frown. Knighty was my little nickname for dearest Trixxa. I said it for intimidation. Like I so know exactly everything about how this world is. "Twelve year olds fascinate her."_

_"Hot seventeen year olds fascinate Ellison. And she's prehistoric." We both laugh, and it lightens up the mood. "I think she sent me to you to get Blue's number."_

_We crack up some more. "Why did you send yourself?" I ask. "Do you want Blue's number too?" I raise my eyebrow._

_She shakes her head. "I'm partially terrified of him." Her tone is semi-serious now. _

_I'm serious too. "I really want to say that's ridiculous but you should be. Blue's very serious about coming out alive. Intend on him winning."_

_A loud noise comes from the entrance. We both turn to see the boy from Ten, the insane one, screaming. He looks so fustrated. He looks like he doesn't have a thought in his crazy head. "It's not right." Ebony says in sorrow._

_"What? You can't help it if your name is called. But it does suck that no one had the decency to volunteer." I frown._

_"That's it. When they offered for volunteers his hand shot up but he had no clue what was going on. They forced him to do it. Didn't you see that part?" She asks._

_"I was in the bathroom." I dismiss. "Wow, that is sad."_

_She nods her head in agreement. "What about you?" She asks. "I mean, about the whole winning thing. Don't you think you have a chance?"_

_"Not while Blue's in the competition. I can only imagine it's going to be extremely difficult to eliminate him." I don't meet her eyes for the effect. Her district partner is watching us with curiousity. It must be amusing. Two twelve year olds discussing how to stay alive in a battle to the death. _

_"I see." She says quietly. For a second I have no idea what she's talking about. Does she think I love Blue? Does she think I'm making this a suicide mission? Am I trying too hard? Then it hits me:_

_She wanted to ally. And now she can't because I'm with Blue and the rest of the Careers. She thought everything I did on camera was a joke. That bit...I'm not even going to say it. _

_"I'll see you around." My voice has a new eerie sound to it. "Good luck, Ebony." I walk away from her to Blue and the twins. "You'll need it."_

_"What was that about?" Blue asks me, as I pick up a bow and quiver full of arrows. He shoots at the target and gets the bull-ring._

_I wait until he yanks out his arrow. I aim and fire. A bullseye. If I wasn't angry I wouldn't have done that well. "Do you trust my judgement?"_

_He nods. His eyes are questioning. "Of course I do."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise, Starr." He rolls his eyes. "Now will you tell me what the hell that was about before I ask her myself."_

_"It was nothing more than small talk. I think she was lookig for an alliance." I shrug simply, and I'm acting again. But this time it's trying to show him I don't care._

_"Geez, Starr. No one will give us a break." He jokes. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, making him duck down. "Starr and Blue, the great pair of District Four._

_I know he knows my real name. "Will you ever call me Serenity?" I ask him. "I would really appreciate if if you did."_

_He opens his mouth, maybe to agree but he quickly shuts it. "No. Where's the fun in that?"_

[End of Flashback]

Blue leans against the wall, watching me miserably shoot arrows. "What happened to that bullseye you shot earlier?"

"It left and never came back." I snapped at him.

He chuckled to himself. "Fiesty, are we?" He said lowly, possibly so that I couldn't hear. "You know," He started walking closer to me. "If you want a good aim, arch your shoulders like this." He grabbed me shoulders softly and placed them correctly. Then, by spooning me, he made sure I had the right positions. "Pull back and aim."

Sure enough it landed smack in the middle. "Oh, how cute." A voice behind us sneered. We both turned around to see Jessa and Cristan behind us.

"I'm glad you think so." I say sweetly, keeping my voice steady.

"Er, Jessa, Cristan, this is my district partner, Serenity." Blue introduced. I felt some sort of triumph since he said my name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I try to smile but I'm almost positive it comes out as a smirk. "I'm glad I know the whole alliance now."

Jessa tilted her head back and laughed. The sound was cold and shrill. "What alliance?" She looks bewteen us all and even over at Fathom and Faith. "If you mean the Career alliance, then yes you have met everybody you wish you could be with."

From the spear station, the twins were exchanging glances before coming to join us. Fathom look dissapointed and agitated and Faith was frowning sympathetically. I have a bad feeling.

"Excuse me? I'm just checking I heard this right but you said _wish to be with_. I think you should have said _already with_." I say menacingly.

"Jessa don't." Faith said sofly.

Jessa held her hand to silence her. "You are not part of the alliance formed by District Two and District One and possibly Blue."

I stared at her with a glare scary enough to kill. "If I remember correctly the original alliance was made by Blue and I and District Two. When did _we_ make you queen?" I asked indingantly.

"Since you made a Career alliance and we're Careers." Jessa glowered.

"That may be so but even if, we were pretty set on either Blue or Fathom being our leader. Not an annoying, loud, arrogant, blonde airhead from the idiotic District of One." I shot at her, my voice so cold it could freeze.

Jessa's eyes widened and I could see that she wanted to do something illegal but restrained herself. She turned to Blue and the twins. "It's your choice. Us, or the twelve year old. Take your pick."

Fathom leaned into his sister's ear and whispered something. Her frown deepened and shook her head 'no' several times. Finally they both looked back at us. Faith looked extremely upset, this was the wierdest District Two tribute I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, Serenity." Faith says, her voice cracking. "We choose District One."

I nodded. "It's ok, I understand."

"I choose my district partner." Blue said coldly. "And if you don't mind, we'll be at knives, _alone_."

Jessa looked at him like he was making a mistake, the bbiggest mistake of his life. "Well, if you change your mind, we'll acceot you any time." She said, trying not to giggle.

_She has the hots for Blue! Oh my god, I am going to use that against her the immediate second I can._ I thought to myself, stifling a snicker.

Some part of me didn't feel right at all. Blue was strong, there was no doubt about that but was he capable against four other well-trained Career tributes? Pre-mature training in District Four is illegal, and while some people do it I know Blue didn't. It was as if I was eliminating his chances of winning. Raising the chances of him dying along with me. And maybe I was alright if I was ensuring my death but I couldn't ensure his. Not when he has an actual chance.

"Blue..." I start of guiltily.

He looks back at me and he's smiling again. "Yes?" He picks up a knife of his own.

I throw first-and it's bullseye. It was just a harmless flick. Like I was reaching out to someone. "I want you to join the Careers." I say quietly, almost inaudible.

"What? You want me to join the Careers? Are you crazy? I'm not going to join the hunt that will attempt to kill you repeatedly until it happens."

I sigh. "Blue, join them. It's obvious that you have a better chance at survival with them than me."

"But-" He starts to protest.

"You have a chance of winning, I don't. You need to win." I say. Now I'm pleading. I just can't-won't, be held responsible for his death.

Something passes over him. Rememberance? Guilt? Sympathy? "But I promised." He whispers. "I said I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't what?" I press. "What did you promise." Suddenly I don't like where this is going.

He sighs, but this is a sound of defeat. "You're sister. I said I would protect you and help you win if I couldn't. Just in case. This is me keeping my promise."

I look at him, being sure to make eye contact. "And you promised to trust my judgement." My voice breaks into a whine. "Just please join them. I'll be fine on my own. I can promise you I won't be any different with or without them."

I'm now just throwing knives now mindlessly, they all land in the same place as the first, and he's watching me. "Make me a promise in return."

"Anything." I swear.

"Anything?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" I hiss. "Yes, anything, before I change my mind."

His sad eyes twist into amusement. "When the sisxty seconds are up you race to the Cornucopia, grab a few knives and leave. Go as far as you can away from the stupid gold horn and stay there. If you ever see Jessa's face in the sky, return. If you ever see mine in the sky, the alliance is gone and hide."

I closed my eyes. I didn't like that, not an ounce of it. "I promise." I breathed. "Now go! Become a Career."

He gave me a doubtful look and returned to the other four. They welcomed him back in graciously. Jessa shot me death glares to my face. This is how things are supposed to be. If I'm not on their side, I'm hated.

"Are you nervous?" Blue whispered to me, later on that day. We were now being evaluated to get our Training Scores. As much as he probably wants to be with the others it's the rule to stay your place in the line.

"Me? Nah. I'l just throw some knives and then possibly do something with spears. You?" I rattle off as he watches me.

He laughs. "Not at all." Then he winks at me.

The boy from Three walked out of the room and his face looked tear-stained. I slowly rose and walked into the room. An array of Gamemakers were sitting at a long table that stretched across the room. In the center was Ren Bluecreeks and to the sidesof him was his teenage apprentices, Plutarch Heavensbee and Seneca Crane.

They were all watching me eagerly. Obviously waiting for something better after the horrid display of whatever the two Threes did. I gave them a quick sharp smile and began my work of art that would give me a decent seven.

I brought two dummies over and hung them far above my head. I picked up two wickedly curved knives. With my back turned to them I twisted my arms and flung the knives. They both landed in the same place of the heart, the center.

Then I brought another dummy and placed it across their table, carefully so I wouldn't damage anything. I took a spear and tossed it in the air. Ren, Plutarch, and Seneca all moved back out of their chairs but it was unnessecary. The spear wedged itself in the forehead of the dummy.

"You may leave now, Ms. Starr." Ren dissmissed in a monotone of what was that? Awe? Of a twelve year old?

I nodded and walked out of the room trying my hardest not to smile. But a foot away from the door my lips stretched upwards. Blue saw my happy expression as he got up to enter for himself. "Things went well?"

"If Bluecreeks standing up, take it as a yes." I said merrily, other people stared at me. I walled farther away from him and closer to the elevator.

When I reached our floor Mags, Wave, and Trixxa were waiting for me eagerly. They trampled, or should I say Trixxa and Wave, me with tons of questions of what I did. I decided to answer Mags only question first since she was my mentor and I only really gave a damn about her.

"Did you do what I advised you to do?" Mags asked in her rough voice.

I nodded my head. "They didn't expect something like that coming! I swear, I scared the living shit out of Bluescreeks and and his two mini obsessors. And when I was done, he was looking at me in awe! Awe! Can you believe it?" I trilled excitedly.

"I'm glad that you guys have your own little conversation but can you please fill us in? It's our job, you know." Trixxa huffed, annoyed.

I was about to answer when Blue walked through the doors. He seemed perfectly fine, not over upset or giddy. "Well, how did things go?" Wave asked eagerly, forgetting completely about me.

"Fine." He said normally but that was the end of that and the matter was dropped like it was never brought but.

We ate dinner quietly. A conversation was started by Trixxa a few times but it was dropped easily several times. When dessert wheeled around it was time to reveal the scores. Trixxa flipped the channel to the score announcements. Just in time we were joined by Calypso and Amycus, Blue's stylist.

Cristan got an eight and Jessa as well. Fathom got a nine and Faith a seven. Both tributes from Three got an expected five, nothing new there really. Then my picture appeared on the screen.

And in a bold eyepopping red flashed a bright gigantic number ten.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 5

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
><em>_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
><em>_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
><em>_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
><em>_-Remember the Name by Fort Minor_

I stared at the screen, gaping. The images moved quickly and soon my face converted to Blue's and a number appeared for him. A nine. And all too quickly did it move to the stupid tributes from the next tribute.

I felt a hand on my back. Wave was patting my back as a congratulation. "You did good, squirt." He chuckled at my face twisting into a snarl.

"Thank you. And if you ever call me 'squirt' again I'll maim your manhood." I threatened, giving him a death glare.

"A ten!" Trixxa practically shouts. "That's the highest score so far! Nine's amazing too Blue. You two did amazing better than I could hope."

I feel my cheeks heating up. "Uh, actually Knighty, someone just score higher than her." He points to the screen, his jaw dropped severly. I turned my head and felt my mouth drop too. I don't know if it was shock or jealousy or even amusement.

It was the boy from Ten. He got a perfect twelve, the highest score you possibly get and the craziest person here got it. "Maybe they were just being nice?" I suggest trying my hardest to smile.

"A little too nice?" Blue raises his eyebrow.

Mags and Wave exchange glances and suddenly I'm not feeling so good. "I think you should go to sleep, Serenity. You've had a long day and tomorrow is going to be even longer. You wouldn't want to put a strain on yourself."

I blink. "What about _him_?" I accuse, pointing to Blue. "I'm not a baby." I cross my arms over my chest. "I deserve to hear."

Blue sighed and motioned me to him. All of the elders looked at us curiously. "Do you mind?" He asked them in a way you really shouldn't. If I'd use that tone with my mother I'd be slapped. "I'll tell you everything later but you have to be patient." He growl-whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I hissed back. "But if you don't tell me may God help your soul." I warned, storming off into my chambers.

"Ok, now, love, things can be really simple or they can be really hard. Take your pick. I'll have fun either way and you'll still look amazing enough to have sponsors that could buy you out of the Games." Her electric blue eyes penetrating my skin again.

"I'll...um...choose really simple?" The words came out of my mouth more like a question. "You know, Calypso, I'm not scared of you."

Calypso snatches a pair of trimming scissors from the counter. "Really?" She snips the air. "I think you should be."

"But I'm not." I protest.

"But you should be." She counters, starting to trim my hair. Lock by lock the hair fell on the floor. What used to be edges are now two to three inches of hair on the gorund.

"Are you giving me a pageboy?" I petted my hair, which was now resting at my shoulders. The blue streaks are still in there even against my wishes for it to return back to my natural silvery blonde.

"Nope." Calypso shook her head violently, starting to cut my hair on an angle, making the edges sharp and fierce. She examinded my head appreciately. "Your angle for the interview is simple. You're going to look Capitol. I don't like the whole innocent posh thing and we both know while you might be able to act you can't do depressed. You're going to treat this like it's a simple game and you know how to win. Are we understood?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. On that note, I'd like to see my dress." I said sweetly, just to mock her.

"Great." Calypso said sarcastically. "Because that is what is going to happen. Lift your arms up carefully. If you ruin your hair I will give you a battle scar before you get the chance to battle."

I did as told, raising my arms above my head. I expected a sleeved dressed but the shock of having a strapless on wasn't that big. Calypso slid it down my body and zipped it up so I can look at the fabric.

My mouth hung open.

You see, I felt fabric but there wasn't any. My dress was made purely out of gems. Saphire, aquamarine, topaz, diamonds, they all sparkled gleefully on the dress. They were in layers, by hue, rippling from top to bottom.

"This is like a dress made for District One." I stroked the gems carefully, like it was the most precious thing in the world. It must have cost a fortune.

Calypso waves her hand dismissevly. "Didn't spend a dime, dear. If I did it would be ten times more glamorous. Although," She viewed me from the side. "You already are smashing in that dress and that makeup looks marvelous."

Mags hustles into the room. "You look beautiful, as always." She complimented, practically dragging me out. "You have about five minutes til the interview." She shoots a glare at the door.

I feel my legs speeding up. "Don't you'll twist-" Mags calls but thats when I feel it. A sharp pain shoots through my ankle and I nearly fall over. Thankfully I stumble in Blue's arms but my leg gives in.

He looks down at me and chuckles. "Running in heels, not the smartest idea, Starr." He grabs my arms and pulls me upright. The bell buzzes, which ends the interview for the District Three male. I can hear Caesar.

"Thank you Monroe, we look foward to seeing you in the arena." Caesar says and I feel my chest tighten.

Blue gives me a hug for comfort. "Good luck, they'll love you." He whispers in my ear and we quickly unlatch.

"Next we have Serenity Starr, the mermaid princess." Caesar announces.

I plaster a huge smile on my lips and walk onto stage to join him. I stumble a little and grimace at the pain in my ankle. The audience cheers incredibly loud for me. They must really like my dress.

I giggle. "Is that what the people are calling me? I've always wanted to be a princess." I bubble.

The crowd turns silent. "Aw. Is that true? Have you really wanted to be royalty?" Caesar asks, foaming at the mouth.

I raise my eyebrow. "Of course not!" I practically spit. The crowd laughs. "I've always wanted to live in the Capitol."

Caesar laughs too. "I see you like it here." He comments.

"Like it here? I love it here!" I gush with as much enthusiasm. "Everything is so much more exciting with elections going on." I lie. I look at Mags in the audience, now, and she gives me a thumbs up.

"Oh, really? I never expected a young, _pretty _girl to be interested in politics. Who do you want to win?" Caesar is completely oblivious to my lie.

I think of all the canidates in my head. I can barely remember my mom talking about who she wants. "I happen to favor C. Snow."

He arches an eyebrow. "So you don't believe in all the poison commotion?"

I shake my head. "It's all a big bunch of nonsense. He drank from the same cup, did he not? He wasn't poisoned."

Caesar is quick to jump on another subject; and so am I. "Can you tell us about your training score? A ten is very big especially for such a small girl like yourself."

I giggle again and twirl on a strand of hair. "I have many talents. Do you want to know one of them?" He leaned into me, hoping for a good answer. "I know how to stay silent." I whispered and the crowd laughed again.

We bantered a few more, I got a couple more laughs and cheers from the audience and then the buzzer went off. "It was lovely speaking with you. We look foward to see you in the arena. Ladies and gentlemen: Serenity Starr!"

I give them one last smile, one last wink dance off the stage to join Mags in the audience. She tells me I did great and I tell her thanks but I'm just trying to take my mind off of things. I made a huge mistake.

I corrupted the politics. I didn't believe in Snow, I thought he was a bloody liar. Everyone knows that he might not have been poisoning people but he is a bad person. In the past when a tribute favored something or some_one_ it had an influence in competition and I basically just told all of Panem to vote for C. Snow. I'm responsible for the future of Panem.

It was no secret that our old president forced the better looking tributes into prostitution. It'll be no surprise that Snow will do the same thing. He made a point to say he believed in everything our old president did. And which ever Career wins, they'll have to do Snow's dirty work.

And I'm responisble.

Blue's interview went swiftly, the audience loved him; the girls swooned for him. Actually all the interviews went well until District Ten was up. The boy screamed and yelled and looked completely angry and fustrated. He even tried to attack Caesar and while everyone sent sympathy I tried my hardest not to laugh.

And then Trey was up, the last interview. He was from the dirty part of the district. I don't think it's 'dirty' so to say but he isn't from the merchants part so to say. They put him in a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved grey V-neck. Didn't really want to go the mile.

Caesar asked almost all the guys, the handsome ones, if they had a special girl back home. I'm taking it he thought no matter what the age looks applied because they asked him any way. Trey just said a plain no. Then Caesar asked him if any tributes caught his eyes, he obviously wasn't happy with the answer.

"All the tributes are older than me." Trey said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes. I laugh, he isn't that bad.

"What about Ebony from District Eight?" Caesar asks eagerly. I look over at Ebony and her cheeks are flushed bright scarlet.

"She's too gentle." Trey answered.

"How about Serenity?" I smiled, he didn't even have to say what district I come from. Am I really that popular.

"Too fierce." Trey shrugged.

Ouch. That hurts. But i just sat back, my legs crossed, my hands over my knees watching them, cackling to myself. "Your loss!" I called merrily and people looked at me to see if I had the guts to intrrupt anothers interview.

Trey stole a glance at me. I stared back at him, smiling. He nodded his head, just a little. Ever so slightly that no one else would notice it.

He's asking to ally. He thinks II'd be the perfect partner and I think we might just be fantastic together. Besides, it's not like I'm teamed up with anyone else. So I smiled widely and pointed left. It was me telling him which way to go after the sixty seconds. We weren't going to have the chance to talk before tomorrow.

Twelve hours to hell.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 6

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire._  
><em>I never thought that I could take the burn.<em>  
><em>I never had the strength to take it higher,<em>  
><em>Until I reached the point of no return.<em>  
><em>And there's just no turning back,<em>  
><em>When your hearts under attack,<em>  
><em>Gonna give everything I have,<em>  
><em>It's my destiny.<br>-Never Say Never Justin Bieber feat. Jayden Smith _

"Serenity Starr!" I faintly heard Calypso's voice growl. "Serenity Hope Chasity Starr if you aren't up in the next sixty seconds may God help your soul." Her Capitol voice threatened menacingly.

My eyelids were harder to lift than my attempt to pick Blue up three days ago. Before I could even see the daylight I propped myself up on my elbows. "Mmmm." Any words I tried were slurred.

"This will have to be the hard way then." Calypso grumbled to herself. She nearly ripped the shirt off my body. "Why are you so tired? It's not natural." I didn't have to see to know she found the empty bottle on my nightstand. "Sleeping syrup? You used _sleeping syrup_?"

"I couldn't fall asleep." I said groggily, defensively.

"_So you drugged yourself_?" Calypso hisses dissaprovingly. "Get up, you need to change your undergarments and I'm not going to pull you out of bed."

I hear myself groan. Calypso tosses me the under-wear, still saying something under her breath about drugs. I expected somewhere along the lines of a simple pair of panties and a sports bra but the black fabric was different. Almost resistant. Water resistant.

"Calypso, this is a bathing suit." I tell her.

"I know exactly what it is." Calypso replied calmly. She was still very upset that I used sleeping syrup. I don't know what the big deal was; I couldn't be tired in the arena.

I grumbled and put on the bikini. "What's next?" I asked with sarcastic enthusiasm. I had to put on a flex shirt and a pair of flex shorts before Calypso showed me the next set of clothing.

"Heavy sweats." Calypso held the pants open for me to jump into them. Then she held the jacket wide for me to fold my arms inside. She put my hair into a high ponytail. I could already feel the sweat forming all over my body. She quickly fastened a belt around my waist.

An Avox placed a platter full of breakfast foods in front of me. My stomach rumbled but I felt too nervous to eat, even if I was eyeing the croissant. "Eat. You'll need the energy. Sad to say, we don't know when your next meal will be."

She was right. I snatched a piece of toast and started nibbling on the edge. I finally gave in and poured some orange juice. I'm not that stupid to indulge myself in the rich foods. I'm almost ninety nine point nine-nine percent sure that's exactly what Jessa and Cristan are doing. But then again, they're probably excited not nervous.

"There will be a time in the arena you'll desperately need something." Calypso starts and I feel a lecture coming. I groan inwardly. "What do you think that may be?"

"A knife." I answer almost immediately. "A five inch blade, with a curve." I begin to desrcibe the kind I used in training. "Why?"

Calypso purses her lips. "Because, while I'm confident you have tons of sponsors sometimes it isn't enough." Her sharp cobalt eyes look me dead center. "When your times comes give me some sort of signal and the knife will appear."

I stare at her. For a second I don't completely understand what she's saying. "You don't need to spend your money on me, Calypso."

My stylist smiles. "There's a fine line on needing and wanting. Sometimes you must respect ones desicions even if you disagree."

I frown, feeling defeated. "But what if I don't want it?"

She laughes. "Then you definitely need it." She ends the discussion as a Capitol doctor dressed in all white walks in the room carrying a silver tray with a single syringe.

"The more still you stay, the more effective the chip will be." She said in a monotone, pricking the needle against my skin. The adrenaline washed away any pain I could have or possibly should have felt.

"Time to get you on the platform." Calypso sighed, teary eyed. She pulled me in a long embrace. "I know I'll see you alive, Serenity."

I gulped and nodded. "Thank you." I paused. "For everything." I added, choking on my own word. I stepped on the gray platform. An invisible tube appeared immediately and I was quickly racing to the arena.

I saw the sheer bend of air erase, and the tube was gone. I looked down istinctively. Tiny circles were glowing bright scarlett, indicating the mines were activated an ready to explode. I had to stay still.

Claudius Templesmith's voice suddenly breaks the almost perfect silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Forty Ninth Hunger Games begin!" And the horn blasts.

I have sixty seconds to devise a plan. All the tributes are staring at the Cornucopia that's overflowing with supplies. But that was the only thing you could see. It wasn't like I couldn't pry my eyes away from the golden horn, because I could. Everything else was covered completely white with some sort of substance.

Oh right, snow. In DIstrict Four we don't have snow, it's too hot to freeze our rain. Great. I have to think they did this on purpose to me. They're putting me in a climate I can't survive in. And they _know_ I despise the cold, I made a point of that in my interview yesterday how much I loath the need of a jacket.

I quickly analize all of the tributes and the order they were put in. About eight spaces away from me on my left is Blue, who is gawking at the Cornucopia. Four spaces to my right is Trey. It wastes about ten of my precious seconds to get his attention. When I finnaly gain it I make a point to make sure he doesn't go to the Cornucopia. That battle is reserved for me.

_Twenty three, twenty two..._

I stare down at the mines for my remaining time. People miscalculate the time almost every year. Once the mines turn black they're de-activated and it's alright to flee. It startles me how quickly the seconds fly and the mines aren't visible any more.

I take off sprinting straight ahead. I have to save my speed for getting _away_. Nearly half the tribute run in a totally different direction, eager to get away from the Careers. Trey goes to the left as planned, spiraling high up in a tree.

Jessa is the first to reach the Cornucopia, followed by her district mate, the twins, Blue, and the boy from Six. Odd. I size him up quickly. Although he might be scraggly because of his homeland he's tall. Huge. And he has a demonic look in his eyes, it looks crazier than the boy from Ten.

Then the first cannon fires.

I reach the Cornucopia next but I stop momentarily. The ground beneath me seemed to change texture. Softer. I fight the urge to vomit seeing that I stepped on the boy from District Five. Blood trickles out of his mouth and I quickly turn the direction before I'm too sick. The cannon fires again.

I see it happen this time. It happens almost as if in slow motion. The girl from Eight falls backwards, plummeting into the snow, with a knife sticking out from her stomach.

It's like Jessa sees me but she actually doesn't. She looks in my direction and sends a spear flying in the air. It hits the boy who died's district partner. She falls face first into the white mush and the spear is popping out of her back.

I grab a purple backpack immediately, the largest one I can find. Not caring what might be in it I start taking knives a putting them in. I'm satisfied with the four I get and now I'm contempt with leaving. It's only a matter of time before Jessa spots me.

I freeze. An arrow soars past my ear and hits the female from DIstrict Six on her left temple. Blood spills from the wound. She screams and the sound is faint, she's already extremely weak. Another arrow zooms and hits her in the mouth, while it's open. I don't need to look to see who shot them. There's only one person here with that kind of precision. And that person is Faith.

I start speeding as fast as my legs can go. With the distance I'm reaching my feet are throbbing and my ankle is burning. I trip a little over my step and have to hop on a leg a few times just so I wouldn't fall. That would be my death sentence. But just as I'm getting closer to the tree Trey settled in my biggest fear comes alive.

Jessa spots me. It's as long as a nano-second that I realize this might be my final minutes. Jessa is indescribably fast and she's about twenty feet behind me, knife in her hand. Trey sees the commotion and he climbs down a few feet. I toss the bag to him. He gives a small cry of pain. A knife that was sticking out jabbed him in his palm. I leap onto a branch and swing my legs up. I keep climbing the pine tree until I meet Trey at the very top.

I'm breathing heavily. "Nice try, Jessa!" I shout down.

Trey nudges me and points to a nest full of robin eggs. The mother wasn't there. "What?" I hiss.

He chuckles and makes a few motions with his hands and I finally understand. Jessa was still fuming when I picked up and egg and drop it directly above her head. She was talking angrily to Cristan when _SPLAT_! the egg smashed down on her hair. White gunky liquid dripped down her face.

Jessa screamed in anger, it was quite funny. I was so distracted by laughing I didn't see the spear head hurling at my arm. But I did feel the impact on my shoulder. I made a sound of pain before ripping it out. I took the whole nest and dumped it down. It landed all over her and Cristan.

I could see that she wanted to do so much more but restrained when Faith called her over, saying all the supplies were gone and they can start a camp. I knew she knew I was here but she didn't say anything about it. She cracked a small smile on her face. I mouthed a thank you before shifting my attention to Trey.

I took two of the knives and enclosed them in my belt. I layed the other two for him. I dig through the pack until I find what I was searching for. I sprayed the antiseptic onto his palm. His face tightened in pain. I followed by wrapping the wound in medical cloth.

"Thanks." He gave a sound of relief. It's almost hard for me to believe that we haven't even talked before this.

"No problem." I said dissmissevely. "This may be sudden but we need to leave as in now."

He looked at me strangly. "What for?"

"Blue told me that Jessa believes in night hunting. We have two hours until dark and after that episode she wants me dead more than anything." I said, still eyeing Jessa, who took a break from glaring at me.

"You sure?" He asked. I never noticed before but his eyes were green, an abnormality for a native of District Twelve.

I nodded. "More than positive." And with that being said I started climbing quietly down the tree. Trey stopped me, grabbing my hand.

"Bad idea." He shook his head. "I suggest we tree jump."

I crawled back up to join him at level. "Pardon?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pointed to the huge branches covered in pine needles. "They're all connected. If we're careful we can cross by trees until we're far away from _them_."

I took in a breath of air slowly. "Okay, you first." He snatched the bag and started walking hesistantly across the huge chunks of wood. I followed him, mimicking all of his moves.

"Is it me or is it starting to get hotter?" I asked after we crossed about twenty trees. I felt beads of sweat pricking my arms.

He nodded and peeled off his jacket, revealing a black flex shirt like the one I was wearing. "I think it we should get down no and go by foot, the altitude is interfering the temperature up here." He said matter-of-factly.

We climbed down after I took off both my jacket and pants, revealing the flex outfit. Even though it was starting to get dark outside the light reflected off something blue, and it wasn't the sky. Then something off-white. Those two colors represented something and before I could stop myself I was running.

Trey followed close behind, not understanding my excitement. "It's a beach!" I trilled happily. This had to be the best part of my day. "A beach!" I repeated,.

"They made it half and half." He murmured to himself. "I'm taking it this is where you want to settle?"

"Yes!" I cried overjoyed. "But not in a place this conspicuous."

We travelled another thirty minute before we settle beneath a palm tree. The pack I grabbed only had one sleeping bag. I gave it to Trey, saying I'd rather sleep on sand. He gave me another strange look but reluctantly agreed.

The Capitol anthem started playing moments later. The first face that appeared in the sky was the girl from District Three. I have no idea how she died but it wasn't in the bloodbath. Both faces from Five appeared next, telling me that Blue was still alive.

The girl from Six, the one Faith shot, was next. Both from Seven remained alive but tragically both from Eight didn't. Ebony and her partner are still alive and so are both tributes from Ten and Eleven. Last to make an appearance in the sky was Trey's partner. The song ended with a picture of the Capitol seal and the last bit of light diminished.

"I'm going to kill him." Trey muttered.

"Who?"

"The pretty boy from One." Trey was obviously taling about Cristan. "While you were at the Cornucopia Danica battled him but when Jessa called him over he left her. She must have died while we were moving."

I could barely see his face in the darkness but his voice said it all, he was upset. "I'm sorry." I tried to change the subject so his mind wouldn't dwell on Danica. "Hey, do you know what happened to that girl from Three?"

"Janie?" He asked rhetorically. "I heard her screaming and saw that guy from Six near her." I could almost feel his shrug.

"What's his name again?" I yawned, snuggling close to the hot sand, making myself comfortable.

Before I fell asleep I'm pretty sure I heard him say, "Titus. I think his name is Titus."


	7. Part 1 Chapter 7

_I am in misery_  
><em>There ain't no other<em>  
><em>Who can comfort me<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me<em>  
><em>Girl you really got me bad<em>  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<br>-Misery by Maroon 5 _

I woke with a jolt the following morning. Something kept badgering in my head, something important. It was like a scene, playing over and over again. But it wasn't as haunting as the first time I heard it.

_"Titus. I think his name is Titus."_

The name sounded familiar when Trey had said it and now I remember why. Mags had warned me about a tribute named Titus. She said that his mentor was genuinly worried. For the _other_ tributes.

"You ok there?" Trey asked.

His voice made me jump again. "Yeah." I nodded slowly. "Just a uh...a nightmare." I lied, looking at the morning sky. It was unnaturally grey, full of clouds, light peeking in some areas. "Is it the er, morning?"

He nodded. "Yes. We're going to need to stay put today." He said softly. "We have these things in District Twelve called a 'flash storm' where lightning strikes with no rain. It strikes moving objects more often than the still."

"That's really stupid." I frowned. "And unscientifical."

He raised an eyebrow. "Unscientifical?" I shrugged and nodded. "Maybe but the Capitol found a way to do it."

About an hour later the lightning started smacking the ground around us. We couldn't move that much, like he said. I was beginning to get restless; I heard noises, I felt shock. And all we did was sit there.

And stay still.

Do nothing.

I swear, I was going to lose it.

The only eventful thing of my day was when a single cannon fired. Just one, around midday. And when it came the end of the day Ebony's partner was up in the sky. But the flash storm continued throughout the night. Finally I got some sleep.

I was first to wake up in the morning. The sky was bright blue, all the clouds were gone. No more flash storm. "Trey!" I shook him furiously. "Trey! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes groggily. "Ten more minutes..." He mumbled, turning on his side. I flicked his ear and he sat up straight, banging his head. "What?" He hissed, rubbing his head affectionately.

"The flash storm is gone!" I cheered. He rolled his eyes and went back to lay down. I smacked his arm for good measure. "_And_ I thought we should hunt. Dried beef and apples wont last us long."

"You woke me up for this?" He grunted, shaking his hair clean from the sand.

"Would it have been different if I woke up screaming 'Trey! Jessa found us we got to run!'?" I asked him, standing up. I whipped out one of the knives and polished it clean. Well, cleaner than it already was.

He scowled at me. "Yes, it would be completely different." He joined me standing up too. "What are we going to be hunting anyway? It's nothing but a bunch of sand and palm trees." He scooped up some of the sugar sand in his hand, letting the grains slowly run down his fingers.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea how stupid you sound. Where there's palm trees and sand there's an _ocean_. And where there's an _ocean_ there's _fish_." I say slowly, like I was talking to a three year old for the bazillionth time.

That shut him up. I felt a wave of triumph wash over me but I didn't press on it or rub it in his face. I had to remember at any time he could snap at me or I with him. "We should hide our supplies so no other tribute could steal it." I suggested.

"We have yet to see another tribute since day one." But when I glared at him he reluctantly agreed. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we should. We wouldn't want to take any risks."

I smiled and helped him camoflauge the bag and supplies with sand and palm leaves. I even put a coconut on top for good measures. If I was another tribute, I wouldn't suspect a thing. Although, I probably would steal the coconut. I took the two knives we weren't going to be using and hid them in the ground. If a tribute steps on it, they won't be able to run.

I held my knife lightly, preparing to step out of our hiding place. I put one foot out and immediately one of Trey's hands was covering my mouth and the other one on my waist. He dragged me back to the tree. In the frenzy of it all I dropped my knife. No other weapons were on me.

Oh my god, this was it. Trey was going to kill me. He's got me unprotected and vulnerable to the dagger strapped to his belt. I tried to take a deep breath but it was muffled against Trey's hand.

But instead he ordered, "Don't move." His voice was barely above a whisper, and he kept his right hand on my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

I kicked down on his foot. The suddeness of it made him release his grip. "What is going on?" I hissed agrily.

He pressed his finger to his lips in an attempt for me to lower my voice. "We've got company." He said in a hushed tone, solemnly. He pointed the same finger to the beach.

I peered around the tree to see what he was talking about. Indeed, we did have company. I think it was the girl from Ten, and she was trying to make an attempt at fishing with a pathetic excuse of a spear. She was thin and weak. She was who Trey was worried about. "What the hell? We could fight her off." I whispered back to him.

He shook his head and pointed again. That's when I saw exactly what he was talking about. Titus.

He was in the clearing where the freezing forest met the blazing beach. He was walking slowly and quietly closer to the girl. A sword was raised in his hand, prepared to kill anyone who got in his way. His eyes were bloodthirsty for the kill. He already and a huge gash in his shoulder blade crusted with dry blood. He kept moving towards her soundlessly but she finally saw him.

She tried to run away, but stumbled back and fell over. "Please." She begged in a raspy voice due to lack of water.

Titus laughed maniacally. "Why would I spare you?" It looked like he gained some weight. He towered over her easily. "You're Cordilla, Tye's partner, aren't you?" His voice was clouded with some recognition.

She nodded weakly then raised her voice to a terrified scream. "TYE! TYE!" She repeated, tears swimming down her cheeks. But it was no use. The crazy boy, Tye, wouldn't be able to make it to her in time. This was how she was going to die.

Titus lashed out, stabbing the sword in her lower abdomem. She screamed in pain but her eyes rolled back instantaniously. Next to me, Trey quickly turned his head. But he was able to witness deaths, I saw him. He saw something that I didn't catch onto that fast.

I felt my stomach clench. I tried to turn my head but my eyes were glued to the scene. I felt my hand cover my mouth, stifling a gasp. This wasn't supposed to happen. This stuff never happens. Well, not in the Games anyway.

He sliced open her chest. The cannon finally sounds and the poor girl is dead. But Titus isn't satisfied with it. He leans in and ferociously starts to eat her flesh. Piece by peice he just bites into her skin and swallows it. He stops when the hovercraft comes to collect Cordilla. Her agony is over, she can rest in peace.

Blood drips from his mouth. I get to the point where I can't watch anymore, lean over, and vomit anything that was still in my stomach. I groan, ready to pass out from lack of water. Trey catches me as I fall but he's still watching Titus carefully. If he finds out we're here, we're dead.

"We should go back to the forest." Trey frowned at the idea. "We're not the only ones on this beach and I'm more than positive Titus is going to stay here until her destroys every last tribute on this half of the arena."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I just wish...we...had...some...water." I gasped breaths between words. The idea just popped into my head, I just pray I have some sponsors.

Almost at the last word a silver parachute fell from the sky. A medium size flask full of water appeared at my feet. I reached down gingerly and took two mouthful sized swigs. I passed it over to Trey and comanded him to drink. He took the bare minimal and gave it back to me to put it back in our bag.

We waited until the coast was clear. It took about an hour until Titus decided to go east as apposed to our west. We moved quickly and silently, running instead of tree jumping. As we got closer to the Cornucopia we could both smell and see the fire from the Careers. We crawled up a pine tree, resting there until the anthem played. Cordilla's face was alone tonight. Trey made me sleep in the sleeping bag tonight. He said he was going to take watch.

I want to trust him badly but it was hard. He was eyeing Cristan with deep hate. I know he wants to attack. To kill him brutally and painfully until he was pleading and screaming in agony. I just hoped for his sake he wouldn't do it.

You couldn't imagine how heavy my eyes felt. It was too hard to just close them and go to sleep. I had the constant fear Titus was going to find me. That he was going to kill me in my sleep. That Trinity was going to see.

_"Serenity! SERENITY!" Trey's voice screamed in pain. "Leave! Run! Go! Get far away from here!"_

_I turned my head to the sound of the screaming. Titus was leaning over him, carving letters in to his chest and stomach. He groaned mercifully, his lungs slowly contracting air in and out. He shut his eyes and clenched his fist. It was too much for him. _

_"No!" I cried back. I leapt onto Titus's back, in attempt to get him away from Trey. "Get off him! Stay AWAY from him!" I dug my fist into his huge head. _

_Mindlessly, simply, he flicked me off him and went back to inscripting Trey's body. Trey continued to moan in agony. Then Titus stood up, he was done. The word written was 'Dinner'._

_I screamed in horror. Titus quickly turned to me and threw me to the ground. My head banged against the ground. I could feel my skull cracking. He tore open my shirt and did the same to me. I couldn't help but cry in pain. _

_He was done much faster without the distraction. The word on me was simple but yet it had so many meaning to it._

Lost.


	8. Part 1 Chapter 8

**I'm glad everybody like my story so far...this is probably the saddest chapter or thing I will ever write in my life. Sorry haven't posted in a week, I had exams. Don't forget to R&R!**

_Who do you think you are?  
><em>_Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
><em>_Collecting your jar of hearts  
><em>_And tearing love apart  
><em>_You're gonna catch a cold  
><em>_From the ice inside your soul  
><em>_So don't come back for me  
><em>_Who do you think you are?  
><em>_- Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri_

Everything was a blur when I woke up. I tried to shun things, memories, particulary memories of yesterday, away from my mind. But it was inexplicitly hard. The dreams were haunting. They came one after the other. They didn't end.

_I woke up crying in fear_.

"There's a fighter today." Trey whispered in my ear. It had to be midday, I slept through the whole night. And worse, there was purple rings under Trey's eyes.

I shot up quietly. "What do you mean by 'fighter'? Is someone crossing the Careers path?" I asked, immediately scanning for an uproar.

Trey chuckled quietly. "Careers? Not quite. But the girl from Seven, I believe her name was Livia, is going out of her way to give Jessa a good fight. It's a hell of a show, best entertainment for the Capitol." I can only imagine the citizens. They're probably watching from Trey and I's perspective, our angle of the camera.

"What are the others doing?" I asked sharply, turning my attention back to him. "They're just watching them battle each other?"

Trey nodded. "They know Jessa's going to win. Infact, I think Jessa is just trying to make a show. But yes, they just watch them for the amusement."

Before I looked at Livia and Jessa I looked at Blue, the twins, and ruthless Cristan. They were all leaning against the Cornucopia. Faith was braiding the end of her hair. Cristan was yawning. Blue was sharpening a spears head and whispering to Faith, who giggled at whatever he said. But Fathom take's the cake.

Fathom was snoring peacefully, propped by his sister's shoulder.

Then my attention averted to the battle that was possibly all the rage in the Capitol.

The girl from Seven just managed to get past Jessa's defense and stabbed her forearm. Blood oozed from the cut as Jessa gave a furious cry of pain. Jessa didn't bother with a weapon and just kicked Livia backwards, making her stumble. Jessa raised her foot to give Livia another good kick but Livia apparently had fast instincts. She grabbed Jessa by the ankle and Jessa fell backwards. Her sword was out of her reach. No one has prepared for this to happen.

"Last words, pussy cat?" the girl whisper-hissed in a demonic voice. I had to give her props, she was potraying an act very well.

I really wished I had some popcorn, for this fabulous show. "This girl has some serious guts." I said lowly, supressing a grin. Trey nodded in agreement.

But this was the climax. And we needed something, someone, to make a suprise twist. And that's exactly what Cristan did when he shot the spear with such flawless aim. He didn't move, he didn't say anything. He just shot. And it hit her in her ribcage. And the cannon fired.

"Yes." Jessa said, leaping back to her feet, reclaiming her sword. "Never call me a 'pussy cat'." She whispered in the same tone to the lifeless body.

"And another point to the Careers." I mumbled sarcastically, frowning, We were only inches away from Jessa dying.

"I wouldn't celebrate to quickly." Trey was amused but serious. He pointed to a shadow, lurking near the Cornucopia. "Good 'ol Titus is back, and hungry as ever."

It was a joke but yet I was still repulsed. I knew what he was going to do. _We_ knew what he was going to do. But Blue didn't. Faith didn't. Fathom didn't (although, I don't he would be consicous to understand). Cristan didn't. Hell, even Jessa didn't. And I didn't want them to know. They don't deserve to. Not even Jessa.

But they didn't see him; and he didn't see them. It was like a huge wall towered between them and you couldn't see nor hear past it. And frightfully, the dead girl was on Titus's side of the wall. And that was all he saw.

I tried to look away this tim. I really did. But it's hard. You have to be really focused on looking away. He sliced her open, taking a vital organ in one of his hands and gnawing at it feverishly. He kicked her limp body away and ran away, suddenly aware of the Careers watching with frozen expressions.

But the reactions were different.

Jessa cupped her hand over her mouth as if she was shocked and about to puke. Her face was paling and I could hear her words of regret. She wished that she was closer to the Cornucopia. Cristan, the heartless teenager he is, pretended like nothing had ever happen. Faith was weeping silently into her arms, Fathom stroking her back soothingly. Blue...Blue tried to comfort Jessa's hysterics. Were they an item now?

He leaned in and kissed her, and my suspicions were correct. They were an item and it was absolutely priceless. Or if your me, cheap as fool's gold.

But I was frozen. Not with fear. Or disgust. But betrayal. "Serenity? Serenity? _Serenity?_" When I gave my attention to Trey he asked, "What's wrong? Do you feel sick again?"

"He kissed her." I whispered. "He kissed her. _How could he do that_? Why would he do that?" I contiued.

Trey stared at me, then he looked over at Blue and Jessa snuggling close to each other to keep warm. If they get nude, I will loose it. "I bet you it's an act. I saw it in training, he _hates _her." He said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I shook my head. "But she _loves_ him. And after the reapings do you know what Blue said to me? He said, 'I like Jessa.'" I said furiously.

Trey tilted my chin upward. "What did you say after?" He asked curiously, changing the subject.

I tried to recall exactly what I had said in return to Blue. Remembering, I stiffened. Did I actually say that? "I said..." I started slowly, "My word's were 'Well, I want Trey as an ally' and when he obliged I walked away from everyone."

Trey blinked. "You're such a liar, Serenity Starr." He laughed.

"I'm not lying!" I protested. "I guess I wanted someone young like me and well, Ebony was like you said...too gentle."

And suddenly it was like a magical moment. Both of us were leaning closer and finally our lips touched. His was warm against my icy cool ones. I guess we didn't feel like pushing it because seconds later we pulled apart.

"You kiss as well as you fight." Trey murmured.

I smiled coyly. "Does that mean I'm too fierce?" I teased.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I can't help thinking tonight I had my first kiss; and it was as great as I could imagine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **(A.N.: Song that inspired me for this part: Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj, good song to listen to during this part.)**

An unmistakenable sound of a cannon fired. And I was all alone. Trey was gone. Do you understand how much hyperventalating I can process a minute.

And then Trey, being the idiot he can be, snuck up behind me and poked me in the sides. I jumped and gave a little shriek, and I was so scared I brought my knife to his neck. "Did I do something wrong?"

I barred my teeth to keep from screaming, smiling, or any where in between. "I thought you were dead, I thought you were Titus!" I hissed furiously.

"Well, I'm not, I'll have you know." He informed me, stepping out of my grasp. "And the fact you're now always assuming a death belongs to Titus annnoys me."

"Do you know what happened with the cannon?" I quickly changed the subject, I didn't want nor need Titus on my mind.

Sadly, it was inevitable. "Oh yeah, I was out looking for water and I saw Titus attacking the dude from District Eleven." He shook his head. When he saw my face falling he said, "But we can't help it. And if we don't hunt we'll end up like him."

"_I will never be like Titus_."

"No, no, no! I meant like the boy from District Eleven." He said quickly and then saw my face angering even more. "Dead, Serenity. Not eaten."

"I still don't want to go out there, Trey. He's still out there and I don't want to be anywhere near there." I protested. "We can do it tomorrow." I almost added, 'If there are no more deaths today.' but decided against it.

"Serenity we need food and I don't care if you won't come with me but I'm going. And you can't stop me." He said, picking a knife from the backpack. "So the questions remains: Will you join me."

I sighed. If I didn't, bad things were more likely to happen. There's eleven other tributes ready to kill us. "Sure." I grabbed a knife and strapped it to my belt. "In an hour we meet back here alright? I don't care if you caught nothing or a whole herd of deers, do ypu hear me?"

He chuckled. "Yes, mom." He pointed to the left side of the forest. "I go that way and you go that way."

I nodded. "Agreed. I'll see you in an hour." I had a strange feeling in the back of my throat but I ignored it and turned to the right side of the forest.

I would be able to find something, if there was anything. My skills with the knife is impeccable but that's the only skills I have. I'm not fast, I can't fight, I can't stay still for a long time. That would be all I have to rely on.

The right side of the forest had less trees then our camp. Squirels were running everywhere, defenselessly. I most likely could have got one of them but I wanted something a little bigger and tastier. The sound of squirel stew did not appeal to my taste buds. Or to my head.

The corner of my eye spotted something grey bouncing around the clearing. It looked like a fully grown rabbit. I edged closer to it hesitantly. The squirels might have acted normal but you never know in these games. I have yet to be on the other side of the Gamemakers wrath and I most certainly want to start now with a bunny.

I went closer and closer to the moment but at the last second he scurried away as fast as he could. I gave a sound of anger and decided to just go back to camp. I had another fifteen minutes left. Maybe I would join Trey with his hunt. Hopefully he caught something,

I ran back to the camp. Trey wasn't anywhere near. I heard a sound though, so I inched close to it. I only stopped once because I was sure I saw a pair of eyes watching me. When I took a double-take there was nothing.

"Hey Tr-" I stopped dead in my tracks and immediately hid behind a tree. I covered my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

Trey was on the floor unconsious, covered in a pool of his own blood. Leaning over him, clutching the murder weapon, was Titus, looking more demonic as ever. I saw him lean to Trey with proximity I was not okay with. I knew exactly what he was going to do.

I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes and before I could stop them they started streaming down my cheeks. This can't be happening. Not now. It's only the fifth day. Not him. Not him. Not Trey.

"Get away from him!" I screamed, not being able to help myself. I had my knife raised and ready to have my first kill.

Titus looked up, startled that a twelve year old would challenge him. His eyes were full of the semi-fear look but his lips were totally coy. "And if I don't?" He taunted.

I wiped the tears away from eyes. I sized up the knife then him then looked at Trey who was losing more blood as we speak. "I'll kill you. It's a promise and a threat." I said menacingly and my mouth tasted salty.

"You couldn't." He said.

I flung then knife at him and he couldn't dodge it in time, I landed in this side. "Try me." I hissed. I knew I had no more weapons on me, I had to go out on a limb. "Leave or I _will_ finish you."

He looked at me then at Trey and then back at me. "Your dead next time I see you, Sparkle."

I smiled sweetly behind my anger and tears. "It's Serenity."

He winced at the pain and left running when I I taunted him. by bracing myself closer to him. I rushed over to Trey. His lips were stained with the red blood.

I took his soft hand in mine. He groaned in pain. "Serenity?" He choked and I'm positive his lips didn't move.

Tears spilled from my eyes. "I'm here." I whispered, sitting next to him, not caring about the blood everywhere.

"It hurts." He moaned.

"I know, I know." I stroked his cheek, soothingly. The sticky liquid covered my hand.

"Make it go away." He begged his eyes opening slightly.

"I can't." I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"Finish me." He whispered. "Take my knife and finish me, please."

"No!" I cried and more tears fell onto the snow. I felt numb.

"Please, just make it go away." He pleaded, moaning in more pain.

I looked at him and knew he was going through agony. I looked at the knife next to him and picked it up. "Okay." I finally said. "Your just going to feel a pinch, okay?"

He nodded painfully. "Thank you." He paused. "For everything. Goodbye Serenity Starr." He whispered.

I looked away and brought my knife down on his chest, right wear his heart was. Trey's breath was caught and the cannon fired. He was dead. "Goodbye Trey." I whispered, and kissed his forehead.

I stayed with him until the hovercraft came. And when he was gone I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before. I ran until I found a hiding spot.

I crawled into a cave and sobbed until everything was black.


	9. Part 1 Chapter 9

_All you have to do is call my name  
><em>_No matter how close or far away  
><em>_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'  
><em>_And when I can't be with you dream me near  
><em>_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
><em>_All you gotta do is turn around  
><em>_Close your eyes, look inside  
><em>_I'm right here  
><em>_-Right Here by Miley Cyrus_

Sobs racked through my body. For a day straight I cried and I couldn't stop myself. Only one person died yesterday, and today it's official we have been in the arena for a full week. But it doesn't even matter. Nothing matters when your alone.

I heard the sound of footsteps. My body froze instantly. Titus found me like he said he would, no other tribute would wander off to my location. I know no one would, because even I wouldn't. And it has to be him because every other tribute that passed by just left me alone, sure I was going to die off myself.

I placed myself in fetal position. He wouldn't be able to unlatch me while I'm still alive. I was holding my knees so hard my knuckles turn white. The footsteps grow closer and my fear thickens.

"Serenity?" A voice asks but it's not Titus. It belongs to a girl. "Serenity, is that you?" It asks again. "What are you doing on the floor?

I unfold and look up. It was Ebony. I wipe my arm across my face. "What are you doing here?" I snarled. I don't care who she is or how old she is. I know I can beat her. I know she fears me. I don't owe her the niceness I would have given Blue or maybe Faith.

"I heard crying and I thought who ever was stupid enough to attract attention was weak enough to be killed by me." She shrugged and I could tell it was the truth.

"Well you must have thought you would have gotten a small lame-ass District because if you really think you can get a Career you're mistaken." Before I could even stop myself I just hiss.

"Really? Didn't you ally with a lame-ass tribute from a lame-ass district?" Ebony shot at me. What a little bitch.

I quickly brought my knife to her throat. I think it really shows off my fierce personality. Just what the Capitol wants. Because that's all I'm doing at this point. That's all that really matters. Entertaining the Capitol.

She laughs softly and I stare at her like she's out of her mind. "You wouldn't kill me." She whispers. This isn't a movie, we aren't acting, if my knife kills her, she's dead.

"You wanna fucking try me?" I growled, bringing the knife closer and closer to her neck. I'm now just mocking her. But at the same time I'm also wondering if I would actually do it. That little in my voice in my head is telling me not to but the devil side is saying go for it.

I just dropped the knife back to my side. "You got lucky." I said, feeling drained.

She looked at me, I could even read the expression. "Look, you're alone, I'm alone. Maybe if we teamed-"

"No." My voice was set. "I am a number one target. Everyone wants me. You're better off on your own."

"Oh am I?" She mocked. "Does it really look like I'm better off?" She was practically inviting me to give her a good look. Let's just say, she didn't look like the innocent angel she was in the Capitol. I shuddered just thinking about looking half as bad as she did.

It was noticeable she dropped severeal pounds. Her eyes were bloodshot, from so little sleep. Her skin was turning black and blue from I don't even know what. She even had a battle scar on her upper arm. I had to give her props, who knew she could get in a battle an survive?

"The scratch on my arm was my idiocy." She caught my gaze. "I tried using a spear and it didn't work in my advantage."

Well, that explains that.

I thought it over. I knew I was being a crabapple but was it worth it? She could slow me down. But so could Trey, and he didn't. But if Titus were to find me...No one deserves to die the way Trey did. Could I really bear if that? Two deaths, on the hands of me.

"Please." Ebony asked.

"Let's get one thing straight." I sneered. "I have been through more than you have, I have the more experience in this." She nodded quickly. "And if I tell you to do something, even if your iffy about it, you do it."

"That's fine by me." She said and I wondered what was really running through her mind. It certainly wasn't ease.

I blinked. "Then it's settled." I looked around the cave. "We should get out of here." I decided. She didn't say anything as I took my supplies and walked out of the cave. "How many people are dead?"

She thought it over. "Fourteen." It was almost funny how the cannon rang immediately after she spoke. "Fifteen." she corrected herself. When she saw my face she looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"The Capitol." I whispered. I thought it was pretty obvious. We should have our final four left. There's so little deaths per day, we can't be that amusing. I know a twist is coming if it hasn't already. And if it has, I'm the next victim.

She read my mind. "I wouldn't be that worried. When I was camping out two days ago the Captiol sent the Careers a pack of hungry wolves. A litlle dissapointing, no one died or remotely got hurt.

I frowned. "Shameful." She laughed. "I wonder what's-" I started but felt a burning sensation on my arm. "Ow!" I yelped, leaping back.

On the floor was a meteor the size of a golf ball, glowing red and spewing molten rock from it's surface. My arm was blistering, and bleeding from two small cuts. "Back to the cave!" I shouted, running back with her. The sky was now dotted with fiery dots of hot rocks.

"Go to sleep, I take watch." I said, back inside of the cave. She opened her mouth to protest. "No. You promised to do as I say."

With that she shut her mouth and layed down.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Serenity!" I felt Ebony shaking me. "Serenity, get up! SERENITY!" She screamed.

"Quiet, you'll attract other tributes." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Too late for that." She muttered. "The guy who died last night built a fire and he was near us! Serenity, I can see the Careers! They're headed right for us!" She shrieked.

I bolted from the floor and stoop up, picking up the knife beside me. It was too late, they were already in the cave with us. "Get behind me." I snarled.

Jessa was leading the pack. Her face was distorted in a smirk and the only other person that looked smug was Cristan. Blue and Faith were frowning and Fathom, like always, was expressionless.

"Aww, lookie what we've got here. The two twelve year olds." She mocked, eyeing the dagger in her hands.

"This is our fight, Jessa, leave Ebony out of it." I said in a commanding voice. "You know you want me, not her."

Jessa shrugged. "I take what I get. And besides who said I wanted you? I already got what I wanted from District Four." She leaned over and kissed Blue who kissed back obediently. She was looking at me as she did it, probably to see how I would react.

"You don't want to know what I want from District One." I threatened.

"And I got what I wanted from District Nine." She continued looking at Ebony sadistically. Behind me Ebody stepped to my side.

"Erik died of natural causes!" She shouted angrily. "I was there, I saw."

"Naturally. But I finished him off." Jessa said mindlessly.

Ebony hissed. I stepped in quickly. "If you got what you wanted from our Districts then why are you here?"

Jessa thought. "I guess I just wasn't satisfied." She shrugged, throwing the dagger to me with her incredible aim.

I dodged it easily. "I got a ten. Do you really think you can beat me?" I taunted. "What did you get again? Oh...and eight I think."

She looked at her district partner. "Cristan!" She screeched.

Cristan shot the arrow. I got out of the way instantly. "See, you can't beat me." I stuck out my tonguue.

Jessa smirked, and I had no idea why. Was she seriously that big of an idiot?

"Serenity..." Faith whispered pointing behind me.

Ebony crippled to her knees and the cannon sounded. The arrow was right through her heart.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**Hey, school is finally out! Sorry the chapter is so short and it might possibly suck. I know it's not one of my best. But now I'll be able to post more frequently and next chapter (SPOILER ALERT) Serenity finally gets what she wanted from day one.**


	10. Part 1 Chapter 10

_I never knew about your red horns  
><em>_I never saw your evil scar  
><em>_You used to be what I would live for  
><em>_But then you went and stabbed my heart  
><em>_-Run Devil Run by Ke$ha_

I felt the tears pricking my eyes. "You know what's so funny?" I asked all of them. Blue was still frowing and Faith looked sympathetic.

Cristan, the idiot he is, looks at me dumbly. "What?" Even his voice sounds stupid, I bit my tongue from laughing.

I took the knife in my hand and flung it at Cristan. I landed perfectly in the center of his face. I held up three fingers and slowly brought down one at a time then when I reached one I pointed to the ceiling of the cave. The cannon fired in response. I grinned in satisfaction.

"The fact you I wouldn't fight back." I said demonically. I knew Jessa would want to leap at me. "Now," I said carefully. "I'll ask once. May I join the Careers?"

Jessa was red eyed. "Why would we need a twelve year to join us?" She sneered. "We have everything we need. Do you know that our sponsors have sent us every meal we've had so far?"

At the mention of the word _sponsor_ an idea pops into my head. Before I could stop myself I leap into action. "_I_ have so many sponsors I can have whatever I want on demand." I said simply.

"Yeah right." Jessa snorts and Blue's looking at me like I wouldn't dare. The twins have curiousity in their eyes.

"Come outside." I said innocently. I led them out of the cave. "I'll show you."

"I'd love to see this one." Jessa muttered to herself.

"If you'd shut up I'd gladly show you." I shot. "Now, let's say I want a knife five inches long with a nice curve. I say knife." I held out my hand and prayed Calypso understood what I was doing. Please, let her understand.

The parachute becomes visible and it lands right on my palm. "See, right on command." I grinned foolishly.

"Let the girl come." Fathom said. Jessa was about to say something but Fathom was pissed at her for reasons well...I intend to find out why. "No Jessa! You have the murder of a twelve year old and that's disgusting and I'm not going to tolerate your stupidity especially if Cristan isn't here to back you up!" He shouted at her.

"So I kill a twelve year old and that's terrible but this twelve year old killed my partner and thats fine?" She yelled back a him.

"It's a thing called self defense." I defended myself. "And revenge but nonetheless you should be thankful I didn't kill you."

She ignored me and was still glaring at Fathom. "Like you are any better." Jessa hissed at him.

"I haven't killed anyone. Neither has my sister of Blue. And Serenity's slate would have been clean if you hadn't killed her alliance." Fathom was looking in her eyes.

"This is the Hunger Games!" She shrieked. "The purpose is to kill! I'm following the rules. Some Two tributes you and your sister are."

"Never insult my sister." He warned and that was the end of that, or at least I thought it was. "Step out of line and I won't hesitate to beat the living shit out of you."

"Fathom!" Faith hissed, but I could see she was just trying her hardest not to smile and laugh.

"Thank you." I whispered as we walked back. He grunted in response. "No, really, you might have just saved my life."

Fathom smirked. "So how did you _really_ get that knife of yours right down to the T?" He asked.

"A true magician never reveals her secrets." He shot me a look. "I have my ways," I said slyly, walking quickly up to Faith before he had the chance to interrogate me any further.

"Who would have guessed that Serenity Starr would have made it to the top ten?" She asked softly.

"Serenity Starr." I replied.

"Calypso and Apollo think alike." She simpered, a smile dancing at the corner of her lips. I was going to ask her how she might possibly know but she held up a bottle of tiny pills. "He sent this to me on the second day when I requested it. They make people sleep in discretion. If I slip it in their food their gone for eight hours."

I smiled. Faith was playing a dangerous game but yet she seemed to be dominating. "An overdose of those could kill someone." I realized and she nodded.

"I knew that Jessa was going to kill the guy from Nine, Ebony's partner. I snuck into his food supply and put these in, hoping he would die off before Jessa would bother with him. It's terrible, I know, but Jessa takes her time sweet time to deliver pain." She said quickly as an explanatory.

I shrugged. "I think you did the right thing, better to die painless in your sleep then by that beast."

She thought. "I don't think it was for him. I think it was for me. I can't stand a long brutual death. Is that selfish? That I potentially killed a boy so I wouldn't have to witness Jessa doing it?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. You almost saved him for agony. Maybe you didn't know this but I think your intentions were not just about helping yourself but helping him as well."

She considered this. "Maybe. And maybe Blue doesn't like Jessa but he's just protecting you." She added.

I frowned, this girl was some sort of mind reader. "Blue wouldn't..." I trailed off. He wouldn't do that, right?

"Oh yes, yes, Blue would." Faith said softly. "You're like a younger sister to him, I can see that and I don't think he think's he's going to win. I think he thinks you can outlast everyone."

I felt my cheeks burn. I was shocked that he thinks that but also appalled. Me, out of all the other teens, because really you took out all the young ones, he thinks I can beat everyone. First of all I'm not killing him. I'm not killing Faith. I don't know how the mental boy kept himself alive this long but I'm not killing a cripple either. Fathom just saved my life, so he's off that list too. That leaves my two enemies. Titus, who I would gladly kill any day and Jessa, who was close to that status. I may hate her but she didn't kill Ebony. Cristan did. And Cristan was ordered to kill me. That's why he's dead.

Because he messed with me.

All of the sudden the energy was hyped up again. We were in an unfamiliar territory, a frozen ocean with glaciers and high snowy-top mountains. I knew the arena was huge but this one goes on for forever.

Apparently Blue spotted the boy from Seven on a glacier. He was trapped between us and the icy cold water that would kill him ten times slower than Jessa would. He ws the last non-threat and if we left him alone then he could sneak up on us and kill us. Anybody could but I think we have more dignity to die by a more worthy opponent. So Jessa pulled out her spear and flung it at the boy, who fell backwards into the water and to my surprise, got electrocuted by tons of electric eels. The cannon fired seconds after.

Note to self: Don't go swimming.

No one said anything about that death. Actually I think we were happy he's gone. It's now Titus and crazy Tye against five Careers. We could easily hunt them down and kill them, then there's five, hopefully four if one can manage to get Jessa off our hands, of us left to battle it out. Whoever wins get the battle of the century with a full top five full of Careers to battle it out. One of us will come out and honestly, I'm fine with anyone of us winning, disregarding Jessa.

"I think we should go back to the horn." Fathom said after staring at the electric eels for a while. They were sparking up the water making it look like thousands of lightning bolts were hitting the surface. "It's getting dark."

The journey back was, surprisingly, short. I settled saftely next to Faith, who was next to Fathom. The anthem played and there was three faces tonight. Cristan, started off the night, then the boy from Seven, then Ebony.

"I'll take watch tonight!" Jessa announced after.

"Then I'll join you." I said, yawning. I did not trust Jessa alone at night with all of our weapons and the anger of me killing her partner. Only an idiot would go to sleep. And me lasting this far, I don't think I'm an idiot.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, you need your rest, look at your eyes! I'll watch with Jessa."

Fathom chuckled but said nothing. "Okay..." I said slowly. I trusted Faith, to some extent. I knew she could kill and that fierce girl at the beginning of Opening Ceremonies is still there inside her but she has yet to show her.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"...Where are they...?" I woke up to the sound of Faith and Fathom talking in hushed voices. It was still dark outside. What the hell was going on...

...And why wasn't Jessa or Blue here?

"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I patted the floor around me to find my knife. I bolted up and started patting the ground again but there was nothing. "Where's my knife?" I yelled, furious.

"Oh Serenity, I didn't mean to wake you up." Faith frowned. "And I don't know where your knife is, I haven't seen it since last night."

All of the sudden out of no where the cannon fired. It made all of us jump, even Fathom. "You don't think it's one of them."

Faith smirked. "Maybe Blue decided to get rid of her after all." She looked pleased.

I shook my head. That makes no sense. Why would he kill her with my knife? I know he has swords and Jessa doesn't fight with small blades. "But with my knife..." I said uncertainly. "Maybe we should go look for them."

The twins decided not to push the matter and joined me. There was no sign of Jessa or Blue or any other tributes. "Hey Serenity I think I found your-" Faith called but stopped. "Oh shit."

Her and Fathom exchanged glances. I ran up to see my knife but it was covered in bright crimson blood, fresh. And the next to it was a shirt. Blue's shirt.

And the next thing I know was Fathom shouting. "Are you kidding me?"

I whipped my head around to see Jessa. She was covered in blood. I don't know if it was her's or Blue's or another tribute's but it was obvious she was apart of the death that just happened. I felt my stomach hollow as Blue didn't return.

"Fathom, listen-" Her voice was pleading.

I couldn't take it. "You killed him?" I screamed. "YOU KILLED BLUE?" Then I realized the knife was stained with Blue's blood, not anyone else's. She stole my new knife and used it to kill Blue.

"Serenity calm-" Faith started but I couldn't help but ignore her.

I was fuming now, and I felt tears of betrayal and hurt and anger and sadness and everything rushing down my cheeks. "You thought this was your way of getting even, huh?" I continued. "Don't kill me but kill my partner?" I was getting dangerously close to her. Dangerous for her.

"Why would I do that?" She asked like I was stupid but suddenly her face drained of color. Sheer white.

It was one thing to get rid of Ebony or even Trey but this...This was too far. She just killed my brother. My partner. My best friend. The guy who just risked everything to keep me alive so I could win. The guy who gave me advice. Who defended me. Would have died for me. Did die for me. Did she not know how much that hurt?

"I'm not stopping her." Fathom's voice was cold. "You put yourself in this mess Jessa, and now your gonna have to clean it up."

"I'll do anything, I swear it was-" She was begging. The nerve.

I flicked my knife. The same way I did in training and it landed in her lower abdomen. "Rot in hell." I muttered and turned to Fathom and Faith.

"Well played." Fathom commented. "Look, therer's no Blue or Jessa to hold us together. I'll agree to leave each other alone and go our seperate ways."

Faith interjected. "Fath, I'm not leaving her alone. It's not right and especially after this she doesn't deserve to be alone."

I slouched miserably. "You don't have to do this."

"I _want_ to do this." Faith persuaded. "I like you with us. Your a good fighter and a good person."

Fathom grunted. I couldn't read his face again. "I guess it's all up to you, Serenity."  
>I nodded and looked up at the sky. "Let's take those two bitches down." I said confidently even though the tears still poured out of my eyes.<p>

And like a signal of good hope, the cannon shot.


	11. Part 1 Chapter 11

_**Hey! I'm really glad everyone loves the story. This chapter skips a day, no deaths occurring. This is the last chapter in the arena and then next chapter is the last of Part 1: The Youngest Tribute. It's kind of like an epilogue of Part 1. I'm going to immediately post Part 2: A Force in the Quell after the epilogue. I think the story has around four or five parts. Well, without further ado, Chapter Eleven:**_

_Me, me, me against them,_  
><em>Me against enemies, me against friends.<em>  
><em>Somehow they both seem to become one,<em>  
><em>A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood.<em>

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_  
><em>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<em>  
><em>to fly<em>  
><em>to fly<em>

_-Fly by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna_

I woke up to a scream. And not just any kind of scream, a blood curdling, earsplitting, flesh raising kind of scream. And it belonged to a girl. There's only two girls left in this game. Me and Faith. And if it isn't me...

"Fathom! What's going on? Where's Faith? Fathom?" I asked in a low voice but Fathom, like always, was fast asleep, not hearing a thing.

Son of a bitch. What kind of guy doesn't hear his sister screaming when there's nothing else but silence? He mumbled something I couldn't make out, rolled over, and went back to his precious sleep.

How do I get him up that actually gets him up _and_ entertain the Capitol? Because if I don't I could start offending some people. I wouldn't want that, would I?

I slapped him across the cheek as hard as I can. "Fathom! Get. The. Fuck. Up." I growled and Faith's screams only intensified.

He jolted up, scowling at me, "What do you want..." Then his body tensed, hearing Faith. "What is that?" He whispered.

"C'mon!" I shouted and we started racing to the sound. The screams just got louder until there was nothing left. Nothing but the eerie sound of silence. Silence and a cannon. A single boom, and somebody's dead. And it has to be her.

"Faith!" Fathom screams. "Faith!" He screams but there's no use. We just go faster, inhumanly fast, just so we can see her one last time. One last glimpse before she's gone. Gone forever.

We finally reach her and I gasp in horror. What used to be the most beautiful girl I know is bloody and marred, her body distorted into a painful position. Her right arm is missing and her beautiful chestnust hair is stained with her own blood.

In front of me is my biggest nightmare come true. Titus is eating some sort of organ, it looks like her heart. Tye, well, I never thought about him, but he was there too. Clutching a spear, covered with blood. I couldn't imagine they teamed up. That would me those two towers against me and Fathom. Sure, Fathom is tall but 5"10 tall, not 6"4.

Slowly, like caught in a horror movie, Titus looks at me. I stiffen. His last words to me were: _"Your dead next time I see you, Sparkle."_ And now that he's taken down half of my alliance, it makes it all the more easier.

Fathom is confused, tear stained face, but confused all the same. He has no idea about our earlier encounter. He has no clue what he should do.

So I decided to help him. "Run." I whisper. He doesn't move a muscle, now he's staring at his dead sister. Titus is leaning in for more, probably trying to savor before they take her away. But when the hovercraft comes it shocks him, disorientates him, so they can take Faith away.

When he snaps out of the shock he turns his attention back to us. We're staring at him, he's staring at us, and Tye has fled from the scene. "RUN!" I scream to Fathom.

We both start running for the Cornucopia, the place full of our own weapons. All I have is a knife. Fathom has a sword starpped to his belt. Titus starts chasing us, fast enough to gain on me but not Fathom.

The run is harder because on the way to the stupid gold horn is a peak of mountains, yes, they really have thought of everything for this arena. The rocky terrain makes me trip and I fall face first. Some sort of rock slices my cheek open.

Before I know it Titus is standing over me. Fathom is yards ahead but he's stopped and looks at us. He's trying to decide what to do. Leave me to die, or get Titus off of me and kill him.

"I told you I would get you." He whispers maniacally, leaning close to me. I can smell the blood lingering from his clothes, his face, hands, his stinking breath.

I can't think of anything to say back without losing me time. Instead, my fear instincts kick in and I start to scream. I just scream. But the only emotion absorbed in the sound is genuine fear. Nothing more, nothing less.

This is how I was going to die. Titus was goiing to eat me. But before I know it Fathom is running back to me. Titus sees this and starts grabbing my legs and pulling me away. He slices open my leg, maybe to silence me. It doesn't. When he thinks he's far away from Fathom he starts to get closer to me.

I scream again. Then, suddenly, the earth starts to rumble. There's a booming drop and I stop screaming to look up. Titus looks up too. Snow is hurdlinng towards us at 200 miles per hour.

An avalanche. They've sent an avalanche on us. Before Titus could get up or me either the snow is right there. It tackles Titus, burying him in front of me. I can feel the chill of the snow but before somethign happens theres a tug on the back of my jacket. It pulls me backwards, away from the snow. I think it will keep going but it stops where I was. If I was still there I would have been dead.

The cannon fires, Titus is dead. Let the angels sing, grow their freaking wings, make the heavens heaven once again! Praise the lord of all that's good and holy, Titus is dead.

The force pulls me onto my legs. I grimace in pain of my leg but let the pain subdue. Fathom is behind me, smiling slightly.

I can't help but throw my arms across his neck. "Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He grunts but wraps his arms back around me. I hold him, he hold me, then we just let go. "I'm not spending another day in this damn rancid arena." he growls.

"What do you mean?" I blink. Is he going to kill himself? Because I'm not killing him, I owe him now twice. And Tye is no where in sight, so I doubt he's killing him either.

"We're finding Tye, I'm going to kill him, you're going to kill me and you're going to win." He explains, already starting to walk.

I blanched. "What? I'm not killing you!" I protest.

He shrugs simply, "Then I kill myself." He stops and looks me dead in the eyes. "Serenity, I have nothing left in District Two. Faith is gone. My parents probably hate me for letting Faith go. I would be in jail if I was there right now. The whole reason I volunteered when Faith was entered was to get _her_ out alive." He said.

I realize he's dead serious. Now I'm thinking of ways to help him kill Tye, because he deserves to avenge Faith's death. We've gotten part one down, now all we need is part two. I shake my head. "If I win, it won't be good that I help killed a cripple, or if you win, that doesn't look good for either of us."

Fathom laughs bitterly. "Blue wanted to be the one to tell you."

"What?"

"Tye isn't a cripple. He's not crazy, never has been. Infact, he's a genius. A damn genius. All this time he's been pretending to be insane but he's not. No one has considered him a threat because they haven't known."

I absorb in the information. It is a smart thing, I have to hand it to him. He's now in the final three, nearly the finale. "Brilliant." I murmur.

"Glad you think so. Looking for me?" An unfamiliar voice asks. We both turn around to see Tye, watching us, talking about him.

"Stalking us?" My comeback instincts fire immediately.

Tye shrugs. "I'm not waiting for you." He says. "Like District Two said, I'm not spending another day here."

Fathom smiles, "Then lets battle it out."

Tye glances in my direction. "Leave the girl out."

Fathom chuckles and draws out his sword. "You read my mind."

They lunge into action. In the first five seconds of the duel Fathom jabs Tye in the arm. Tye fights back immediately, getting Fathom's shoulder. The metal weapons clink together a few times at attempt to get each other. They're having some sort of conversation with each other, using words that would only get my mouth washed with soap. Then the unthinkable happed, Tye cuts Fathom's wrist off, the one holding the sword. He kicks Fathom in his stomach, and he lands backwards. Then Tye takes his own sword and stabs him repeatedly.

"FATHOM!" I scream at the same time the cannon rings through the arena. The hovercraft was waiting for us, and collects Fathom's bleeding body, leaving me alone with Tye.

"I hate you." I whispered.

Tye is wearing the biggest grin on his face. "What was that?" He cups his hand around his ear.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream even louder.

Tye ignore me, it's like he has this whole speech planned out. "I knew you would make the finals, Serenity."

I spat at him. "Really? How?"

"You beat everyone in training, you probably would have beat me, if I wasn't trained or had my plan." He said. Look, flattery gets you no where, buddy boy.

"Where are you getting at, Tye?" I buy myself time, trying to think of a plan. His sword is away from him but he could easily get it. I can't run from him forever. Plus, I can see the force field, no where to run that he doesn't know.

Wait, the force field? That's it! If I can get him in hand to hand combat, then I can get him over to the forcefield. It should shock him, and then I should have enough time to get my knife out of my belt and stab the son of a bitch.

"I eliminated everyone I can that could possibly help you. Before Titus got your little friend Trey, I got him. The Careers would have never have found you and Ebony, and she would have never died. Then you would never have killed the moron. If I never killed Blue then you wouldn't have blamed and killed Jessa. And now the twins, your final life line. Gone, because of me." He explains.

Instead of crying or screaming or showing any emotion, to give him the satisfaction, I lie. I do what I have to do to get him to leap. "That maybe so but I got rid of your two allies. Titus, Titus is gone. And that girl...what was her name?"

Anger flashes through his face. "Cordilla." He hisses.

I snap my finger. "Ah yes, Cordillia. She was so frail when I found her. She was trying to fish but she was in Trey and I's turf. Trey told me not to bother with someone so weak, but I couldn't help myself. Every ounce of color drained from her voice when she saw me with my knife. She asked-no, begged- me not to kill her." I lied.

More anger passed through him, almost there. "No."

"You should have heard her cries." I raised my voice to a higher octave, shriller, to mimic her. "TYE! TYE!"

He snapped. He lunges at me, tackling me to the floor. He wieghed atleast a hundred and fifty pounds more than me. I used all of my strength to get up. He was facing the forcefield. I kept pushing and staggering. We kept turning in different directions, I could see he wanted his sword.

I was inches away. I pushed harder against him, smacking him into the wall. I felt the electricity course through his body. His left side of his face was singed. He was still breathng, still alive. He didn't seem as shocked as I planned. I kicked him in his groin, pushing him into the force field again. He closed his eyes and fell. Still alive.

I quickly took out my knife. I crouched down and stabbed his right shoulder. "That was for Trey." I stabbed his other shoulder. "That was for Ebony." I sliced his legs. "That was for Blue and Faith." I stabbed his heart. "That was for Fathom." I kicked his face, breaking his nose. "And that was for me."

The cannon fired. "That's for Panem."

Then to my relief, I hear Claudius, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Forty-ninth Hunger Games, Serenity Starr! I give you- the tribute of District Four!" The the sound of cheers flood the arena.

I won.

The hovercraft to collect me swings down a ladder and I grab on as they pull me upwards. The first thing someone does is thrust me water. I try to grab the class with my left hand but three of my finger can't move. The glass drops.

"Someone look at her hand!" An authority orders.

Mags comes rushing over to me. "Serenity, are you okay? Are you hurt, shocked, dizzy, sick? Serenity? Answer me!"

"I'm fine." I breath, exhausted, breathing heavily. "Better than ever."


	12. Part 1 Epilogue

_**The end of Part 1! I'm very excited to start writing and posting Part 2: A Force in the Quell, which will be about Haymitch's games and victory tour. I decided to do a little bit of each epilogue from Haymitch's perspective. Well, I give you Part 1: The Epilogue**_.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
><em>Tell the World I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<em>  
><em>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<em>  
><em>Tell the World that I'm coming home.<em>  
><em>-Coming Home by Diddy Dirty Money feat. Skylar Grey<em>

My eyes open to the picture of physicians and nurse scurrying everywhere. Mags is sitting in the chair beside me to my right and Wave to my left. "What...what's going on?" I asked tiredly.

"We're back in the Capitol, dear." It's Calypso, though, who answers me. She's watching me from the door frame.

"You've been healing. Four of your fingers have been amputated, thankfully that's the worst of your injuries. Your leg needed stitches and you've need a minor blood transfusion." Mags tells me. I look at my hands. Three fingers are missing from my left hand and one from my right. There's now a flesh like material covering where the fingers used to be, a prosthetic replacement. I flex them, and they all work just fine.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, feeling drained. Every ounce of me feels heavy and sore.

"Two days." Wave replies this time, and it looks as if he's been sober for a long time. "You've lost thirteen pounds in the games, so the Capitol has been trying to help you regain your weight and color, since you're underage for surgery."

"They've schedueled the recap and interview for tonight." Calypso says, and she looks disgusted. "Everything is planned out, no need to worry, dear."

I sit up. My blonde hair has lost most of it's blue dye. My skin looks like it's been died a shade darker, from all the blood and dirt caked onto my body during the games. They must have washed me several times because my skin feels smooth and I'm positive I can feel remains of grainy residue of that wash that removes most of your skin.

I'm ushered out no later than twenty minutes after I wake up. They have a room preppared for me that resembles my remake one. The triplets are waiting for me and when they see me it's a mixture of horror and delight.

Immediately Anette begins my hair, which she says is the second biggest horror, running up to my skin which Ninette decides to tackle. I reach up to see what she's doing. It feels wet and when my hand returns my finger is stained blue.

"More dye?" I pout, followed by a grimace as Ninette removes a wax strip. Who knew your hair can grow back a lot in thirteen days.

Colette is painting my nails and doing other cosmetic nessecities. "I swear, Serenity, your games were the best yet!" She says brightly.

I feel the sting in my eyes but hold back my tears, smiling at what would happen if I damaged my mascara. "What was your favorite part?" I ask softly, like I'm not fazed.

"I, personally, enjoyed the end when you got your revenge." Colette says, "A very dramatic ending."

"My favorite was when you and Fathom defeated Titus and you crush him in a hug." Anette decides.

"I happened to love when you and Trey kissed." Ninette says, the hopeless romantic she is. "Sorry." She adds as she not only rips another waxing strip but sees my face fall.

"My all time favorite was when you and Trey dropped the eggs on Jessa and Cristan." Calypso's voice rings through the room, dismissing the triplets from the room. Each of them give me a kiss on the cheek and a small hug for good luck. "Lift your arms." She ordered and slid a cotton-y fabric over my body.

She doesn't do anything else besides force me into a pair of gladiators and jacket. She shows me a mirror to look at myself. My hair is down in it's natural state with streaks of turquoise coursing through it. My eyes were given contacts to match the purple of the fabric of the dress. My eyelids are dusted with iridescant silver shadow, that shimmers on an angle. My lips are glossed shiny. As for my attire, I'm wearing a sundress the color of my opening ceremonies outfit- purple and sea green. I'm wearing a light jacket that match the streaks in my hair. I'm not Captiol.

I'm District Four.

"Go knock 'em dead!" Calypso whispers to me as they're announcing me on stage.

Caesar gives me the option of recap or interview first and I choose the recap. I might as well get it over with. So a huge screen plays for us and the crowd, and all of Panem.

It starts off with the horn signaling us to go. Some run to the Cornucopia, some run away. athey focus in on me and Faith. How I grab my stuff, barely beeing seen. And how Faith distracts Jessa, then elbows Fathom to help. It goes to me dropping the eggs on Jessa, meeting up with Trey. The audience laughs, and I can't help myself but laugh too. It shows some parts of me and Trey, some parts of Titus or Tye, and some with the Careers. I realize, only playing music makes it more enticing.

It shows when Faith pretends to go hunting but she really goes to poison Erik's food supply. How he's so close to dead but yet Jessa still comes and kills him harshly. It shows Titus's first attack to be witness with Cordilla. It transitions to the next day, when Trey and I find the Careers and the battle between Livia and Jessa. The Careers reaction to Titus's attack. I cry silently when we get to the part where Trey dies, seeing Tye sneak up and attack him first then Titus eating him. I try not to smile seeing Jessa and Cristan being mauled by a wolf.

Tears roll down my cheeks as I see me and Ebony pair up, then Tye setting the fire that attracks the Careers, and Cristan killing Ebony. I smile smally, triumphantly when I kill Cristan. My grin deepens when I see Fathom shout at Jessa again. More tears come when I see Tye kill Blue and Jessa comforting him in his last seconds, promising what it seems like to protect me. I had it so wrong. I cry from there on out. Seeing the monster I become when I kill Jessa.

Reliving Faith's death, which turns out to be the most bloodiest and tragic. Me hugging Fathom after he saves my life. Him and Tye's battle. Fathom's death. Then the most epic out of all of them, and I'm not being biased here, Tye and I. It seems to last a lot longer than the ten minutes I depicted it. The best part, my revenge. And it ends with me looking up and smiling as they announce me winner.

My reaction is serenly calmer than most usually are. I don't know what to say. It's sad, yes, but I don't feel heart broken. Why should I? This is what we have to do when it's a battle to the death. Yes, the pain is undescribable of losing people that mean a lot to you. But they're in a different, better place than Panem. Anywhere is better than Panem, and to some extent I envy them for being able to leave. But I don't regret what I've done. What I've had to do. Everything happens for a reason.

"That was some fight at the end." Caesar says, and the crowd cheers in agreement. "This huge two hundred fifty, 6"5 boy fighting this 5"1 ninety pound girl in hand-to-hand combat and she wins."

I smile with all the charm I have, "You know that part where I told Tye I hated him?" He nods. "Well, as I'm entertaining him I'm thinking of how to beat him, you know? If he had a weapon, I'd have have no chance of beating him. Wrestling him was a huge gamble but I guess it worked in my favor.

Caesar shakes his head. "I don't know about that. We've all seen you with a knife and how handy you are with it. I imagine that's how you got a ten." He sees me blush and smile. "That is how you got a ten, isn't it?"

"Partly." I admit. "But I also used a spear, I'm good with those. To bad you guys never got to see me with a spear. You could have seen my mad skills." I karate chopped the air to show how naive I can act when I want to.

"So how does it feel, being the youngest tribute to ever win the Hunger Games?" He asks me, the crowd is silent, dying for my response.

"Honestly? It feels like I've achieved something that has never been done before. And no one has! It's amazing that I, a small twelve year old, could beat everyone else. It feels wierd too. I mean, I'm twelve and I get my own house with riches someone could only dream of!" I lie, squealing.

Remember Serenity: no remorse.

**Haymitch's POV (**_**AN: He's fourteen now, fifteen in the games**_**)**

I stared at the tv in disgust. This girl, Serenity Starr, absolutely repulses me. This twelve year old has murdered three people and she feels no sympathy for her actions. "I can't watch this." I announce to my mother, my younger brother Terran, and my long time girlfriend Andromeda.

Terran, who's only eleven, is staring at the tv in a daze. "I don't understand how, she's gorgeous."

He's so absorbed in her long platinum blonde hair. I would say it was dyed but there's blue streaks in there too, and she's underage to have her hair dyed that much without parental consent, and from what Panem has seen of her mother, she gave no permission.

I guess she's pretty if someone came up and asked me. I don't like her purple eyes, they seem too unnatural, too Captiol. And she seems a tad bit irritated by the contacts, it's obvious they're contacts, because she keeps rubbing her eyes when she feels they're not paying her enough attention.

"Give her a break, she's young." Andromeda says. I know for a fact she sympathizes for her. She would make me watch with her whenever Serenity became in trouble.

"She seems mature enough to handle a Capitol audition and control the crowd." I raise my eyebrow.

"She did what she had to do to keep her life." Andy defends. "What if it was me, Haymitch?"

I stare at her. Unlike most poeple from the Seam she has brown eyes, like the color of coffee, a rarity. "It would never be you." I dead-panned. I can't even imagine the thought of her up there.

"But what if it was." She presses and I say nothing. "What if you loved her? Then what?"

I shake my head. "I don't know, and I don't think about it, because that will never happen."

"What if you fell in love with a girl who was like her? What if you fell in love with a girl who won the games?" She asks.

My voice is firm. "I will never love a girl like Serenity Starr, nonetheless her herself."

**The END of Part One: The Youngest Tribute.**


	13. Part 2 Chapter 1

_**OK, the first two chapters are Serenity's victory tour. Just saying. And I know, I know that the victory tour is supposed to be in thhe winter, between the games, but I had a twist. The reapings come in chapter three and there's a little twist not mentioned in the book...a good one...**_

Part Two: A Force in the Quell

All my life I've been good but now,  
>I'm thinking 'What the hell'<br>All I want is to mess around,  
>and I don't really care about<br>If you love me, if you hate me,  
>you can't save me<br>-What the Hell? by Avril Lavigne

Mags enters my house holding a purple and green three tiered cake in her hands, topped with aqua '13' candles. "Happy birthday!" She sings to me.

I groan and tell her to set the cake on the table. "I told you that you didn't have to get me anything. That included a cake." I scolded.

Mags smirks. "That was from the triplets, they're very sorry they can't be here today but they promised to see you bright and early on the train tomorrow, to get you ready for District Twelve."

I gulped, remembering Trey was from Twelve. I frown. "My victory tour is way overdue." I do some calculations in my head. Today is May twenty third. We spend a day in each district, which starts tomorrow, and one in the Capitol, with the one day saved for District Four, since that's last. That's fourteen days. That means we return one day before the reapings, exactly.

"Well, what with the presidential elections, the Capitol has been very busy." Mags says. Thats true. And thanks to me, our new president is Coriolanus Snow.

* * *

><p>"Just putting a dabble of blush here." Calypso says to herself, stroking the soft brush against my skin. It's been nearly a year since I've last seen her and soon she'll be choosing her next tribute to style since she has the ability.<p>

"Who you think you'll be styling this year?" I asked, examining my nails, which were expertly painted navy.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired of doing likelys, so no Careers. Well, with twice the usual I should manage to find one loser I could turn gorgeous." She says mindlessly, moving to my eyelids. She reminds me of the twist of the Quarter Quell.

I scowl, even if it can ruin my make up. "Hurtful." I say.

Calypso chuckles. "I just said I didn't want a Career this year, implying you were one, therefore not a loser." She squeezes my shoulder. "I'll admit, I'm going to miss working with you. I've never grown close to a tribute before."

"Have you styled any other winners before?" I groaned, seeing that there was navy streaks through my hair. It was only two weeks ago I managed to get my aqua dye out. Great. Just great.

She thinks, how long can this list be? She's been in this business no more than thiry years. "There was my first tribute, Jette. Hmmm. Oh! Carleson, Avery, Tudor, Melinda, Rosario, and you." She exclaims.

My eyes widen, she's had seven winners out of her twenty five years. "Jette? Jette was your first tribute?" Jette probably is my favorite victor out of all of them. She was so pretty everytime she was on stage. She partook in the first Quell, hailing from District Seven.

"Yes, yes." She says dismissevely. "Oh! And Wave, how can I forget Wave? I remember seeing him at the reaping, so shy and innocent, now look at him!"

"Wave was yours too?" Wave was another example of her brilliance. I remember seeing him when I was nearly eight, having an insta-crush on him.

"Yes. One of my favorites, along with you and Avery." She's referring to the girl that won ten years ago, being District Twelve's first and only victor to this day. She was a fiery one, so quiet until her final battle, which is one of my favorites but my mother makes me watch it on mute. I never knew what her and the boy from District Two said to each other until recently.

"Is styling, like, some sort of thing that runs in the family?" I asked.

"No but I hope my son will follow in my footsteps." She started curling my hair with a blazing iron.

I blinked. She never mentioned any kids or husband. "Son? I didn't know you had children."

She smiled. "I don't. I have a child, and he's adopted. I just got him three months ago. Cinna. I named him Cinna, it means creative."

"It's a cute name." I say, then she makes me stand up to put on my dress. I think that's all I get to wear. I take a look in the mirror. "Really, Calypso? Really?"

She forced me into a sundress (which I find funny because there isn't that much sunny about D-Twelve). It's a light wear, the fabric soft. There's a belt, really more like a string, at my upper waist. It's navy and white striped.

"Apparently they like you in stripes. And blue." She shrugs, like there's nothing else to say. The train comes to a sudden halt, we must be there. "Do you know what you're sayin during your speech?"

I nodded. "I just hope I don't start crying." Trixxa bursts through the door, tells me I look pretty as always, and says we must get into a car to go to District Twelve's Justice Building. Calypso says she'll meet me there. Mags squeezes my hand and tells me I'll do fine. Wave, I have no idea how he managed to tag along, says that District Twelve likes me. They also told me that some merchants from Twelve sponsored me after Trey died.

I remind myself that all I have to do is give a speech, meet the parents, talk with Avery a little, and have a small dinner with the mayor, the parents, Avery (in other districts it's with more), and my team which consists of Knighty, Mags and Wave, the triplets, and Calypso.

When I arrive, there's a huge crowd waiting for me. In the poorer districts usually there isn't that big of a turn out. They cheer for me, some give me small smiles or waves. None try and attack me like what happened in previous years.

I step onto the stage and look into the crowd. Directly below me is a woman with long auburn hair and two toddlers with tufts of the same hair color, which must be Danica's relatives. To the left of them is a married couple, they look young, somewhere around their early thirties and a small girl, like seven, and a baby boy on the mothers hip. The seven year old looks a lot like Trey, so they must be his family.

I lean into the microphone once the cheering dies down. I expected more officials here but since there are none, I'll just have to go out on a limb.

"Hello." I say, and blush, because my voice sounds so small. "Um, there's so many things I'd like to say about District Twelve. If you watched the games, you know that I allied with Trey from day one. I know I made a Career alliance when I was reaped but there was some...complications.

"When I watched the reapings from the other districts, you can ask anyone from my team, I immediately wanted Trey as my ally." Mags and Trixxa nod, because stupid Wave was drunk that night. "And when he was interviewed, I guess he wanted me as an ally too because he made the first move. Trey has saved my life in so many ways. After he died, he was my motivation to keep fighting because I owed him that. He trusted me with his life and now I had to honor it.

"Although I cried the next day and I might have seemed defenseless, the whole time I was thinking about how and what I could do to win. Even though we shared a kiss, he was like a brother to me. I will never forget him, and I'm eternally grateful for the time I got to spend with him and get to know him." The crowd burst into cheers and it looked like his family was crying.

I turned to Danica's family, the toddlers were silent and the mother was bowing her head respectively. "I admit, I didn't care too much for the older tributes as you saw during my games." There was a little laugh from the audience. "So naturally I didn't really notice Danica. I didn't pay her mind until Trey brought her up, with his anger towards Cristan. And when I watched my games over, seeing the fight with him, it gave me a new respect toward older tributes. If she was still here, and if I lived in District Twelve, I think we would be good friends. Thank you." I stepped away from the stand and walked backstage, as there was several applause for me.

I was driven with Mags and Wave, with Knighty yelling into her phone, to the mayor's house where I was going to have dinner with everyone. The car was silent the whole ride.

Besides the mayor, we were the first to arrive, well Calypso was there too with the triplets. She was the first to reach me, giving me a hug. "That was well put together." She whispered into my ear.

I couldn't stop the silent tears from falling. "I miss him so much." I cried.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I broke my embrace with my stylist and saw Trey's family. They motioned me foward and I excused myself, saying I wont be long. "Mr and Mrs. Evansce." I greeted.

"Hello Serenity." The woman said.

"I'm deeply and truly sorry for your loss, I really am." I say, wiping the tears from my face, glad all my makeup is waterproof. "Sorry, thinking of the games makes me emmotional." I sniffled.

"We would just like to tell you how much we appreciate everything you've said." Mrs. Evansce says. "We could tell Trey was very fond of you."

I don't know whether she means _love_ fond or _sister_ fond. So I just say, "To be honest he deserves this more than I do. In the short time we had together he's become one of my best friends."

She nods. "Everything happens for a reason, we're strong believers in that saying. I think you won because you deserved it just as much as any other tribute, maybe even more. You never acted out on brute, just reason and retribution." Who am I kidding? Retribution is just a nicer way of saying revenge.

"Thank you." I say because that's all I really can say. I don't know how much more I can handel at this point.

* * *

><p>You would think other districts would be eventful. But really, they weren't. My speech was mild and short for District Eleven but I did meet, and to some extent befriend,the victor of four years ago, Chaff. He seems like a cool guy. We swapped numbers and I left him with a promise to stay in touch.<p>

Ten was...how do I put this...awkward. And painful. Very, very painful. If it wasn't for me District Ten would have gotten their first victor in twenty years. They, like District Twelve only have one living victor. I witnessed Cordilla's death and then later blamed myself so Tye would attack. And Tye...people are saying our battle was the most suspensful. I killed him maliciously and I couldn't even look at his family in the eye. Needless to say they were giving me death glares for killing their genius son.

The we had Nine. Nine was tortorous, just like Twelve. I had to face Ebony's family, and I actually cried on stage because she had an identical twin, that was crying silently as I spoke about her dead sister. The family, like Trey's, thanked me for helping their daughter and saying such nice words about her.

Eight was nothing. I didn't know anything about those tribues, I didn't even know their victor. Seven was probably the best for me, you know? I knew exactly what to say. I got a laugh out of them, saying how much I enjoyed watching Livia battle with Jessa, and how I wish she won the battle. I condemended the boy, whose name was Mason, for making it far, farther than I thought I could go. I got a thank you from Livia's parents for saying how much I respect her and looked up to her, because I don't know if I could have faced Jessa without watching her do it.

Six was almost as bad as Ten, if not worse. I actually complimented Tye whereas I couldn't say one nice thing about Titus. He killed so many people close to me and he almost had me. I couldn't even hide my disgust but the parents actually came up to me and apologized for their son. That, I must say was a first.

Like Eight, there was nothing to say about District Five. At that point I used pre-written speeches for them and Three, skipping over Four. I have a lot to say to my district.

In all honesty, I was dreading Two more than any other district. Here we have the twins that saved my life numerous times. And all I gave to them was a brutal death. Well, Fathom's wasn't as bad as his sister's, which was named number one on the most bloodiest death list.

I was dressed in something respectful. A hot pink cardigan and forest green business pants because those were the twins favorite colors. I was only speaking to one family this time. And yet, it was double the pain.

The first thing I did was ask for a minute of silence to honor the twins, something I'm only did for this district. Then I started my speech about the Halloway twins. "When I first met Fathom and Faith it was the Opening Ceremonies. Blue and I originally allied with them, because it was a natural thought they could win. But District One propossed a counter-offer so our alliance had to wait.

"I think Faith looked at me like a younger sister because she was constantly saving my life in ways I don't think any of us realize. I can't say thank you enough to show how thankful I am towards Faith Halloway. To me, she's an older sister, an idol, an inspiration, a visionary.

"I think it's safe to say I grew on Fathom. Our relationship was...tentative. I don't think he really trusted me until Faith admitted how much she respected me. He saved my life two times which was two more too many. He owed me nothing but yet he risked his life for me and I can't express how grateful I am towards that. Behind the danger and uninviting demeanor he was really an amazing guy. In the end he surprised me but when the final battle came, the end was really dedicated to Fathom." I finished. The audience was silent at first but then it erupted into several cheers.

Dinner was eventful, more than any other district. Mr and Mrs. Halloway and this guy named Chet, who was Faith's fiancee pulled me over.

I told them my true feelings about the twins, how I adored them and looked up to them, which was nothing less than the truth. They in return told me that Fathom sent himself in to protect Faith because she was getting married in two months and was with child.

"I never knew." I shook my head. "But Faith really was probably my favorite in the competition."

"She was voted fan favorite." Mr. Halloway said. "We wanted to tell you that despite what Fathom said, we would still love him even if Faith died."

I nodded. "I hope you do know that I would never kill him. I could never do that to him. I just figured if we could get rid of Tye then we would let the Gamemakers decide who was going to win."

"We know that." Mrs. Halloway said, they were turning towards the rest of the guests. Her eyes were flooding with tears as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good person, Serenity, no matter what other people tell you."


	14. Part 2 Chapter 2

_**'Kay, well, I decided not to do a song every chapter. Too much work...not enough time...**_

Don't get me started on District One. Too late, already started. You know how awkward and wierd I felt during District Ten? Multiply that by two...carry the four...you should get a zillion times worse. I personally killed both of their tributes.

People threw stuff at me. Tomatoes, glass bottles, tomatoes with glass shards. I was ushered away by two Peacekeepers who told me that was the worst uprising they saw during a victory speech. It didn't help. Then during the dinner, I recieved death threats from four people. The mayor, the father of Jessa, Cristan's girlfriend, and the daughter of the mayor who was '_in love_' with Cristan. Worst. Day. Of. My. Life.

* * *

><p>Calypso was holding onto my shoulders, staring me dead in the eyes. Her damn blue ones really make me uncomfortable. "You look beautiful, dear. Now go outside and knock 'em dead."<p>

I nodded, feeling twice as nervous as I did during my first time up on this stage. "This interview could go on for hours, not three minutes."

Calypso chuckled. "They wouldn't, dear. These only last around twenty minutes. And be excited! After this you get to be one of the first to party at the president's new mansion and you get to see all of the victors. Plus, the Gamemakers have some announcement they want to share."

I shook my head and sighed inwardly. "I better get my butt out there." I grumbled, walking outside.

"Good luck!" She called, laughing to herself.

"How's the victor life been treating you so far?" Caesar asks, once I sit down and calls me by new nickname in the Captiol 'Mermaid Princess'.

I batt my glitter dusted eyelashes. Time to get into character. "So super fantastic!" I bubble with fake giddiness. I have to admit, though, I kind of love it.

Caesar chuckles. "Anything new, exciting?"

I look at him seriously. "Caesar." I say and he looks like he doesn't know what he said wrong. "What can be more exciting then your victory tour?" And the crowd cheers again, loving my attitude.

Caesar smiles, and pats my cheek. I resist the urge to flinch or stiffen. "That's the spirit, darling. So tell us, what have you been really doing with your money."

I shrug. I can't lie about this one. "I helped my sister and her husband buy a good house. I couldn't stand them living in a crammed apartment especially with a newborn. I couldn't live myself if my niece inhaled proccessing factory smoke if I could help it. My family mean the world to me."

Caesar seems touched. "I think it's so good that you put your family as one of your top priorities, especially at a young age." The crowd gives a sound of agreement, like I care what they think.

I give another shrug. "I don't have anything besides them. I start a new school when I return from the Quell, so no friends. I'm allergic to cats, and we don't have dogs in District Four, so no pets. And aren't I a little young for a boyfriend." All of the sudden the crowd laughs as does Caesar. What the hell? "What?" Now I know I sound naive and I'm not even trying.

"I think that's up for an argument." Caesar says.

I blink. "What do you mean?" And now I'm back to acting my ignorance.

"Let's just say I've heard from a few people on how beautiful you look." And he drops it there. No more on that discussion.

We talk about nothing more than my new life, which was easy but a drag. I don't want all of Panem to know my personal life and I know I will get a good smack from Trinity for mentioning Vanity during my interview. I'll be dreading to see her when I get back.

* * *

><p>"So, what's first the party of the announcement?" I ask Mags when we get to Snow's mansion.<p>

Mags stares at me. "How did you know about the announcement?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer. "The announcement. We're an hour early, and the meeting is in the living room."

There's a ton of victors already there. Old, new, pretty, ugly. I find myself standing next to Chaff and Wave. They say that everyone is here and we're just waiting on Bluecreeks. When he showed up, we got down to business fast because now there was only twenty minutes before guests would start arriving.

"As you all know, this Quell is double the tributes this year. Two districts have only one mentor: Ten and Twelve. It would be extremely difficult to mentor four tributes as it is hard to just do two. We would like to know if anyone would volunteer to help them." Ren announced. What an announcement, Ren! Shouldn't you have thought of this when you were...I don't know...planning the games?

The only districts that have the enough to spare is the Career districts and Six. Two is in first place with eight, we come in second with seven, One would probably be higher but a few have died so they only have five now, and Six, which no one knows how they possibly managed, has five out of six victors still alive and healthy.

A previous victor from District Six, a non-morphling (shoker, I know), raises his hand. "I guess I'll help Ten out." He shrugs.

Mags, Wave, Melinda, and J.T. are mentoring this year. I know our victors would gladly help out but Fraser, the winner of the first Hunger Games, is too old and broken and Farley hates District Twelve because of her Games.

No one wants to help out poor District Twelve. Avery looks overwhelmed, twenty-six and having to watch over four kids no less than twelve years younger than her. I sigh and look around. Nobody looks interested, except Mags but like I said she's already mentoring someone else.

Trey was from Twelve and if I kept an eye on him

I gave a sound of defeat and raise my hand. "Me." Everyone eyes stared at me. "I guess I'll do it. I'll help out Twelve."

No one speaks. Mags and Wave are equally shocked, just like everyone else exxcept Avery who looks grateful towards me. "Aren't you a little young?" Plutarch asks, breaking the silence.

"You never set an age limit." I snapped. "Besides, it's not like any of these bastards want to help out." I felt heat tinge my neck, realizing what I said.

"Said like a true victor." Chaff apraised me and everyone laughed except the Gamemakers.

"I don't see why she can't do it." Melinda said. Everyone looked at her, because Melinda hardly ever speaks.

"She can do it." Ren said gravely. What the hell? He makes it sound like someone is dying. Does he really think that I can't help a tribute out as much as the next victor? How rude.

After the meeting Avery approaches me. "You've got a lot of nerve to do something like that." She says, her grey blue eyes staring back at me.

"As long as it's well appreciated." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. When did I become so disrespectful?

"I came to say thanks." She holds her hands up defensevely. "And congratulations, you are now a victor, complete with the look, the attitude, and the attention."

"Thanks." I smirk. "Do I get to choose my tributes or what?"

She laughs. "If you want you may choose which two you would like, it doesn't matter to me. I can never pull a victor anyways."

"You will. I know you will but you've only been at this ten years." I say.

She smiles. "Maybe this year I can pull it off with some help."

I nod. "Bet we can." And I high-five her, because now I'm determined.

_**I'm not doing the thing for District Four but I am putting Serenity talkin to Blue's sister next chapter because she plays a small role in this. Next chapter is the reapings with Haymitch *Sigh* Can't wait to post it. Very sorry this chapter is short**_


	15. Part 2 Chapter 3

"Serenity, may I talk to you?" Honey-like eyes darted from side to side, glancing around to make sure no one was watching us. Her brown hair was sleeked into a tight fishtail braid, swivelling from her left side down to her neck on the right side. She was beautiful...she looked so familiar. Couldn't put a name on it, am I seriously getting that old? Definitely familiar though.

"Who are you?" I blinked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm late. To think you'd know Blue's twin sister."

I smirked. "To think you'd be somewhat like Blue." I responded. "I know I'm advanced for my age." I chuckled on the inside on that one. "But I can't think of _everything_."

She laughed, it sounded cold. "Of course, another arrogant victor." She shook her head. "And I actually thought you were different."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I can't let you insult me without me knowing your name." I joked. I didn't want Blue's sister hating me. I really didn't want anyone hating me but to be fair, Blue's sister meant a lot more then a bunch of strangers from District Three.

She actually _almost _allowed herself to smile. "Aqua. My name is Aqua."

I giggled. Was she serious? "Aqua and Blue. Your parents are very creative."

"Hippies actually." She shrugged.

"I thought hippies died along with North America." I said, already having the mood lightened.

"One can drream." She laughed. "You know, I guess I was wrong. You don't sound that bad."

Look, we can go all day on how amazing I am. I know, I'm fabulous. People misjudge me all the time but I'm really just a loveable thirteen year old. That won the Forty-Ninth Hunger Games, killed three people, resonsible for four other deaths, oh and I was nearly eaten alive. "If I remember, you wanted to tell me something..."

She nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to say thanks for avenging my brother's death even though you got the wrong person." She sighed, smiled, and shook her head. "It was still honorable."

"Your welcome. It was the least that I could do." I shrugged. I was about to say more but I was completely, and rudely, cut off.

"Aqua?"

"I'm in here!" She shouted. A guy joined us, he looked barely a year older than Aqua. He was ripped, tan, green-eyed, a typical male from District Four. "Serenity this is my boyfriend John Odair." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek.

"Pleasure." I bowed my head. "If you excuse me, I must get back to the party." Suddenly, I had the urge to get drunk. I heard that's what adults do when they want to drown their problems. That's what I needed.

Drown my problems, and make them sink.

/

Apparently the triplets packed for me while I was at the party. They decided that I was going straight from my dinner to District Twelve. Since there aren't "worthy" hotels in District Twelve I was forced against my will by Calypso to stay with Avery. She looked at us like a mother would look at her children.

I got into appropriate attire for the reapings. Which meant my hair was down and, again thanks to Calypso, stained blue. District Twelve is so freaking cold, even in June, so I had a long-sleeved green low cut V-neck on. I _had _to wear purple skinny jeans because now all of Panem loved me in puprle and green.

As I stood up on the stage I could have sworn everbody in District Twelve gave me a good 'what the fuck' look. Some old man even shouted: "What is _she_ doing here?" And to be completely honest, it made me feel like a piece of shit.

The mayor introduced me and said what my purpose for being here was. The audience cheered like they were grateful for me stepping up to help them out. I knew they couldn't care less.

I guess they had a new escort this year. She looked extremely young, probably eighteen. Her hair, which was a wig, was all metallic silver. I guess they wanted to add excitement by using a young escort. They introduced her as Effie Trinket. What a Capitol name, even I'm jealous.

"Maysilee Donnor." Effie cries first.

I look out into the crowd and try to find her. She's being crushed in a hug by a girl that looks a lot like her. Must be sisters. Her ash blonde hair is pulled into two identical braids. Her eyes are blue, what a District Twelve shocker. Must be from the merchant side. She hugs another girl her age and walks up on stage. _**(AN: That other girl is Katniss's mom, just saying)**_

I leaned next to Avery. "Her. I want her."

Avery leaned away and nodded. "You can have her." She says.

"Allison Giers." Effie trills next. I don't may much mind to her, she won't be mine, I'm not responsible for her. It might sound cruel but if my tributes die, it's inevitable one will if the other wins, I'm back to rooting for my home.

"Asher Trannyth." It's some scrawny thirteen year old. Nothing I want. My sympathizing for the younger tribute days are over. I proved it's possible. No one has the stinking excuse it's never been done before. Therefore, I'm sorry Asher Trannyth, I don't want you.

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

Everyone stopped to look at Haymitch. Unlike his fellow male tribute, or any other tribute I've seen from District Twelve, he was handsome. Yes, I thought Trey was good looking but he's no comparrison to Haymitch.

He had a scowl, or was it a smirk, on his face. He didn't look fearful like his fellow tributes, he looked genuinly annoyed. He'd probably look ten times better if he wiped that look off his face. I'm saying this for his well-being, not mine. This is how he can pick up sponsors. Capitol girls just die for handsome tributes. They'd pay _anything_ to see them win.

"And him. I want him too." I whisper.

She nods. "Give me the misfits will you."

I hold my hands and blink my eyes innocently, giving a huge smile. "That was the price you had to pay, besides I'm ADHD, I need excitement."

I positive I heard her mutter, "ADHD, my ass."

I juse grinned wider. "I don't see much in Maysilee, she's pretty yeah but I bet so are the Careers. And Haymitch...Haymitch is just different. I've never seen anyone show their annoyance before."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a crush on him because you can't become remotely close to him. In a few days he might be dead."

I smirked. "Anyone could die in a few days, it's the real idiots that die during the bloodbath. I doubt he's an idiot and no, I don't like him."

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm, ok."

"Oh hush!" I snapped. "Lets just meet them already."

\/

When I told them I was their mentor, the reaction was different then I expected. Maysilee smiled. She said nothing except 'cool' but I could tell she was happy. Allison and Asher, let's just say they weren't happy with Avery. And Haymitch, well, he just gave the longest response.

"We have no say?"

I blinked, stunned by the harsh in his tone. I just smiled, I'm not going to let him make me vulnerable. _I'm_ the one in charge, even if he's two years older than me."Is that a nice way of saying you don't want me as a mentor?"

He shrugged. "It's my way of saying I would like a saying in the person that can potentially keep me alive. I'm not sure a _thirteen year old_ is going to be able to do that as apposed to a twenty six year old."

Ouch. That hurt. Like sticks and needles hurt.

Asher and Allison looked away because this wasn't their business. Avery looked at me, Maysilee looked at Haymitch. I stared down at the table, smiling in a bittersweet way feeling the blood flooding my neck and potentially my cheeks. I liked that he wasn't afriad, I could work with that because in a way it was kind of like me. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

"Look. There is forty-seven other kids that is going to die. It's inevitable. If you want to be one of them keep up your act, I couldn't give a shit. It's my job to help both you and if you don't want it then Maysilee is just as good as a Career because not only does she have one as a mentor but like the top districts, she gets someone to help her all hours of the day without any interruption.

"Now, if you want to be that one that can win, the one that gets to stay alive, then don't give me backsass. I don't need it. I'm partially betraying my district by helping one out. So the option is yours, life or death. Ask Avery, it's nearly impossible to win without someone to help you."

Avery frowned and nodded, reliving her games. The people forgot that she was alive when the final battle took place. The idiot from Five thought she was dead and he waited for the stinking hovercraft to pick him up when Avery snuck up and killed him. I'd have to apologize for that later.

Very few victors can think of their games with so little remorse. There's me, Chaff, Wave, Melinda, basically all the Careers (because, yes, Wave and Melinda weren't Careers), some morphlings, and Jette. Now, there's also some who sob just at the thought of their games. For example: Aphrodite Collins(winner of the Second Hunger Games, hailing from District Two) and Demeter Conway(winner of the Thirty-Fourth Hunger Games, hailing from District Eleven). While I might have had the most suspensful final battle they had the most horrific, Demeter claiming first and Aphrodite second.

_**(AN: I did not intend on making them both having Greek Goddess names while I was planing the story, it just happened.)**_

I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. I made a little motion towards Avery and Effie I was going to take a shower before I watched the reapings, so wait for me. They both gave me a short nod and the tributes looked at us confused. I just smiled and walked away.

I really have to stop being so nice.

\/\]\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

I didn't bother drying my hair when I got out of the shower. I saw some of the water turn blue when I was washing my blonde locks. Surprisingly I mad note to aske Effie if she had any blue dye later. I've been known for the streaks and I can't deny that I look good in them. I might as well just go along with it.

My shirt felt damp and the second I reached the compartment with the TV a shiver spiraled down my back.

At my que, Effie turned on the TV and went to a channel that continuously played the reapings over and over again but started from the beginning when you first tune to it.

The four tributes from one...how do I explain them...? They make Cristan and Jessa look like rag dolls. All of them volunteered. I have a feeling that happened for revenge. Like a statement. Them saying District One will not be ridiculed by no twelve year old. That's a good thing, because there aren't twelve year olds this time around. Maysilee and Allison gulped at the sight of them and ahser look horrified. Haymitch was expressionless.

The tributes from Two made me relax. One of them, a male, looked like he could kill all of the tributes from One. "Watch out for him." I peeped, thinking of Titus. This guy was skinny but he had that possessed look in his eyes.

Avery nodded. "He seems clever, like that guy from Serenity's games." I prayed she wouldn't say Titus. The last thing these kids needed on their mind was a flesh eating monster with no self control. "Tye."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Clever yes, but not calculating. They're easily outsmartable." I said. _**(AN: Reminds you of a certain tribute from District Five in the future...?) **_

No one paid mind to District Three, sadly, no one ever does.

Then there was my district. Everyone watched me as I watched the tributes. And I just thought, _What the hell?_ I'm not the one who's going to fight you, they are. And they made me proud, I almost wanted to cry and be their mentor. This one girl was fifteen, she was tall and lanky. She was wearing wire-framed glasses. She was pretty but also a nerd. I knew this was the female version of Wave which is like saying another Melinda, except she seemed to have more confidence. This was Wave's tribute.

I saw Wave made a point to point to himself and mouth 'me' to her. Melinda elbowed him in the gut when no one was watching them. She was smiling and Wave was grinning back at her. Is she flirting with him? They would make a cute couple. If they get married, I better be a bridesmaid. I'm closer to Wave and her more than anyother previous victors.

Avery seemed to notice this too. I know she's good friends with Melinda, they won like three years apart from each other. "Are you kidding me?" She asked me, but she was grinning too.

Everyone suddenly looked at her. "What?" Maysilee asked fearfully.

I shook my head, still smiling. "Those two victors." I pointed to the screen which now was zooming in on Melinda and Wave.

They looked confused but did't push it further. It wasn't until Effie said, "Aw, they look adorable together!" Until they understood.

"Funny how the games brought them together." Maysilee said.

I shrugged. "It would be a lie to say that nothing good can happen out of these Games."

**Ok, chapter over. I had alot of author notes through the chap, so I apologize for that. Melinda and Wave will be in this story as much as Haymitch because they become Serenity's parental kind of figures, also her greatest friends even though they're nine years older than her. An important death is coming up...and I'm not talking about Maysilee's. Oh and someone will be moving to another District or even the Capitol... Curious yet?**

**-GuardiansofOlympus**


	16. Part 2 Chapter 4

_**I know Haymitch might seem OOC sometimes but remember he's cocky and indifferent as a teen. If you guys are expecting him to be a complete asshole, I suggest you stop reading and wait until his family dies because until then I don't plan on him being a he-bitch. I'm glad you guys like. As much as I love hearing good reviews, I also except constructive critism but if you just want to insult me, your comment will be erased. I'm not saying this has happened I just want to put it out there for the furture because I have recieved a rude PM from someone. No one that has commented though...**_

The next day felt like a huge slap in the face. Avery came up to me and asked if I would like to swap male tributes. When I asked her why she told me that Haymitch and Effie had a very heated arguement about me as his mentor. She said that they would need my permission to do the swap but I just rolled my eyes and replied no. I would mind and he is to remain my tribute. Avery gave me a puzzled look to which I said and to quote, "He can kiss my ass." Then I had to explain if he was going to be a jerk I was going to be just as bad. I have done nothing wrong therefore there is no reason he should switch mentors.

When I walked to breakfast I stopped at the door. Only Haymitch was there. I was hoping to somewhat avoid him until I knew exactly what I was going to say to him to make him eat his words.

He looked like he was enjoying his time alone. He really didn't seem like a people person. Or in the mood to adress me. So I spoke up first, "You've really got some nerve trying to switch with Asher."

He scowled. "I don't understand why you had to be a bitch about it."

I smirked. "You can only hold that expression for so long before it freezes." The train came to a halt. I peered out the window. We're here. Good 'ol Capitol.

He pretended to laugh at my statement and I just stuck out my tongue. "Go get re-made. Maybe they can make an improvement." I taunted which only made him very pissed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Go fuck yourself."

I'm the first to get out of the train. It's Effie's job to escort them to their Remake room, not mine. There's another train that's just arrived. Probably Eleven. Well, I might as well wait for Chaff. Someone young, someone I can talk to.

But instead J.T. is the first to walk out. I'm close enough to him to leap into his arms. _**(AN: J.T. is twenty seven, winning the Thirty Seventh Games)**_

"Why do I feel you escaped them through me?" He asks, ruffling my hair.

"Because that's exactly what I did." I said. Everybody from the Twelve team was watching me curiously, with the exception of Haybitch. Wait! Did I say Hay_bitch_? Good, I meant it.

I saw a flash of Wave's pale blonde-brown hair. "Wave!" I screamed and he crushed me in a hug, picking me up and swirling me around. "Finally, someone from home."

When he releases me I go straight to Melinda. I give her a hug too and I whisper in her ears, "You owe me a huge explanation." To that she only smiled and promised she would tell me everything.

Wave examined me. "Twelve seems to be treating you alright. What are your tributes like? Are they everything you expected and more?"

I nodded. "Maysilee is a doll, really. She seems weak but hey, so do twenty other female tributes so her chances are still roughly even. Sweet girl."

"What about the boy?" Wave raised an eyebrow as I flinched.

"That tribute is a complete ass to me." I sighed, giving a 'what can I do?' shrug.

"Should I set him straight?" He asked without waiting for me to respond. He was already walking towards the entrance of the building.

I stopped him. Note to self: grabbing a determined twenty three year old by his wirsts will not get you anywhere. I then had to resort into grabbing his collar and pulling him back. "Not unless you want to die."

He reluctantly stopped. "Why is the Games always trying to be the death of me?" He joked.

"Aren't nerds suppossed to be...I don't know...smart?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "They are."

"Then why are you such an idiot sometimes?" I shot, making Melinda laugh. "Honestly Wave, I hate this kid more than I hate..." I tried to think of something in particular. "...a lot of things but I'm making this a hell for him too. Or I'm trying to at least."

Melinda frowned. "Hate is a strong word, Serenity." She paused. "Are you sure you hate him?"

I put on a thoughtful look and shrugged. "I'm never a big fan of someone who calls me a 'bitch'." I say.

"Definitely going to kill him." Wave muttered, stalking back towards the building. I grabbed his collar again.

"Can't you wait a few days? He's not that bright, I'm sure someone will get him, _legally_." I said without realizing how harsh I sounded.

"_Serenity_!" Melinda scolded. "You should _never_ talk about someone's life like that. That poor boy is probably scared out of his mind-" I snorted to that, "-And you speaking of him dying because you don't like him."

"Yeesh, when did you become my mother?" I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I bet he has fantasies about me dying too."

Melinda scowled. It was wierd to see her with such a look of distaste. I mean, Melinda was on the beautiful side of the victors (because sadly, not all victors are just as pretty as One, Two, and Four). Her bronze hair was in tight-ringlets resting two inches below her shoulder. Her eyes are like a perfect combination of green and blue, an amazing aqua. High cheekbones, beige complextion, heart-shaped face...it was hard to compete with that.

"Gosh, sorry." I apologized, sighing overdramatically just for the effect. "I _promise _not to talk abut his death but I _will_ make the remains of his life tortorous if he so thinks of insulting me again."

Melinda nodded in approval. Over the past few months the previous victors of Four have become somewhat of parental figures towards me. Especially Wave and her. Apparently my mother had a nervous breakdown during the death of Cristan, which was my first kill. The doctors diagnosed her crazy, after a while. The news...it didn't shock me or affect me. Personally, I was relieved. She isn't allowed out of the mental hospital.

Without realizing it, me being clueless not them, we were in the building in this room Wave like to call the 'victor's lounge'. There were indeed couches and chairs but also tons of TVs with live footage of the tributes. The screens were divided by district then by tribute. There was very few victors actually in there. Melinda said some like to explore the building, since it was re-decorated each year, and others spent the time sleep (since you barely got any during the games, apparently) or some just spent the time with their tributes if they really liked them.

"Who do you suppose Calypso is styling this year?" I asked after a long conversation about what we thought the arena was going to be like.

I think they're going to do a jungle, complete with huge animals and carnivorous plants. Wave said he thinks they'll do something along the lines of 'stranded on a deserted island' kind of thing. But Melinda suggested they would do something with poison since they haven't yet. All she said was deadly animals and deadly plants which made me think of my option.

"Oh, she's doing Tiara, my tribute." Wave replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? She said she wasn't doing a Career this year. Said she wanted to do a loser."

"If you haven't noticed, she is a _loser_." Wave shot me a look of dibelief. "Didn't you watch the reapings?"

I shurgged. "I did. But I was too busy watching you giving her googly eyes and her flirting with you nonstop." I say it like an accusation.

Melinda's cheeks turned bright scarlet and Wave looked at the floor, mumbling something I couldn't hear. Since they refused to say anything about that I turned to one of my tribute's screens in satisfaction. It was only a matter of time before I got that out of them.

I burst out laughing, watching the screen. That attracted several eyes in my direction. I didn't mind it though. What I saw was way too good.

It was obvious Haymitch's stylist was gay, and it was making him quite uncomfortable. It didn't appear like Haymitch was homophobic but this stylist of his is giving him a hard time. He wants Hayitch to go out there in nothing but coal dust. Basically he was an idiot, trying to get Haymitch to go naked. Haymitch then said he won't go at all if he has to go nude. Then they got into a very heated argument about what he was going to wear.

Man, is karma a bitch! Sadly, I'm not.

I payed closer attention to the screen. Something just didn't seem right. What I saw made me gulp, my stomach suddenly felt sour.

I sighed. I can't be the terrible person I constantly try to be. It's a victor thing. "I'm going to go help the _damned_-sel in distress." I announced.

Melinda blinked. "Serenity, I think the old saying is 'damsel in distress'."

I smirked. "I know." I turned back to the TV. "What's that stylist's name?"

"Shawn." It was Wave who replied, a shiver ran through his back. Seems like Shawn and him have a history of some sort.

I rolled my eyes at the situation and trudged over to the elevator. When I got to Haymitch's room Haymitch was shirtless. "God!" I hissed and turned my head. I tried to ignore his well built chest because in all honesty, it felt wrong.

Both guys saw me. "To what is the pleasure, Miss Starr?" Shawn's voice asked first but that was obvious because I'm not a pleasure to Haymitch. He disgusted me, his voice was terribly sleazy.

I faced him, snapping my fingers. "You, get a shirt on." I pointed to Haymitch. Shawn opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him with my hand. "No." My voice was set. "My tributes and their fellow tributes are not going _naked_. I don't care if you and your partners decided on being lazy asses and dusting them with coal. I don't care if they have to be in black jumpsuits or freakin' miner uniforms. You understand?"

Shawn frowned, but he didn't look so upset. "I'm sorry but I don't think I have to listen to a thirteen year old."

That pissed me off. I took a step towards him and looked him sqaurely in the eyes. He was a short man, barely two inches taller than me and I grew only an inch. "Look." My voice was ice cold. "A _lot_ of people have been giving me shit about my age and I do _not_ need it from some hissy-fit throwing, addicted to my tribute, gay stylist." Both of their jaws dropped. "Yes, I saw your fight."

I know Haymitch hates me, and despite the fact he was chuckling silently. "Now before I talk to security, may you please leave this Remake room." Shawn's face was beet red from embarrassment.

"I'd love to see that happen, Shawn." I spat his name. "I'm friends with a higher authority. President Snow to be exact and he would be more than glad to do me a favor."

"Yeah right." He tried to snort but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Do you really want to try me?"

_[Flashback to the night of the Capitol celebration]_

_"You wanted to see me, Mr. Snow?" I asked, shutting the door behind me._

_Snow smiled, it was a little sinister. And the room...it oddly smelt like roses and blood. What kind of air freshener does this man use? "I just wanted to tell you I am thankful for endorsing me during your speech."_

_I shake my head like it was no problem but to tell the truth this guy disgusted me. But I fully intended on taking advantage of him just because I can. "Just had to let Panem what I thought." I shrugged._

_"Well, if you need anything, anything at all just let me know." Snow said._

_I smiled. "You don't need to do that." _Yes, you do.

_"I insist." He pressed. "It's the least I can do."_

_I gave one last ear-to-ear smile and turned for the door. Before leaving I turned and asked, "Mr. Snow, I was just wondering...when I'm sixteen...will you turn me into a prostitute?" I gulped. _

_Almost every victor from four has been used for sex. The only one I can think of is Melinda who said she was grieving over a dead boyfriend and would kill herself if they even tried her. Even Wave had to do a year of it until his father died, then they had no one else to use against him. I have Troy, Trin, and tiny Vanity. I can't let them go._

_"Of course not." He frowned. "I would never do that to you."_

_I gave a sigh of relief even if it was inaudible. Just for good measures..."I knew you were different, Mr. Snow!" I say in my cheery voice._

_He smiles, purely joyed. Gross. "My pleasure."_

_[End of Flashback]_

"You don't believe me?" I mocked. I yanked out my cell phone, it's a Capitol guilty pleasure, from my back pocket "He's number nine on my speed dial." I even pressed the number for effect.

He leaned in to inspect it. "So if you don't want me to give him a call, I suggest you change their attire." I hissed, leaving for the door.I turned around before I left. "Don't say I ever did anything for you." I warned Haymitch, who looked stunned. "I still hate you." I added. "Just so there's no confusion."

Wave was waiting expectantly for me outside the room. "You make no sense, Serenity. You say you hate this kid and you want to make his life a living hell. Why didn't you just leave him to that vulture."

I shook my head. "I couldn't. This freak stylist was abusing his power."

Wave raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

I sighed. "He was _touching_ him." I put an emphasis on that. "He wanted them to go naked because he wanted to _see_ Haymitch that way."

"OK, now, I see how that's wrong but again why do you care?"

"My sister was sexually abused by my father." I explained, trying to sound nonchalant but I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "And my mom abused me when Trinity left, saying it was my fault she left."

Wave gave me a hug. "That bastard...he didn't do anything to you?"

I blinked away my tears. I didn't answer that question. I didn't have to.

And I didn't want to.


	17. Part 2 Chapter 5

_**I rewrote this chapter several times, not fully satisfied with it each time. Sorry for a long wait and not describing the Opening Ceremonies, that's what I struggled mainly on.**_

"Hey Serenity!" I stopped dead from stalking off to the elevator and whipped around. It was Maysilee. I was not in the greatest mood and to be completely honest I was not in my right mind nor was I fully awake. "Haymitch told me what you did."

I stopped my eyes from closing, they felt like a thousand pounds. "Oh, did he now?" I asked coolly, mainly because I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm just glad we didn't have to go naked, what made you argue with the stylist?"

I close my eyes breifly, smirking. "My mom always made me get out of the room when tributes were starked, didn't want me getting ideas. Now that she's not here to make me I don't want myself to get ideas either." I stepped into the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early or else I'm helping Haybitch-"

"_Haymitch_." She raised an eyebrow.

"Potato,potahto." I shrugged. "It doesn't make a difference to me. Bright and early. Goodnight."

/\\\\\\\\\/v\/

I hear a rap at my door. I roll over to my side and read the alarm clock. **4:26**. "Who the hell is it?" I yell, covering my head with the nearest pillow. "Effie, goddammit is it you?"

"Nope. It's Maysilee, you did tell me to be here bright and early." She reminded me, cracking open the door just letting the slightest bit of light enter my room.

I yawned and stretched out of my sleeping position. "Not this bright." I sheilded my eyes. "Or early. Why the-just why did you come at four thirty in the morning? Seriously, you don't get that much sleep in the arena. D1on't abuse your time here, take it as a luxiurious advantage."

I can just barely see her smirk. "Not all of us are all that comfortable in the Capitol as you are, Serenity."

I prop myself up on my palms, and turn on the light. "Well it's pretty damn pathetic that I'm thirteen and you're, what, sixteen and you're scared shitless of the glory of Panem."

"Do you curse often in the morning, Serenity?" She asked, slightly amused.

I got up and slid a sweat shirt onto my body. I searched the floor for it's matching pants. When I found them I snatched them up. "Eyes closed." I ordered, and when she did I slid the pants on. "Okay, you're good. And the answer is no, I don't curse often in the morning. However, if you wake me up earlier then the crack of dawn, you're bound to get me pissed."

"Haymitch would have been here thirty minutes later, he's very serious about winning, I mean I am too, but it's like nothing can compete in his mind besides ways to come out alive. He's paralyzed with finding out how to do it." Something came over her voice when she talked about, and I don't know why but I hated it. Just a odd feeling in my chest that wasn't welcomed.

"Maysilee, I am under the impression you like Haymitch." I tell her slowly. "I'm not saying it's wrong but, and I really hate to be the one to tell you this..."

She's staring at me, keen on whatever I have to say. It's really hard to not like her. She's just so...willing. I know it's every mentors dream to have a cooperrative tribute.

"Alliances are awesome, don't get me wrong, I made about fifty but becoming attatched to someone is lethal. Once you see them die or learn about their death puts a strain on you and it can make you feel like the biggest piece of crap. Take it from me, don't stick around too long or you'll be heartbroken."

She nods, blinking several times but I think she understands what I'm saying to her. "Okay...yeah...I can do that." She says defiantly. "Is there someone I should, uh, ally with?"  
>That's when I think I've given her the wrong idea. "No, no, no!" I say quickly. "Ally with whomever you want, I'm just saying only one person can win and if that person is you then you have to be ready to witness deaths you may not be okay with."<p>

She raises her eyebrows at me. "Do you really think _I_ can win the Hunger Games?" She asks incredulously.

I snort. "You're asking the girl that won at twelve years old."

She thinks it over. "You also came from a Career District and had numorous people trying to help you."

"The twins and Blue do _not _count and coming from a Career District means nothing if you aren't one."

"The twins and Blue aren't the only ones, wait, you haven't seen your Games, _have you_?" She asks.

"I've been pretty busy to see the games I lived through." I rolled my eyes. "Don't want to relive what I lived through, you know?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. So why don't we go to the Training Center."

I scowl. "It doesn't open until seven. I'm willing to give you guys strategy tips. I'm not to supposed to be picking favorites so we might as well get Haymitch or wait for him at least."

She frowns then smiles, sort of like a bittersweet feeling. I wouldn't know. "Alright, let's go to his room." She says.

"Are you sure he's awake?" I ask. It's too mean to wake a tribute up and I think it's illegal although I know Snow wouldn't dare send me to execution.

"Positive."

I stop for a second. "Then why didn't he come here like you?"

We passed a few hallways. "He knows his limits, I guess. While it might be alright for me to come and get you he knows if he so much as dared then you would murder him."

"Like he really cares what I would do." I retorted, amused by the thought.

"He does." She insisted. "He knew he went to far during the dinner and since you've given him atittude he's giving it back to you."

"Oh so now you're some expert at Haymitch Abernathy." I chuckled.

That shut her up.

I rap on his door. "Haymitch, it's me and Maysilee." I like the sound of my voice; strong, comanding, assertive...I should use it more often.

"Come in, I'm just gonna put on a-"

He was cut off by me opening up the door. He was shirtless. "Oh God!" I hissed. "Do you even know what a shirt _is_?"

His voice is cocky as he put t-shirt on. "Might as well get used to my bare chest, you never know if I might be shirtless, _even pantless_, in the Games." He chortled at my horrified expresssion. "What? It does happen."

"You didn't see anyone shirtless in my Games." I snap.

"We've also never saw twins in the arena together _or_ a twelve year old victor as a matter of fact." He smirks. I draw my attention away from him for a milisecond to catch Maysilee gawking at him. I'm surprised he didn't notice but his gaze was on me which made me feel a little wierd.

_**(AN: Remember kids, this isn't a Haymitch/Maysilee fic so even though I'm making Maysilee starstruck by Haymitch he has a girlfriend and eventually fall for our girl Serenity.)**_

"I always knew you were in awe by me." I mocked, following his eyes. Some would call it flirting but I call it teasing...and annoying. The thought would never occur to me especially since he is two years older than me and I am only newly thirteen. And he's just as good as dead but then again so was I not even a year ago...

God, stop with these conflicting thoughts. They're giving me a headache.

Maysilee cleared her throat. "Achem...uh, shouldn't we discuss the strategy?" She asks a tad bit loudly.

We both ripped our eyes away from each other to look at her. "Erm, yeah. Well, what do you want to start off with?" I was very new to this and I hoped for their sake I could do decent enough.

"Appearance!" Maysilee is quick to leap to that subject. I know most girl tributes are always excited for their outfits...while the smarter ones are trying to imaging who they're going to be.

"Appearance and image are two totally different things," I say. "Appearance isn't up to me or you, it's all in the hands of your stylist." Haymitch snorts to that. "And I can only give you my input and advice. Whether you choose to take it or not is all up to you."

I thought about both of them for a minute, leaving the room in peaceful silence. I pointed to Haymitch first. "You. Stay cocky, be a little humorous. As sick as it makes me to say this Capitol girls find you _very_ attractive. Just make sure you don't say anything to offend the Gamemakers and you should be good."

"Ah, and you." I turned to Maysilee. "You might be hiding a special skill, I don't care if you are or aren't. Mine was knives. You need something to stand out about you besides a pretty face. Maybe it would be good enough if there were eleven other girls but there's twenty three and most of them are pretty. I hate it but we still live in a sexist comunity so girls don't stand out as men."

Maysilee nods. "Yeah, yeah. I can do-"

I silence her with my hand. "Uh-uh-uh! Are you two planning on allying with each other?"

Her and Haymitch exchanched glances. It was Maysilee that spoke up. "Um...no." She shook her head. "But we wouldn't use our strengths against each other."

"In the end you can't help it. The Games change you for better or worse. You grow newfound strength and bravery and life is your number one priority. Take in the information you gain, you never know when it will come in handy."

\

"Oh my god I did terrible." Maysilee muttered to herself for the thousandth time, pacing back and forth in front of the couch Avery, Effie and I were sitting on. I had to keep leaning around her to see the tv. The results were about to come on and I was getting pretty annoyed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Tributes underestimate themselves all the time. Right..." She she searched for the tribute closest to her. "Haymitch?" He raised an eyebrow and held back a laugh but said nothing.

"How did you react at this time?" She asked Avery, still pacing until the point I got too fustrated and took an arm chair.

"It's not an encouraging tale." She said quickly.

Maysilee stopped pacing and turned to me. "What about you, Serenity?"

I thought. I was pretty cocky about my scores and I ended up getting the second highest. That wont help her anxiety. "Not an appropriate story for this situation." I said sharply.

"Great!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Both mentors have done amazing and I can't even manage a four I bet!"

I was getting tired of her babbling. "How do you think you did Allison?"

Allison smiled. "To the best of my abilities." I've come to learn she was always a happy girl, to happy for my taste, and always trying to stay on the optimistic side of her feelings.

The scores started coming on. All the tributes from One got identical eights. The one boy that freaked me out from Two got an eleven, great. Nothing new from three. Poor Beetee will have to watch his kids die in the bloodbath.

Decent scores from Four. Mostly eights; Wave's tribute got a seven. That must make home feel good.

"I can't watch!" Maysilee yelped at the end of Eleven's scores.

A six appeared next to her picture. "You did fine, six isn't a bad score." I cooed to her and Avery nodded in agreement.

Allison came next and got a seven, not bad for a girl of her size. Asher got a five and he burst into tears, needless to say. And Haymitch got a nine.

Since he got the highest for us we gave him a round of applause but all he did was smirk and leave the room.

What a jackass.


	18. Part 2 Chapter 6

_**The time has come *Sigh* to do Haymitch's Games which will be next chapter and the next. Now, even though I revealed in a previous chapter why Serenity hates her mother (abuse) there also is another reason which will be explain3d. Oh and it's time for a new friendship between two gamemakers.**_

I recieved terrible news this morning. My mother died from a stroke somewhere late last night. Yeah, I didn't take it as terrible news. I actually had to restrain myself from doing anything disrespectful. And after that, even better news came to me.

My mother was my legal guardian and if something were to ever happen to her would belong to my dad then my grandparents but since both of them are dead the last resort was my aunt. She expressed no interest in taking care of a teenager so I was up for adoption.

Before I had the chance to react I immediately rapped on Melinda's door because she was closest to my room. "Melinda Anders! Open up!" I shouted.

Usually this early in the morning everyone is sleeping but since today is the elusive interview day everybody is as active as ever. Melinda opened the door wearing faded skinny jeans and a silk blouse, similar to me and other young female victors. "Yes?" He tinkly-soft nice voice rang through my ears.

I needed to act fast.

"My mother died yesterday." I said.

Melinda's hand delicately fluttered to her heart. "I'm so sorry."

I snorted. "I'm not. But I need you to adopt me."

She blinked. "What?"

"Everyone that could possibly take me is apparently uneligable, even my sister. She's too young. I need you to adopt me so no one else can. Melinda, I really don't want to move to a district like Nine just because some creeper adopted me." I looked at her pleadingly.

She combed through her hair nervously, taking in the information. "I dunno Serenity. I'm not sure if I want the responsibilty that comes with having a thirteen year old as my legal 'daughter'."

"Oh please, I can take care of myself, and fend for myself, it's what I do now. I know my sister will take me in but please adopt me before someone else does and I lose everything." I begged.

She gave me one last look and sighed. About an hour later, Melinda Dawn Anders was my legal guardian.

* * *

><p>"Haymitch!" I snapped for about the millionth time. "I'm going to ask you one last time, do you have a girlfriend back home?"<p>

He rolled his eyes. "That is no ones business but my own. Why do you care, anyways?" He raised his eye brow. "Do I detect jealousy?"

I scoffed. "Keep talking and your head will detect a slap." He chuckled. "Caesar is going to ask you the damn question and you can_not _answer to him the way you answer to me, you big idiot."

He burst out laughing. I really hoped this was a way for him to calm nerves because I was fuming. "You big idiot? I thought the elusie Serenity Starr was more creative with her name calling."

I smiled sweetly, like maple syrup. "I could but that's verbal abuse to your tribute and punishable with fifteen years of jail."

"Serenity, I'll be fine." he assured. I didn't look convinced. "You'll see the Capitol will love me."

"No, they already love you, the struggle is keeping hold of that love." I protested. "Being yourself only works for some people, it didn't work for me, and it won't work for you."

He look agrivated. "I know you told Maysilee she can be herself. What's so wrong about me doing that?"

"Maysilee has a certain charm. Not many people possess it, like I said, I didn't and you don't. So if you want sponsors then I suggest you freaking better lie your ass off."

When the time came for the interviews the expected happened, naturally. Allison and Asher failed miserably. They just aren't that desirable. The Careers were natural Careers, not really a big shocker there. And then Maysilee. She was going as smooth as ice. Then Caesar asks this one question and it just throws everybody off.

"What would winning mean to you?"

Immediately tears form in her eyes. "Winning means coming home to my sister and my best friend. I love them both too much for words. Death. Death doesn't scare me, it isn't painful thnking that I'll be brought to it. But what scares me is leaving them, I don't know what I'd ever do without them."

The audience is silent then cheers erupt as Caesar speaks. "Well, that's all the time we have today for Miss Maysilee Donner. Next up, our last tribute of the Quarter Quell Haymitch Abernathy."

Caesar starts right away with the perfect question for Haymitch's personality. Especially if he refuses to lie.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors then usual?" The tributes in the backroom and behind the stage suck in their breaths and look somewhat a cross between curious and eager. Like they think Haymitch would say their name during _his _interview.

"I don't see that it makes much of a difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same." He shrugs.

I think Wave and I are the first ones to burst out laughing, followed by the whole audience, even a few Careers crack smiles which, let me tell you, is odd. Wave give me a high five and I keep my fingers crossed. Maysilee did amazing, all I need is Haymitch to be only half as good as she was.

"So Haymitch, everyone is talking about that nine you pulled off, tying for second place with Ashlyn Sloan from District One. That one more then District Twelves only victor Avery and one less than your mentor Serenity's scores. How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like a huge target." Haymitch replied. "And a little hurt considering a thirteen year old half my size got a higher score."

I raised an eyebrow, leaning into Wave. "I can name five people from my games who felt the same way." I whispered and he chuckled.

"...a handsome guy like you, surely you have a girlfriend back home?" I caught the end of Caesar's question.

"Yes, I do." He replied. "Her name is Andromeda." And that was all he said on that.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. I know _I'm_ curious to see what Haymitch Abernathy will do in the arena." He said and tons of girls screamed.

Didn't he _just_ say he had a girlfriend.

"That makes two of us, Caesar." Haymitch muttered, and walked behind the stage.

I was the first to reach him and my expression was proud and breathless. "You. Did. Amazing."

He didn't believe me. Raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Nope." I stuck out my tongue. "It's called acting, and maybe if you fucking listened to me, you'd understand." My sickly sweet attitude was keeping me from crying.

I was terrible at this.

* * *

><p>It was twelve thirty in the morning. In six and a half hours the fiftieth Hunger Games will begin. I should be sleeping. i really should. But I can't. Once I started watching the news that evening I have been waiting for them to get to Haymitch.<p>

I inhaled deeply. "...of course Abernathy is fabulous eyecandy, I bet he's delicious but his attitude for our beloved games..."

Oh, Haymitch, why couldn't you have listened to me?

I fiddeled around the book full of people in the building, looking for a certain someone's number. Someone I can trust, someone I know has helped me before. When I found the digits I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice was groggy, like tired but not woken up.

"Hey Seneca, it's me, Serenity." I tried to sound cheery.

He chuckled, I could hear his smirk through the phone. "Just saw, the news, huh?"

I moaned. "Seneca, it's terrible. He was my one shot of getting a District Twelve victors."

He laughed harder. "Avery's kids are hopeless but what about that Maylie chick or whatever? The audience and Capitol seem to love her. Not bad in my taste."

"And what exactly is your taste when it comes to helping a tribute? Small, blonde, and young?" I teased.

"Whoa... how did you know?"

I giggled into the reciever. "I have my people, and thanks a million. But back to my trbute crisis. Maysilee is too sweet and although she can fight there are people three times the size of her. Whereas Haymitch is more cunning, clever, stronger, and handier with a knife."

"Serenity..."

"I can dream, can't I?" I snapped. "What room are you in, I'm coming up."

"Imperial number four." He replied with no further protest. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>When Seneca opened the door, he was shirtless. Usually in this situation, with few exceptions, I'd tell the person to put on a shirt but I guess he was an exception because I visibly checked him out and retorted, "Nice bod, work out?" And stepped into his room.<p>

"Does it pay off?" He slid a hand down his toned chest.

I gave a half smile and shrugged. "It works." I nodded nonchalantly.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of the great Serenity Starr?"

"Boy, these Capitol people give me a huge rep." I muttered, shaking my head. "I need a big favor from you, Seneca."

He chuckled, patting the edge of his bed for me to sit. "What's bigger than saving your life?" He asked. His eyes widened, "You want me to help that little trbute of yours. Serenity, you can't be serious."

I rubbed my temples. "He's not going to win, I know that." I said impatiently. "And neither is Maysilee but may you please give them both a quick, painless death. Preferably closer to the end."

"You sure ask a lot out of a man." He said, thinking about my request. "What do I get out of this, Starr?"

"Whatever you want." I said, then realizing it. "If you have a perverted mind then I'll rephrase that."

He rubbed his chin, mocking me obviously. "How about a...rebellion?"

I laughed. "A rebellion? Against what? You don't think this room isn't big enough? Even I'm jealous and I got a pretty nice suite."

"Maybe I'll check it out sometime." He wiggled his eyebrows making me slap him playfully. "No, I mean against the Capitol."

I gasped and Seneca looked like he made a huge discussion. "No." I said and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Seneca walked out of his room, crossing to the elevator. He typed in the five digit password into the hidden compartment. 7-8-2-7-7, which translated into STARR. The people in the victors room were all waiting for him.

"Well...?" Avery and Calypso nearly pounced on him.

"I think she can be the leader, only problem is she said no." Seneca sat down, before he she left Serenity shot him a nasty look. There was no way she'd ever agree to going against he precious Capitol.

"There is no way Serenity would say no." Calypso protested. "She hates the Capitol and the Games, you must have heard her wrong."

"She said no, Calypso." Seneca hissed. "I heard her perfectly fine, do I need to remind you I'm seventeen and your a month shy of fifty?"

"She has every reason to say no." Chaff said. "Why would she destroy everything that made her? Gave her a family, friends, money?"

"We freaking saved her to do this job." Avery said. "She wouldn't have any of that if we left her alone to fend for herself."

"Quiet!" Plutarch shouted. "First of all, Seneca and I saved her, not you lot. And it was only once. The girl probably would have won anyway and we all know that."

"Everyone is so nice to her because we need her one her side, if we took that away then she might give in." Carleson suggested, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"She's too young for this kind of job." Wave said. "I love her to death, all of us District Fours do but you guys are trying to put pressure on a thirteen year old. A wise ass thirteen year old and quite honestly we all should have waited."

Seneca rubbed his temples. "She has a sway to everyone. We _need _that."

"So the girl is desirable. There probably will be others." Jette rolled her eyes.

"And who knows how long we will have to wait, we're only getting older." Calypso said. "Serenity is the girl and I know it."

"Think fast." Melinda chucked something to Seneca. "She was telling me the other day how much she loved Mockingjays. She actually told me she'd kill to me one. Give this to her. It will give her a little persuasion."

Seneca unwrapped his fist to see a gold mockingjay pin, ready for flight. "She's not ready." He protested. "You guys aren't thinking properly."

"She'll come to her senses." Avery snapped.

"Throw the games." Someone peeped. Beetee.

"What the hell does the Games have to do with getting Serenity on our side, Beetee?" Plutarch growled impatiently.

"If she has one of her tributes win she will see first hand how bad the Capitol and the Ganmes are. It doesn't help us that hers was the best thing that could ever happen to her. But if we can get one of them to join our side, then they can sway her indefinitely."

As much as Seneca hates to admit it, he was probably right. "I've had enough of this shit for one day." He yelled. "Until you lot can figure out what you're going to do, leave me out of this."

But that didn't stop Serenity in the morning to see the mockingjay attatched to a note that simply said, '_think about it._'

Serenity didn't need to think. She didn't want to think. The pin was beautiful but if she kept it then it meant she accepted. Still, a pin with such beauty couldn't be wasted. She decided to give it to someone who truly needed it because that person wasn't her.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Maysilee's door. She opened it but no one was there. Looking down she saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Sure she was kind of rich but she could never afford something like this.<p>

_I knew you needed a token. So be a mockingjay and conquer, fly._

_-Serenity_


	19. Part 2 Chapter 7

_Seneca,_

_I thought about what you said. But first and foremost, I acted immaturely last night and I hope you can forgive me. I just don't think a rebellion is the best thing for me to get involved in. There is nothing for me to rebel against, and maybe you have a valid reason but so far I don't. I shouldn't be putting myself in a dangerous situation like that, especially being on the goodside of everyone. If, and only __**if**__, there were a reason for me to join this 'rebellion' then I'd gladly take part. I hope you know what your doing. Snow is a very powerful man and he will take everyone down if he has to. _

_I hope I have not offended you and if we had some sort of friendship going that it would not be corrupted by this._

_Always,_

_Serenity St*arr_

"Ready?" Avery asked me.

I took in a deep breath. I feel as nervous as I had when I stood on that eploding mine death trap. "Does it matter?" I asked.

She shook her head. "At this point, no not really."

The Victor's Lounge is flooded with Claudius Templesmith's voice. Oh boy. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Second Quarter Quell, the Fiftieth Hunger Games begin!"

There was a collective gasp of awe from the victors as we get our first glimpse at the arena. Everything is so...beautiful. Breathtaking. The meadows surronding the Cornucopia looks like it was taken from a fairy tale. The sky were a maginificent cerulem and the clouds look like fluffs of cotton candy. I wish my arena was that pretty.

The horn sounded and several kids raced towards the Cornucopia. My eyes were kept on Maysilee and Haymitch. Both of them charge at the golden harvest symbol at full speed. All Maysilee can manage to get is a medium sized purple backpack, before a Career nearly kills her with a spear.

Haymitch manages to stay out of sight and grabs a huge bag, sprinting away from the Cornucopia. Cannons are firing left and right, in all honesty I'm trying to keep up with the deaths but I'm failing. The only thing keeping me from knowing Maysilee and Haymitch are all right is their tv's. When a tribute dies, the personal tv shuts itself off, which make sense since there's nothing to film.

I'm standing between Chaff and Avery. "How many are gone?"

"So far fourteen are gone. Three lost all of theirs, Five lost two, Six lost one, Seven's at three, Eight, Nine, and Ten have got one and Demeter's is gone." Chaff says to me. Another cannon booms. "And District Seven is out of the running."

"No!" We faintly here Jette yell further down.

"Goddammit!" Aerial from Six hisses, as another cannon goes off.

"Now we're at sixteen, I think the initial bloodbath is over." Chaff says, he turns around for a split second. "In a regular games we would nearly be done by now."

"How's your tribute doing?" I asked.

"He's injured." Chaff said. "But he'll live."

I raise an eyebrow. "You've got _a lot_ of confidence for someone in the Games."

"He's found a place away from other tributes." Chaff explains, giving me an amused look.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Chaff turns and points. I know in the back the regular games are playing, the ones the citizens get to see. But next to that looks like a map of the whole arena, with glowing dots scattered across it. Some are in clumps and others are solo. How could I not have noticed that before.

"If you haven't guessed, it's a map of the whole arena. The dots are the tributes, once we get into the final three the dots turn into their normals selves. If you look close enough you can see the animals on there." He says.

"And how do you keep track of these tributes?"

"Their colors. In most of the districts, the color of the dot reflects the district's profession. Eleven is green because of the nature, Four is blue because of the oceans, Seven's brown for the lumber, Twelve is black because of the coal."

I smirk. "And are you positive of this?"

"Most certain." He nods. "Some we don't understand because it goes by Capitol knowledge. If you're really that curious Seeder spent some time in the Capitol after her win."

I continue to stare at the screen. The black dots aren't together, but they're fairly close to me, especially Allison and Haymitch. "Ok, what does the color red, have to do with _livestock_?"

"Everyone know that one." Chaff waves his hand dismissevely. "Ten isn't just livestock, it's also where they _slaughter_ the livestock. The red stands for the blood."

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." I said. "I just wanted to make sure."

We continue to watch the big map. The black dots seem to be doing ok, until I see a colored dot I'm unsure of starting to hover near one of them. "Why is that white dot close to Asher? Chaff, who are the whites?"

"District Two." He replies immediately.

I quickly turn back to the screens to watch Asher's. Suddenly the boy from Two, the one even I was terrified of, walks onto the screen. Asher backs up and tries to run. But boy, is that other kid fast. He immidiately gets Asher in a headlock and with a twitch of his hands he snaps Asher's neck. The cannon fires.

His screen goes dead. I turn. His dot is faded. Behind me, Avery curse angrily. But I don't have the chance to even think about it when the same white dot starts wandering close to Maysilee. I turn back to her screen. She can hear a tribute coming but she starts walking in the wrong direction.

"Please," I murmured. "Please figure out who you're going towards."

She lets out a scream the second she sees the boy from two. She's fast, I'll give her that. She runs, he follows but he isn't _that_ fast. I guess Asher wasn't that speedy or Maysilee just showed the world her talent.

"Hey Starr, you're tribute seems _terrified_ of my tribute." Avra Kane from District Two shouts from the end of the room. She won the Forty Second Hunger Games, a year before Melinda. And she too was on the pretty victor side.

"Shut up, Avra." I snap. "I bet you both my tributes can make it further then any of your tibutes."

Avra raised a perfect eyebrow and walked over here. "Do you want to make that bet official?"

I grinned. "Ready for you to lose-_again_?"

She snorted. "That one time was because Wave helped you, and he's probably the better at math then anyone in this room. But I don't know."

"You scared?" I taunted, glancing back at my screens to make sure they were both alright before I did anything.

She shook her head. "Not the slightest. I just feel bad, taking money from a thirteen year old. My mother always said never take money from a child."

"Yeah? Well, my mother always told me never to take money from some stupid enough to provoke a bet with me." I smirked.

"Then I guess we're even." Avra said innocently. "How big do you want to go with this? Hundreds? Thousands? We've got enough to spare."

I thought about it. "How about for every tribute of District Two Maysilee and Haymitch can outlast you give me two hundred and fifty. If they both outlast one then it's five hundred."

She nodded. "That sound fair enough. Now if your tributes die, it's one fifty for every District Two still remaining."

"Agreeable. Now, shall we even discuss winner?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. If Kai wins it's a thousand five hundred, but if it's just a district partner eight hundred fifty. Same amount as Kai for your Maysilee and Haymitch."

"And just to make things interesting, if the final battle is between Twelve and Two, an extra five hundred to the winnings." I followed.

"How about an extra fifty if a killing is your tributes doing?"

We stuck out hands and shook them. "Deal." We both chanted.

Chaff took a moment to stop watching his tv and look at us. "How are you two ever going to remember those rules?" He asked incredulously.

"We have a good memory." Avra said. "Right, Serenity?"

"Right you are, Avra." I nodded.

"Well, then, I will see you later. I must go join my place next to Carleson. Feel free to drop by the Career side of the room, _where you belong_, anytime you please." She gave Serenity a gleaming white smiled. "Twelve, Eleven." She gave Avery and Chaff a nod.

"Tell Carleson I say hi?"

"Glady." She walked away in her model-like fashion.

"Why do you befriend _all _the Careers?" Chaff asked me.

"Because I am a _Career_." I said simply.

"But she's so snide." Avery commented, not even looking at me. Her eyes were trained on Allison's screen.

"Most District Two's are." I sigh. "They as me why I befriend you guys and I have to give them a lecture, please be above them."

The arena was getting dark and the anthem started playing. Maysilee trusted her surrondings and passed out in a matter of minutes. I really hope no one night hunts like in my games.

Although, it was pretty fun.

Haymitch did not want to sleep. And I'm glad he didn't. I wish I gave him an alliance to go into. We arranged Maysilee to work with District Seven and Three, thanks to Jette and Beetee, but they're both evidently out of the running.

Allison was sleeping peacefully beside a bush of pretty looking-peonies, was it?

"Hey, you want to join us to watch the big screen?" I jumped at the sound of Wave's voice. He was standing right beside me. How did I not notice him? God, these games are enticing, especially when you're not involved!

"Sure, sure." I gave him a death glare as he chuckled to himself about my reaction.

On screen was an unfamiliar tribute. "Who's she from?" I asked.

"Eight." Wave replied. "And it looks like she's trying to kill a squirel, probably dodged the Cornucopia, very hungry, most likely to nervous to eat this morning."

I frowned. The squirel was so adorable, fluffy like the clouds with a face like a kitten. As she creeped closer to the creature, with what looks like a homemade spearhead, it came more alert. She was so close when the squirel's eyes turned red and ambushed her. A few more joined it and clawed her to death. The girl screamed for minutes when it becamed mufled and weaker until it faded and her glowing dot faded out.

_BOOM!_

The camera changed and focused onto my very own Haymitch. I don't know what happened to him but his shirt was torn and bright crimson drops of blood were dripping from his chest. Three identical claw marks were parrallel,. He gave a little sound of pain and dug through his backpack, openining anti-poison relief.

The arena was like a poison paradise.

He continued to walk, I could tell he didn't trust his mind enough to sleep. Apparently he noticed something so he took a few steps back. Allison was sleeping peacefully infront of him. He let out a defeated sigh and sat down next to the fourteen year old.

A few victors had already left to sleep so they'd be up in the morning. I was quite tired myself, since I've got barely any sleep last night. "Wake me up if something happens, interesting or involving my tributes." I told Wave. He nodded.

The last thing I saw on screen was Chaff's tribute, lighting a fire, while the Careers noticed the smoke immediately.


	20. Part 2 Chapter 8

I stalked into the Victor's Lounge, eyes heavy from slumber and hair probably derranged. I cursed myself silently for sleeping in late. Melinda came running up to me. "I was just about to come get you!" She exclaims.

I blink, then rub my eyes. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well, since you've left ten more tributes have gone. Including Avery's last, which would explain Wave and her's heated argument, since it was Tiara's doings." She said, peering at the Twelve station where Wave and Avery were indeed screaming at each other.

"-I can't control her actions, Avery, I'm her mentor not her!" Wave shouted.

"She was _thirteen years old_, Wave! I thought you said she was kind."

"Oh get over it!"

"Your tribute killed mine, yay!"

"That's not funny."

"_Do you see me laughing_?"

_SPLASH_!

Both of them turned around, soaking wet, water drippinng from their faces. "What the hell was that for?" Avery screeched at Chaff, who was holding the empty glass, wiping herself from the water.

"I thought you two could use some cooling off." Chaff said smirking. "Melinda's tribute-"

"-Leave me out of this-"

"-Killed my tribute and you don't see me screaming at her." He turned to Avery, who looked slightly guilty. "Or scream back." He looked at Wave this time.

"Anways," Melinda continued. "There was just an earthquake in the arena, Beetee thinks that the mountains are a volcanic chain but the Careers disagree, even Wave and Mags."

I pulled my hair into a ponty tail. "Well?" I asked. "What do you think? Wave might be an expert at math and science, but he's still an idiot."

Melinda shifted uncomfortably on her legs. "Serenity, my tribute is at the base of the earthquake. I really don't _want_ it to be volcanoes. She's doing so well." She glanced at her screen with uncertainty.

"But..."

"Beetee _is_ the smartest person in this room and he _is_ good friends with a Gamemaker. Besides, it is a brilliant plan, because it can and most likely would wipe out most of the Careers, who have been winning these games for three years in a row, not counting Wave. Not to mention we have the majoraty of the victors." Melinda finished.

"Point to Beetee." I murmured.

"Are you keeping score?" Melinda asked incredulously.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "So far the non-Careers are winning." I said sarcastically.

"When don't they?"

There was the sound of a cannon. I thought of shouting, 'Who died' but that seemed insensitive and harsh, especially if it was Maysilee or Haymitch, which I doubt because someone would have told me by now.

I watched the map instead of the huge television next to it. Slowly a purple dot vanished, and it was the only purple dot left. "Who's purple?" I whispered to her, even though I could faintly hear a shriek of anger from _somebody_.

"Six." Melinda said. "They're joining Three, Five, and Seven with no tributes left."

I heard a rumble from the tv. "Shit!" Carleson shrieked. Everyone turned to her, not quite understanding what was so wrong. It was another earthquake, yeah, but no one seemed to be hurt. "What the hell?" Someone shouted, I swear it wasn't me.

"Oh shit..." I murmured, I think I saw what she was talking about. On the map, several dots were near the mountain, which as Beetee stated, was indeed a volcano. How do I know? Lava was bursting out of it and towards the Careers and other tributes.

"Look out!" Someone screamed from the television screen. Molten rock/lava spewed everywhere and before they got the chance to run. Then they got splattered.

_BOOM!_

Everyone looked around to see who it was but before we even got the chance we heard _more_.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _(Insert terrified screams here) _**[AN: Lol, if you read Max Ride, you understand]**_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Did they just wipe out the Careers?" Jette asks Avra and Carleson, who were both lept to big screen immediately. Both of them had an identical look of horror on their faces. At the same time, which I admit is pretty scary, their lips curling up in a sneer at the elder veteran because Jette was clearly overjoyed at the idea of the Careers that vanquished her tribute were dead.

"Insensitive much, Jette?" J.T. raised an eyebrow.

"Revenge, James, no offense to your tribute because by the looks of it, he's dead too." Jette cried gleefully. No one really called J.T. by his real name except the older victors and his mother.

Avra gave a sigh of relief, knowing hers was the last in the running. I slowly crept towards her, tapped her on the shoulder, to gain a huge jump from her. "What?" She snapped.

"I don't want to seem like Jette, because Four lost two as well, but you owe me a thousand and five hundred. I prefer cash but check works as well...I guess."

If looks could kill, I swear Avra just murdered me.

In the continuation of another four days we were down to the final eight, and surprisingly Maysilee and Haymitch made was a third of that six. Well, not so surprisingly...OK maybe on Maysilee's part but she was smart enought to get a dartgun and dip the darts into poisonous residue from plants.

Then Haymitch. Lovely, lovely Haymitch. He was right, he _would_ take off his shirt during the games at least twice. And to make it worse, he had a good reason until last night when he just did it to tease me. I only know that because he winked at the camera.

I really do hate him.

"Serenity, I think this might be the end for your little tribute. Maybe I can get some of my money back from you after all." Avra called from the end.

I was so focused on watching Maysilee, I had no idea what she was talking about. "You push the limits of confusing for me, Avra." I called back.

"Your pathetic male tribute is rounded by Kai and your two buddie's tributes." Avra sneered, apparently referring to Melinda and Wave. "This shall be good for all those who lost their tribute to the volcanic accident." She shouted to the whole room, which gained their attention. And sure enough they were playing the scene on the big screen.

And yes, Kai, Tiara, and Zane were closing in on Haymitch. Suddenly, I was praying he's as good as I gave him credit for. That and Seneca will keep his promise.

"Ready to die?" Zane taunted him.

"If I wanted to die, then trust me I wouldn't have waited for you three to do the honors." Haymitch snorted, there wasn't even a trace of fear on his face. Either he's a really good actor or he dead serious, and quite frankly I'm not sure which one I _want_ to believe.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Tiara sneered.

"Did you find it funny?" Haymitch raised an eyebrow.

"Tiara, shut up." Kai ordered. "I want the games to end today and you having a pleasant conversation with every tribute doesn't make things go any faster." He snapped.

"Sounds like it's someone's time of the month." Haymitch announced.

"Funny." Tiara said sarcastically, but she was fighting down a giggle.

"I am. But, I'm just a man of many talents." Haymitch shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Man_?" Kai snorted. "You're hardly a man."

"And you are? Going around and killing everyone you can lay your hands on, that makes you a man? I can abide by those rules." Haymitch said, slowly taking the knife from his belt, probably hoping that no one would notice.

But Kai did, and he immediately dived for Haymitch, and it was almost funny how easily he stepped asied and Kai flew right by him. Kneeling on all fours, Kai managed to dig his knife into the ground. Quick as can be, Haymitch swivelled his position and plunged his own dagger into Kai's back.

Kai's breaths heaved and for a second I thought he was as good as dead unntil he tried to take the knife out. Haymitch then kicked the knife harder until the cannon sounded. He swopped down to pick up his weapon.

And next we have Zane, jabbing his sword towards Haymitch. It sliced his arm, and destroyed his shirt. While they fought Tiara made her way closer to behind Haymitch, without him knowing, raising her own knife to his neck. The cannon sounded in the perfect time for him to turn and see Tiara.

But with a swift move she had Haymith in a headlock, pressing the six inch blade dangerously close to his flesh, almost taunting it. "How's that for a pleasant conversation?"

There went the fear in Haymitch's eye. He glanced down at the knife and forced out a chuckle. "You call this pleasant."

She traced the tip around his cheeks and neck. "For you? Never." she shook her head even though he couldn't see. "But this is rather enjoyable for me. Not as satisfactory as your little district partner but I bet if I try hard enough, I can make you scream as well."

"Allison didn't seem like the screaming type, more like the cry like a baby." Haymitch was trying to inch his weapon closer.

"I can probably do that too but I think I'd rather you do both." Tiara said. "Where's your little girlfriend? I wish she was here to see this. Maybe I'll go for her next, so she can join you faster."

"Maysilee?" He sounded geniunly confused. "She's not my-"

_BOOM!_

Tiara dropped to the floor, releasing Haymitch. He turned immediately to see what happened. "Glad to see me?" There Maysilee stood, still holding her gun outward. She circled it around her finger and slid it into her pocket.

"Point to Serenity!" I screamed at Avra, who was red with anger. "I believe that will be five hundred and fifty, since the killing was indeed Haymitch's." My grin stretched ear to ear.

When I turned back to the screen Haymitch and Maysilee were shaking hands. "Allies." Maysilee confirmed.

"I was thinking of going to the end of the arena." Haymitch said.

"Huh?"

"Well, it can't go one forever. Besides, no one will bother going that far." He explained, already walking ahead.

She agreed skeptically. After two days they were both near a cave, sitting next to each other by an empty wall. For each day they were there another tribute had died. That means Haymitch, Maysilee and the remaining girl from one were left.

Maysilee turned to Haymitch uncertainly. "I think we should get back, these games aren't going to end if we continuously hide from Arabel."

"Maybe the Gamemakers will just kill her off." Haymitch sounded bored.

"And what if they do, Haymitch? Then it's just us and then what are we going to do?" She sounded agrivated.

"I don't know, Maysilee!" Okay, they just sounded like a married couple. "Why don't we wait to see if that happens?"

"I refuse to just sit here and do nothing!"

"_Oh yes, because fighting for your life is so much better_."

Maysilee shot up. "That's it! I'm leaving, I can_not_ stand to be with you any longer!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Haymitch teased harshly.

"You are _so_ immature!" She stormed away, rolling her eyes.

He waited until she was gone to show his fustration. He took a rock and threw it full force at the empty wall. The rock dissapeared, only for it to bounce back up, seconds later into his hand. He forgot about what had just happened and he laughed.

He laughed like a madman. And he continued to laugh until a scream peirced the air. The big screen quickly averted to Maysilee, who was being attacked by Candy floss pink birds, with skewering beaks. They picked all over her body, swarming a wall around her. "HAYMITCH!" She screamed in dispair.

It quickly returned back to Haymitch. "Maysilee!" He shouted and immedaitely sprinted to the sound of her voice.

He arrived right when the cannon boomed. "Maysilee?" His voice was choked to see her on the ground, covered in blood from the many punctures. He took her hand in his and waited for the hovercraft to collect her.

"Well, finally she's gone." A voice said.

Arabel was standing right in front of him. "I wanted to wait." She continued. "Until one of you died, because I knew it would be easier on my part."

"This isn't Serenity's games, and you aren't a crazy genius from District Ten. I don't want to hear your plan any more than she wanted to hear his. So I suggested you get to the damned point." He snarled at her, grabbing his sword since that's what she had out.

"I want you dead."

"And there's the truth!" He said sarcastically.

They both went for each other with the swords. Unlike in my games they were furiously at each other, and had very good aim. She stabbed his stomach, he swiped her eye. He chopped off her arm and she got a good jab in his leg. That was only the half of it. Their swords got caught, Arabel tried to make him lose his, only to result both of the silver weapons flying past her head.

"Good thing I always kept another weapon handy." She heaved, pulling out an axe. She threw it past him but he was able to stagger away from it.

It was all matter of who could out last the other. Carleson and I were both at the edge of our seats in anticipation. Then, Haymitch starts laughing softly, tears are spilling from his eyes. I rotate the angle of the camera to make sure he isn't crying. "Has he gone mad?" I whispered to Wave. I look away, not being able to watch

Before he can answer I here a scream of delight as a cannon fires. I suck in a breath of sadness, knowing the girl from one won. But it wasn't Carleson that shrieked, "Yes!" It was Avery.

The next thing I know I hear Claudius Templesmith says:

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the victor of the Fiftieth Hunger Games, the Second Quarter Quell, Haymitch Abernathy the tribute of District Twelve!"

Avery grabs my shoulder and I grab her. "We won?" I shout, disbelievingly at the same time she screams: "We won!"

"C'mon, we have to go to board the hovercraft to collect him!" Avery screams with joy as an overhead calls for us.

We both run out of the room, which was filled with silence. Before I leave the door I turn to Avra, "That'll be another thousand five hundred, and yes, I want cash this time." And I scurry away.

As we reach him he's gasping for air. A medic swoops and collects him, because he needs medical attention immediately. The guy lays him on a gurney.

He looks so broken from up close, and for once I feel bad, because I wasn't even a third as bad as he was when I won. "Do you want any water?" I ask softly.

"Serenity?" he gurgles, not opening his eyes.

"It's me. You won, sweetheart, you won."

_Haymitch's POV_

I feel pain in many parts of my body. I don't even want to get up, I'd rather just die right here. Damn, that hovercraft is taking forever. They better not have screwed up my win.

I feel someone scoop me up and suddenly my body feels like it's flying. He lays me across something stiff, I bet it's a table. I hear a gasp a few feet away, and then someone's breath is caught in their throat.

There's a short pause. "Do you want any water?" I hear a voice ask lightly. It's sound worried, it sounds familiar. I know that voice, even if I've been away for nearly two weeks, it's hard to forget that voice. Especially when you hate it's owner so damn much.

I'm having a hard time believing _she _came along on this trip. "Serenity?" My voice sounds choked. Great.

"It's me." She says, I can almost hear the smile in her voice which makes me feel uncomfortable. Why would she be happy? "You won, sweatheart." She said, probably thinks I'm dillusional. "You won."

"Fantastic." I mumble.

"Yeah, looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She says before I fade out.

Maybe she isn't that bad.


	21. Part 2 Chapter 9

_**AN: I really wanted to have a Haymitch/Wave introduction to each other. So yes, it will be in this chapter. Oh, and a friend of mine made a trailer on youtube. the link is on my profile.**_

I saw his eyes begin to crack open. "Avery, I think he's up!" I called from across the mumbled something practically inaudible. "What was that?" I asked gently.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked louder, I couldn't help but crack up.

"A candy shop." I rolled my eyes. "Where the hell do you think you are, 'O smart one Haymitch?"

Avery shot me a look. What did she want from me? If he was well enough to be a rude prat then I was given the 'OK' to be sarcaastic. I knew I could be a lot worse than sarcastic, so I don't know what the big deal is. I just gave her a gleaming smile.

"Who wants to break the news to him." The nurse asked both of us. Avery and I exchanged glances. I'm positive she doesn't trust me enough to do it but I still raised my hand cheerily. The nurse gave me a look but didn't dare protest with the great Serenity Starr.

"Well, Haymitch, let's just say there's no other tribute that had as many injuries coming out of the arena as you so...congratulations!" I say. "Thankully nothing bad happened to your head. You have stitches in seven areas. Fourteen from your elbow to your shoulder, six across your chest, twenty on your left thigh, seventeen across your stomach, fifteen on your back, nine on your ankle, and eight on your forehead." I read from his medic exam papers.

"Your suffering a slight concussion, 2 of your ribs broke, three are fractured, and seven are bruised. You broke your right arm and dislocated your left shoulder. Oh, and your ankle, the one that has stitches, is sprained. I think that 's 'bout it. Oh and your now a hundred and nineteen ponds." I finished.

"You just love this don't you? You probably came out as sparkly clean as you went in." He snarled hoarsly.

"Hmmm, I wasn't in such a fragile state nor did I feel as weak but four of my fingers had to be amputated. I also need a transfusion and a dog because the bang on my head blurred my vision." I said.

"There's only two other tributes that sustained the kind of damage you have, exept not as worse Haymitch." Avery said softly. "One of them is crazy and the other one doesn't like to talk. You're extremely lucky to be right-headed."

"I really feel lucky." Haymitch said sarcastically.

"Haymitch." I said sweetly. "You might want to watch what you say to other victors. I tolerate it because I'll give it back to you since I'm young and a recent winner. However, Amythest is almost as lax as me but she's also a Career from two."

"So be mindful of that mouth of yours."

Haymitch's prep team was replaced by Calypso and her partney Apollo, by my request. I did not want Shawn anywhere near Haymitch. They managed him to look like his normal self. Oh, how annoying the squeals of all the Capitol girls sounded. He looked fine, nothing that special. Dark wash jeans and a black deep V-neck shirt with built in lights that made glowed iridescantly. Like I said, nothing that special.

The interview was going pretty great. I wish I could've said the same about the recap. Haymitch was horrified of it, he even teared silently at the deaths of Maysilee, Allison, and Asher. I couldn't even help the tears with Maysilee's death.

Then Caesar had to ask that question: "What can you say about Serenity? After all she was your mentor, I'm sure we'd all like to know how this young girl, winning last year, managed to get both her tributes to the final five."

Haymitch looked at him, eye full of hatred. I grinned to Wave and Melinda. He has to be nice. You can't be rude or tell _lies_ about the youngest victor. "Well, for starters, she's brutally honest." I nearly choked with laughter when I heard this. I restrained myself. That was probably the biggest lie about me.

"With me, anyway. She's...well...she's very smart." It looked painful for him to say this. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried my hardest not to laugh. "Serenity is probably the only person here that will tell it like it is, whether you want to hear it or not."

That was _so _true. No sarcasm intended.

"If there was a definition for you, I swear he just said it word for word." Wave whispered to me. I smacked him in the chest. "Except violent..." He pretended to gasp. "He left out violent."

I smirked. "Come on, I have to go collect him."

"Where do I fit into this?"

"Stop complaining."

"Yes ma'am." Wave saluted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Haymitch, this is Wave. Wave, Haymitch." I introduced. The two of them stared at each other warily. "Be nice, shake hands!" I commanded.

"May I leave?" Haymitch grimaced at the pain from one of his legs.

"Lemme rephrase that. Haymitch, this was the idiot from four years ago. Wave this is the idiot that won this year." I said. Maybe, just maybe, if Haymitch knew who he was attitude would change.

"Pleasure." Haymitch spat sarcastically.

"Delighted." Wave said darkly before Haymitch limped away.

A girl can only hope.

_**Two weeks later...**_

Wave was in the middle of making lunch, since Melinda can't cook for her life and he wouldn't let me. "The Victory tour is schedueled to be in two months." I broke the silence.

Wave snorted. "Good luck getting that victor of yours to attend." He placed a bowl of spaghetti in front of me.

My head shot up. I'm pretty sure I heard someone open the door. Then I heard the door slam, which got everyone's attention. "I'm going to kill him...what was he thinking..._killing_?" As the footsteps got louder so did the voice. It was very familiar.

Avra.

"I don't remember giving you the keys to the house." I said. She scowled at me. "What are you doing in District Four anyways, Avra?"

She glowered at me, she can't possibly think I understood all her angry mutters. "Avery called me this morning. Haymitch's mother, brother, and girlfriend were murdered last night. I got on the first train heading out."

I gaped at what she said, while Melinda gasped and Wave went wide eyed. I clenched my fists so hard they started turning white. "Why didn't she call me?" I demanded. "I'm his mentor, not you!"

"You have a bigger temper than me." Avra smirked.

"Who murdered them?" I asked.

Avra looked down. "Snow." She said quietly.

The three of them stared at me, expecting a nuclear explosion. I was prepared to give it to them but instead I said calmly, "Would any of you happen to have Seneca Crane's number?" The three of them exchanged glances.

Avra handed me her cell phone. Excusing myself, I walked into the bathrom. "Hello?" Seneca's voice was annoyed. "What do you need Avra?"

"It's Serenity." I said flatly.

"Serenity? Why the hell are you using Avra's phone?"

"That's besides the point. Remember when you asked me to join this rebellion of yours and I said that there wasn't a valid reason for me to put myself in danger." I asked him, I could hear Wave listening outside the door.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I found a valid reason."

_**Sorry it was short.**_


	22. Part 2 Epilogue

_**AN: I'm so sorry. I know I should post more frequently than I do. I really was having fun writing this chapter until my sister deleted everything. If you have been following me and this story for a while she's the reason for my re-uploads of the same things. I really need a good summary for this story so please, if you have any ideas, please leave it in the comments. So close to Part 3: Breaking the Rules, and thats when things get really good. Minor SS/HA in this chapter. Oh, and if your wondering, this is the Epilogue. Decided to barely do him a Victory Tour.**_

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_- Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy_

**General POV: District 12**

For the first time, Haymitch's eyes were vacant. Hollow. No sign of a slight emotion anywhere. Not a trace.

_Dead. Everyone was dead. He could hear their screams, full of pain...so much pain. Andromeda's tear filled eyes darting around everywhere for him. "Haymitch? Haymitch! HAYMITCH!" Her voice so quiet yet so loud at the same time. The Peacekeeper lashed out at her again, cutting off the last thread of her shirt as it fell to the ground, soaked in her own _blood_._

_He just had enough time to scream her name before her eyes rolled back. Her her heart stopped beating. Her once panic filled eyes were now expressionless. Dead. Pain, so much _pain_. Andromeda fell smack to the ground, the second she was released. It made an unpleasant thump sound. _

His cheeks were tearstainned. He didn't care if he was sobbing for the last hour straight. He was smothered with his own guilt. Something was just picking on him-telling him if he hadn't won the games they'd still be alive. I he didn't speak trash about the Capitol and Snow on national tv.

If he agreed to hook up sluts from the Capitol. If he didn't accidently call Gilliana Snow a pink-hair, bedazzled, tattooed freak in front of Snow. If he didn't defy the Gamemakers with his brilliant forcefield stunt. If he could act. If he just listened to Serenity.

_DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS_!

The last thing he wanted on his mind was that annoying, arrogant thirteen year old blonde. She could easily tell him 'I told you so'. He wasn't sure if she would or wouldn't, if she ended up coming like he suspected she would. She had warned him what not to do. She gave him specific instructions.

_Now I know why she was so pissed each time I didn't listen. But how smart can one thirteen year old be? She couldn't possibly know this was going to happen_.

_**STOP THINKING ABOUT SERENITY!**_

All he had to do was wait until Avery got here. She called and asked if he wanted any company and he replied with a mindless 'I don't care'. Haymitch figured she was only doing this to make sure he would do anything.

She didn't trust him.

And he doesn't blame him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Haymitch considered crawling over there. He could care less about what Avery thought of him.

"Haymitch, it's me, Avery." Avery's voice rang softly through his new house.

"And me," Another familiar voice chirped.

_**WHY DOES EVERYTHING INVOLVE **_**HER**_**?**_

"Wait here." Serenity told Avery softly.

"Serenity I don't think that's the best idea."

Serenity marched over to the kitchen. She looked at him, then at the knife on the counter. Then back at him. Suddenly, she reached up and grabbed the knife way too fast to he had no chance, whatsoever. "Give it back." He grumbled.

"No." Her voice was strict, stricter than he's heard before. "You don't need this anyway," She glanced at his body, which looked like he was still at a hudred and nineteen pounds. "Unless you were to use it to make something to eat, god knows you need it."

"I'm not hungry." Even his voice was empty. There wasn't even sadness of grief. It was a pure monotone, a robot was more alive than him.

"And I'm not convinced." She said, going into his fridge and search for something. She placed an apple in front of him.

"Eat it."

"I said I'm _not_ hungry." Haymitch repeated.

Serenity rolled her eyes and went into his fridge. She raised her eyebrow when she found a bottle of spirits. She thrust the bottle at him. "Drink it."

Haymitch scowled but nonetheless snatched it from her and downed the fourth remaining. "Happy?"

"To hell I'm happy!" Serenity shouted, Haymitch gave a startled jump. "You need to stop moping around here and get out and do something. You can't stay all cooped up in here clutching a huge knife, eating nothing and using Tequila as your source of drink!"

"I can do whatever the hell I please." Haymitch snarled.

"No. You. Can't." Serenity hissed. "I think I was pretty clear when I gave you all my warning. You are a _victor_, you must start acting like one."

Haymitch jumped off the stool and faced her. He used to be a good head and a half taller than her but now she could almost look him directly in the eye. "My family was _murdered_."

Serenity's bright blue eyes narrowed into slits. "I know. And I'm deeply sorry. But what is done, is done. You can't change it and instead of looking at it like you'll never be able to live again. I can assure you that's not what your family wanted."

"You have no idea."

"You're damn right I don't. Family means everything to me." She shrugged. Haymitch stared at her wide eyed, jaw twitching to be open. "But not my biological family, see, I barely have one. But these people, victors, they've all been through something similar to each other. They're my family. I know those who died could never be replaced, Haymitch but I'm sure there's still room in your heart for others."

Her voice had dropped immensly. "You just need to find them, and everything will be fine."

XXxXXxXXxXX

**Serenity's POV**

My head hurt. We were eight days into Haymitch's victory tour, I don't know how but yes, I convinced him to go along. And he was being decent. I was so proud.

Yeah, not really, but I was appreciative.

"Haymitch, this is my District so be on your best behavior." I warned him as the train came to a halt. "Because, and I swear, you do anything bad I will make sure you will not be able to have kids."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Haymitch rolled his eyes as I led him to the Justice Building for his speech. Let me tell you, this kid is good with the whole speech thing even though he really couldn't say much about each district.

"I don't really know that much about District Four," Haymitch started, "Except they usually provide kickass tributes, one of them nearly killed me, and another mentored me. I'm really grateful to the people of District Four, for not caring if Serenity mentored me. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her. So...thank you."

That was it. Short and simple, I wish I could do that but no I had to make alliances and run my mouth when I was at there home District.

/

"Um, Haymitch, this is Melinda." I introduced. He gave her a quiet hello, recognizing her from the funeral. I pointed to our second victor, talking to the mayor. "That's Farley. If I were you, I'd just ignore her, she's not too fond of your district. And that's just about it."

Haymitch's brows furrowed together. "I thought District Four had seven victors."

I looked down at the floor. "We did, I mean, we _do_ but...um, Carolyna died a few days after I won." I said sadly. "She was driven insane."

Before Haymitch had the time to say anything, Melinda cut in. "Sorry to intrude but can I talk to you for a minute, Serenity?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "Uh sure. I'll be back in a second, talk to Wave or JT." I told Haymitch. I followed Melinda to a secluded part of the mayors house. "Yes?"

She held up two finger. "Two things. First, Seneca wants to have a meeting a few weeks after the next Games at the Preperation Studio, we're preparring the first act of the rebellion. And he would like to have Haymitch join us."

"Ok, to the meeting and I know for a fact Haymitch will take part in it." I nodded. "What else."

Melinda looked at me apologetically. "I got a notification in the mail today, since you're not sixteen you have to attend school."

"_I have to what?_"

"You have to attend school." Melinda repeated, more slowly. "I enrolled you in a private one, you'll be starting ninth grade once you return from Haymitch's victory tour."

"But-but what about the Hunger Games? I have to attend each one, plus Capitol functions, interviews, signings, and Seneca was going to start training me in Gamemaking _and_ I'm schedueled to mentor next year. I can't just drop those things." I argued.

"I've already taken care of that, they'll all be excused." Melinda sighed. "Believe me, I tried getting on the phone with Snow about it but he's not allowed to change the rules for out district just for you, even if you're a victor." She looked annoyed.

"Wait, did you say ninth grade?" I asked and she nodded. "Why ninth? I'm thirteen, I belong in eighth."

Melinda frowned. "I had a feeling you'd catch onto that. They're making you skip a grade, they're afraid you might scare the students in the elementary school."

I frowned too, then rolled my eyes. "Yeah, we wouldn't want a bloodthirsty murderer going to school with some kindergardeners. Might try to kill them." I said sarcastically but inside, it kind of hurt.

"They're positive the high schoolers won't make mind of it since most of them are elligible for the games but if not..." Melinda trailed off, shaking her head.

"I'll be homeschooled?" I guessed.

"Then we live in the Capitol until your sixteen. School's not required there." Melinda said.

"Melinda...you don't have to do that." I said, looking at her face which was sad. "I won't make you leave Wave, I'll freaking threaten those high school kids until its not a problem."

Melinda laughed. "If we have to move then we move. I made you my responsibility and now I have to put you first, Serenity. I'm just a little distracted tonight, that's all."

"Distracted?" I raised an eyebrow. "With what, exactly?" I caught her gaze. "Wave?"

Melinda flushed bright red. "I...well-...sorta. He said he wanted to-...I think he's going to propose to me."

My eyes widened as I gave a squeal of excitement. "He is? Ohmigod! How'd you know?"

"He said he wanted to ask me something tonight, he seemed kind of nervous." Melinda said. "I'm not all that sure, Serenity, you can't tell anybody."

I pretended to zip my lips. "Not a soul." I laughed, and followed her back to the party.

**Haymitch's POV: Capitol Day, Victory Tour**

Champagne was being passed around. I downed a glass under a minute, just to grab a second glass and drain it faster. The slight burn it came with felt good.

Apparently that idiot Serenity spends her time with, Wade or whatever proposed to her legal, might I add _hot_, guardian Melinda. She said yes and whoop-dee-fucking-da not only is this a celebration for me but an engagement party for them.

A guy was approaching me, probably a year or two older then me. Dark hair, sinister smile, I'm positive he was dancing with Serenity earlier. "I'm Seneca." He said.

"Amazing." I rolled my eyes.

"Seneca Crane." The guy smirked. "I helped create your games."

"Then, please tell whoever came up with the theme I think they're a genius." I said, like I actually gave a damn. "What do you want from me? A 'thanks' because you let me win?"

Crane snorted. "Yeah, I _let_ you win. If I had it my way then Kai would've won."

"Don't piss on my face and tell me it's raining." I snarled. "I saw Kai's burn marks, he nearly died in the explosion. You guys tried to wipe out all the Careers, leaving me alone with the higest training score by at least three points ahead of everyone. I'm not stupid."

"Okay, you got me." Crane said sarcastically. "Actually, Serenity put in a personal request to give you and that Maysilee girl a death with minimal pain."

I stared at him. "Well, if what happened to Maysilee was minimal pain, I surely don't want to see the maximum pain. Now, Crane, what the hell is the real reason you're wasting my time?"

Crane sighed. "We want you in the rebellion."

"We? Whose 'we'? And what the hell is the rebellion, it sounds like a fucking boy band." I said.

"It's not a boy bad." He growled. "I was sure the name was the meaning. It's a rebellion, against the Hunger Games, the Capitol, the dictatorship."

"You have got to be kidding me." I murmured. "Is this some sort of test? Victor initiation? Why would you want to get rid of the thing that gives you your job, the place that gives you power, and the guy who pays you?"

"That job and power, Abernathy, forces me to think of ways to kill children then watch them die or if a plan is outsmarted, think of ways to outsmart someone further leading them to their death." Crane continued. "I know you think little of Gamemakers, but do you really think we want to do it?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember it being a law, you had to be come a Gamemaker."

"I didn't want to bring this up but Haymitch, you're mother and brother and that girl died because you refused to sell your body. Do you want future victors to go through that?"

I stared at the floor. He got me there. "No."

"Exactly. A bunch of victors and some gamemakers started this rebellion to end misery-and, well, child mortality." Crane said in an expectant voice.

_He wants an answer? Now?_

"Count me in." I decided. My eyes fell on Serenity, who was talking with Avery and the president. "Is she in it?"

"Oh yeah." Crane laughed. "She doesn't know it yet, but she's our leader."

**The END of Part 2: A Force in the Quell**


	23. Part 3 Chapter 1

_**Some backround information before we start. The 51st Hunger Games are over, and the victor is from One. Serenity's birthday has passed, she's now fourteen and in tenth grade. Melinda and Wave are engaged as is Aqua and John Odair, but she's now expecting her first child (Finnick). And just about every main character is in the Rebellion.**_

Part Three: Breaking the Rules

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_-Rocketeer by Far East Movement feat. Ryan Teddler_

"Hey, lookie lookie, it's Serenity Starr, _the mermaid princess_." A bunch of seniors pointed at me and laughed.

"That's a lot of confidence for someone who doesn't know how to handle a knife." I replied icily. "Even more when you're talking to someone who _does_."

My newest friend, Caine Grey, which was a senior brave enough to approach me the first day flipped them off. I've learned high school had two sides-the bitchs/bastards and then the side you belong to. I was told that the two sides were usually between the good reps and the bad reps and from what I made out: I've chosen the good reps.

Or, well, they chose me.

Elaina Potter, their so called "leader", rolled her eyes. "Hey princess, who are you talking to homecoming?" She turned to her junkies. "A frog, I bet."

I felt my cheeks flame up. Ever since I got here, it was like it was her job to make my life a living hell. "Actually I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to take Apollo or Haymitch." I smiled sweetly back to her. They had to be the two nicest looking tributes close to my age.

Elaina raised an eyebrow. "If you're having such a trouble deciding, take both." She returned the smile and walked away.

Shit.

Caine saw my face and grinned. "They haven't asked you, have they?"

"Of course not!" I replied. I took a deep breath. "I figure Apollo will agree and if he doesn't, I have Avra and Amethyst to scare him but Haymitch is fearless. He'll never agree."

Caine laughed. "Why not, you were his mentor. Doesn't he owe you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Haymitch hates me."

Caine thought. "OK. You know what? I'll make you a deal, Starr. I'll make sure all of us cover for Haymitch not coming if you get me a date with Amethyst."

I nearly choked on my own laughter. "You like Amethyst Everhart?" He nodded. "Fine, I'll get you a date with her but be warned: she comes from District Two."

"Do you actually, like, know all the victors and talk with them." Hally, a junior asked, as we joined the lunch table.

"Pretty much." I shrugged. I felt a vibration in my pocket. **Incoming Call: Abra Kedabra! **I chuckled to myself and held up a finger as I accepted the call. ""Lo?"

"Serenity!" Avra hissed. "Where are _you_?"

"What are you talking about? I'm in school." I replied.

"I told Melinda I'd watch your little ass when they went away to Seven to tell Melinda's parents about their engagement." Avra said. "Then they're going to tell Wave's in the Capitol, which is where we meet them."

"Firstly, I do not need watching." I said hotly. "And secondly, why would we be meeting in the Capitol?"

"Dress shopping, then leading up to her dress. We have to do _something_ to cheer her up. Snow and his cronies are preparing for the class-A victor wedding, they're the second in history. This is _huge_ to them." Avra said.

I frowned. "I heard about the whole thing about them planning the wedding and everything but a Capitol wedding is Melinda's dream, at least she said it was."

"Melinda is a good liar, Serenity, all of us are." Avra said, I could practically hear her shrug through the phone. "She wants to be back in Seven, where she grew up."

I knew Melinda spent most of her life in District Seven, she actually ended up in Four for school, and that's basically all I knew about her childhood. She didn't really talk that much about it, mainly, I think, because I didn't ask.

"Oh, ok. I still didn't know she picked all the bridesmaids." I said.

"She has eight. You, Carleson, Trace, Amethyst, Avery, and Wave's sister Cassie. I'm the maid of honor, her sister Samantha is the matron." Avra said.

"So basically all the young tributes?" I asked.

"We're all friends. Uh, today it will be just us, Amethyst and Carleson. Tomorrow the rest is coming. Melinda requested we all have different dresses though." Avra replied.

I glanced over at Caine, then at Elaina. "You say Amethyst will be there? Is she with you right now?"

"Her and Apollo." Avra said simply.

"Interesting..." I mused, starting to whisper her a plan.

/

The roar of Avra's sleek car attracted much attention from the school. It was priceless seing people's expressions as she stepped out, flanked by Apollo and Amethyst. There was a huge crowd around them.

Apollo slid off his aviator sunglasses (as rehearsed, I'm so proud), and stared at the building. "This is school?"

Amethyst laughed. "These are students?"

Caine and I broke through the crowd. I grinned, seeing Elaina and her group was at the very beginnig. Caine was gawking at Amethyst. "Who's Caine Grey?" Amethyst called, glossing her pink lips.

Caine looked up, surprised, a scarlett blush gracing his cheeks. He raised a tentative hand. Amethyst smiled and walked over to him, grabbed his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips. Caine looked shocked when she pulled away.

She gave a flirtatious pout. "I would love go to Homecoming with you."

By now Elaina's mouth was open so hard a dragonfly could've flown inside. It warmed the cockles of my heart. "I bet you wish you believed me." I said, looking directly at her as Apollo wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Please, like I believe you or a bunch of _District Two's_, they're all a bunch of conceited jerks just like you." Elaina replied smoothly.

There was a collective gasp.

Apollo's grip on me tightened, Amethyst's eyes turned colder then hell and her lips twisted into a dangerous snarl. I felt my cheeks burn with anger and fear-I hadn't dare take a look at Avra. I don't think I can without getting nightmares.

"You just made the biggest mistake of you're life." I said, untangling myself from Apollo before his temper got the best of him. "Dissing three Two's that just happen to be victors, not you're brightest idea."

"You victors think you're the shit because you won some _games_ but all you really are a bunch of cold-hearted murderers." She continued.

Amethyst and I exchanged glances and immediately rushed over to Apollo and grabbed his arms back just as he was about to pounce at Elaina, until something snapped in him and he stopped struggling and put on a cool smile.

"I know you." He said calmly but his eyes were basically saying '_REVENGE BITCH!'_. "And I know why you hate us-_me_-so much. You're sister was in my Games. What was her name? Jamie, I think. She killed my district partner and I didn't like that, now did I?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elaina forced through gritted teet. He hands were at her sides, clenched so tightly into fists her knuckles were white.

"So I hunted her down, yes, and got my revenge. I murdered her, making it so painful and horrific as I possibly could. Her screams were pathetic, really. Pretty enjoyable actually." Apollo continued, sounding as harsh as he possibly could. He was really close to her, kids looked scared. "Now take back everything you said and I won't go into detail." He said quietly.

Elaina, mumbled an apology reluctantly but her eyes were furious. I knew I was going to pay for this. "I think I'm good to go." Amethyst said. "Avra?"

FInally I got a glymspe of her. Surprisingly it looked like Amethyst snapped her out of a deep thought, which could either be really, really good or equally bad. "Yeah, ok, Apollo, Serenity, get your asses into the car."

Apollo threw Elaina another glare and hopped into the backseat of Avra's black convertable. "What's this I hear about me taking you to this dance?" He asked.

"It's you or Haymitch." I shrugged. "You can fight over me later."

In the shot gun Amethyst was looking through a wedding magazine, probably for her dress ideas. "Apollo, do you mind if I wear purple? I want something that matches my name."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "As long as it doesn't clash with my eyes." He mimicked a falsetto.

"Why did you just ask him if it was ok if you wore purple?" I asked, and something was telling me I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Wave planned on only having his two brothers as his groomsmen but the Capitol wanted to have the wedding party to have partners and since Wave refused to do it the Capitol did and paired us all. Apollo and Amethyst are partners and since Melinda had already stated she wanted each girl to wear a different dress they want the men to have their ties or bowties match the color. Confusing I know." Avra said.

I groaned. "And who am I paired with?"

"Haymitch." Amethyst chirped while Apollo gave a plain 'duh'.

"I sure hope he likes the color aqua." I grumbled.

"He owes you his life, I think he'll manage." Amethyst said. I wanted to say something but she suddenly said, "That Caine guy was pretty hot."

I gave a small smile. "He's sweet."

"Well, I'm all for his tall body. And those green eyes." I could see her face stretch with a mischevious grin.

"They are sexy, aren't they?" I agreed.

"I wonder-"

"Okay, may this conversation stop now?" Apollo asked pointedly.

We laughed.

/

"The guys should be here any minute." Amethyst said, he head dangling off the bed in our hotel room.

I attatched my hair to the box and pressed a button, instantly untangling my wet hair. "They're coming dress shopping with us?" I asked in disbelief, trying not to crack up about how funny that would be.

"Out to dinner, it should just be us plus Carleson, Chaff, and Haymitch." She said. "You have no idea how long I had to be on the phone with that child just to get him to agree to come."

"I think we would all be fine without him." I said and she gave me a look. "I think it's time I get a haircut." I decided, as I slid a headband on.

"And get rid of that kind of hair?" Amethyst asked dubiously. "You should sell it, yes! I bet a _mermaid_'s hair cost way more then everyone elses."

I chuckled. "A little girl came up to me yesterday and asked me where my tail was."

Amethyst saw my serious face and exploded with laughter. "Oh god, _seriously_?"

I nodded and smiled. Her phone buzzed. "That's Apollo, he says the guys are here." She said.

Minutes later, we were jogging down the stairs to only meet Apollo and Haymitch. Amethyst gave him a smile and I, being the sweet person I am, gave him the smallest of waves. He forced a tight grin.

Apollo was beaming with excitement. Thats when I noticed the guys, yes I'm including Haymitch in this, looked very...hot because _handsome_ was not the right word.

Apollo's trade mark rustic brown-red hair was spiked at the edges. He was wearing a black long-sleeved button down and left a couple of top buttons down open with a pair of ripped jeans. Haymitch was similar but his dark hair was a lot less curly then usually since I had last seen it. He was wearing faded jeans and a red t-shirt.

Apollo examed us both, then nodding his head in approval. "That will do." He gave us both tickets that read. _**VIP: VICTOR ADMIN.**_

"What the hell?" I asked Apollo, a small scowl on my lips.

"I think it's time we had some fun. We're the youngest victors, we deserve it." Apollo insisted.

"What do you mean by fun, Apollo?" Amethyst asked.

It was Haymitch who answered.

"Night club."


	24. Part 3 Chapter 2

_**AN: Well, this was a hard chapter. A what was supposed to be a date AND the wedding, the wedding was the hard part. Review, because the next chapter is a game-changer both ways. I just want to let you know, in my story Haymitch becomes who he is because of Serenity. So yes he's cocky, and indifferent, but not like how he is in THG. **_

_It's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you._

_-"Marry You" by Bruno Mars_

The music was blaring so loud my ears hurt. And we were still in the car. Amethyst looked at Haymitch. "Are you sure we should be take Serenity? She's fourteen." She whispered.

Haymitch replied by an eyeroll. "She's a big girl, a victor." He said simply. "Besides it's not like we're dragging her to a rave or anything like that. Apollo chose a highlighter club."

Before we got out Amethyst murmured, "Melinda is going to murder me."

The club was called Lighterz. Like Haymitch said it most certainly was a highlighter club. When you first got in you got a neon marker of your choice. And if you wanted to be wearing white, they were selling shirts and socks and crap like that. The blacklights made everything glow, which was bugging my eyes but Amethyst and Apollo seemed to be in their element. No, honestly, they were laughing, dancing, drinking, signing autographs with highlighters. They seemed like they could be having a better time somewhere like Two but they still looked pretty happy with the setting.

Note to self: Make sure to go clubbing in District Two in a few years.

I settled on a black bean-bag chair, scrawled with white paint marker writing. Haymitch gave me his aviators for the lights. But that didn't stop a green-skinned fan to notice I was the great Serenity Starr.

About an hour since we arrived Haymitch sat in a chair beside me. "Not your type of thing, huh?" I asked.

"I'd rather drink then dance." He replied and grabbed a shot from a watresses tray. Instead of drinking it he handed it to me. "Tequila on fire."

I thought about it for about a second and downed it, enjoying the burn it left behind. "Looks like a girl, drinks like a guy." Haymitched smirked.

"Looks like a asshole, acts like one too." I shot and grabbed another drink.

Haymitch chuckled. "Touche."

I glanced around. Amethyst was in a corner making out with some dude with about a million tattoos and Apollo was flirting with just abot everyone, even a women that looked old enough to be his mom. "Wanna ditch with me?" I asked tentatively.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Now why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"Because there's a pink haired freak staring at you like she hasnt eaten in days and you're a huge steak." I smirked and got up, leaving a five dollar bill on the table Haymitch was in. "Your choice."

Through narrowed eyes he glanced at me then back at the Capitol freak, who seriously was looking at him like dinner. "Alright. Just take me far away from _that_." As the girl approached him he hissed in the lowest, coldest voice, "Get the fuck away from me."

The host stopped us, "Leaving so soon?" It was directed to me, I could tell, because he was staring at my chest.

"Yeah this club sucks." I replied and slapped the guy's face.

"Well played." Haymitch said darkly.

I stuck out my tongue at him and walked out. "I should say the same about your little Capitol lover."

He scowled. "Must you always be a smartass?"

"Of course, it's my nature. You're cocky, I'm clever, it's like the circle of life or something like that."

He didn't say anything.

I've come to realize, I was really the only person Haymitch couldn't hold an argument with. I thought for a while it was because he felt he owed me or something until I finally figured it out. And it made me feel stupid I took so long to. When it came to me, Haymitch has met his match.

We walked in silence. "Hey Haymitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder, like, what life would be like if we were never in the games?"

He sighed, not with solemn but wist, "Perfection. I honestly think my life was close to perfect before the games. What about you Serenity?"

I closed my eyes, "Hell. Torture. Pain. The games changed me for the better."

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Typical Career answer. Did any deaths affect you, the slightest?" It was an accusation.

Those words felt like I had been slapped. "Of course they do! You think I'm heartless? I-...Blue was like my brother."

"Who just happened to be stabbed with your knife." He said. My eyes widened at his words and he realized he'd gone too far.

"And Maysilee just happened to die because of you being you." I said shrewdly.

"I guess I deserve that." He grimaced.

I stared at him and rolled my eyes. "My parents were psycho." I said quietly. "That's why I embrace the games, they took that away from me. The really _did_ save my life."

Ever so quietly, I heard the quiet words that I never thought I'd hear from Haymitch. "I'm sorry."

/

Today is _the day_.

I swear, I don't think I ever felt this much excitement before in my life and it's not even my wedding. "Serenity!" Ninette, Colette, and Anette cry with joy when they see me. They're doing my hair and makeup and Calypso is doing Melinda since it's her day.

I picked, after arguing with Haymitch several times a deep blue-ish purple dress. It's pretty short and unlike almost every other bridesmaid it has straps but it clashed so beautifully with my hair. I just adored the beading down the front where the chest met the small but wavy ruffles. The dress was supposed to be pink, but Haymitch refused the hot pink tie.

"Do you want your trademark streaks?" Ninette asks and I shake my head.

"I think I've out grown them." I say.

Anette laughs. "Then the Capitol hasn't outgrown you, people are endlessly dying their hair your aqua left and right! It's like Haymitch and Apollo mean nothing. They still adore you."

"Not now, but in the future, I want you guys to cut my hair. Back to sitting on my shoulders." I say.

The triplets give sounds of horror but nonetheless agree so that they can see me before the next games. I'm really excited. This will be the first year I'm mentoring for my actual District. I somehow managed to have Wave be my co-mentor, assuming he doesn't change his mind.

Colette claps her hands. "You are done, and might I add, you look absolutely fabulous. Haymitch will die when he sees you and all of your beauty."

I blush. "Thanks but I highly doubt that."

Colette shakes her head, "You watch, besides Melinda, you'll be the number one desired dance partner. Even to Haymitch. If he's a boy and straight like an arrow then he would have to be absolutely positively insane to not want to dance with you."

/

"You may now kiss the bride." President Snow tells Wave and he doesnt hesitate the slightest. He swoops a crying Melinda down and brushes his lips softly against hers. When he leans up Melinda pulls him back in for a more demanding kiss.

Haymitch and Apollo whistle and I stand up to be the first one to clap. "Get a room!" Wave's oldest brother calls and the crowd laughs as they pull apart. Wave in a daze, Melinda blushing furiously.

Haymitch and I follow Avra and Jared, Melinda's brother. We walked arm and arm as guest threw calla lillies all over us, District Four flowers, just like every other couple. His touch against mine made my skin tingle, for reasons I don't know. Besides the married couple, us two had to be the spotlight for cameras.

"Now time for the fun part." Haymitch grins.

"I think Apollo beat you to it." I pointed to the limo that will take us to the fancy reception place. It looks like while we were taking pictures Apollo had found the limosines liquor stash and was already downing brandy as we speak. I pull back his collar as he makes a move to join him. "Uh uh uh, after. I refuse to walk in with a drunk."

He grumbles. "Fine, but once that whole entrance dance with your partner thing is over I'm drowning in whiskey and you can't stop me."

_To hell I can!_

"So, are you guys, like, going out?" A reporter asked me and Haymitch as we waited for the last couple to leave the house.

Haymitch blanched. "Um, no." I said, feeling slightly sick. This could not be good.

"Too bad, you guys would make the cutest couple. Mentor and tribute. Fire and ice. People would die to see you two together." The reporter continues.

_People have_.

"Thank you but I prefer brunettes." Haymitch excused, walking away with me, still arm in arm with me.

I pulled away. "Excuse me? Blondes have it better." I tossed my hair over my shoulder and before I let him defend himself I pointed to the limosine. "In the stretch, now."

At the party I found myself next to Chaff at dinner. "Good drink?" I asked him.

He offered me the rest of the glass. "As good as they come. A nice sweet burn, just the way I like it. Apparently, you do to." He commented, seeing my face turn from tense to relaxed. "They just put some calming shit in it, makes everything all better.

I grinned. "Now I wont be as stressed about my speech to them."

"That's the spirit." Chaff raised his glass of bubbly and clinked it to mine. "And speaking of which, I'd shut up unless you want Avra to murder you for speaking during her speech. Although no one would probably reply since we're all pretty scared of Avra..." I've learned Chaff rambles a lot when he's drunk. Kind of like Wave.

Only three of us were giving speeches: Avra, her sister Samantha, and me, the unofficial other maid of honour.

Avra started by raising a flute of the Capitol's finest champagne. "First I'd like to say congrats to a badass Four couple." There was a ton of cheers, both from the wedding party and the guests. "Second in history, after the third and seventh winners from Two. If you guys are here, your awesome too."

"I guess I'll start off by saying: Melinda, I love you like my sister. You are my sister. You're the nicest victor-person-I ever met. You ended the Four/Two feud not even a year into winning your games. Everyone that knows you looks up to you, yes, even me. Ha ha. I'm so happy to be able to spend this day with you and I'm glad to see you having the night of your life. God knows you deserve it." More claps and Melinda started tearing, mouthing a thanks to her.

"Now Wave. I'm obligated to say nice things about you." The crowd laughed. "You're a cocky little prick, and something is telling me that will never change. But hey, half of us are so you can't say I was being mean! God Wave, your like my little brother, the one that wont admit thatt you secretly adore me." Wave shot her a 'yeah right' look but he was grinning.

"I'm glad you found Melinda, because if anyone, she can set you straight. Melinda, good luck. Yes, I am happy to see you happy tonight because in all honesty, Wave, I have never seen you happier. Or see you smile, and if anyone repeats this I'll gladly maim them, but you have a brightening smile Wave and you should use it more often. Still I wish the happy couple my best and cheers to the badass couple from good 'ol District Four!"

Avra took a few pictures with the hapy couple and then announced into the microphone, "Now to hand this over to someone with a better way with words the one, the only, Serenity Starr!"

I grinned and took the mic. "Like Avra Kedaba over there said, you guys are a badass couple, even though your two of the greatest people in the world. Can you believe my first impression of Wave was a drunk lunatic that could not help my disrict partner for his life, literaly. I really was an optimist." The crowd laughed again. "But I admit I was wrong. Wave, your the best guy in the world. Your funny, sweet, nice, genuine and you honestly deserve every ounce of happiness. Today you went from my best friend to my adopted father, sort of."

"Melinda, in a really crucial time, you adopted me, basically saved me. I knew you had a good heart, but man, it's really pure. You're constantly keeping Wave and I out of trouble and, laugh at me if you will, but I was proud seeing you say 'I do'. Everyone knows how great of a person you are but getting to know you and spend time with you makes me realize you deserve a lot more than given. And nothing makes me happier than to see you two lovebirds finally Mr. and Mrs. Garret."

"Just saying, I would prefer not to walk in on you guys doing anything...affectionate." Another laugh. "So a toast to Melinda and Wave on their special day. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone echoed.

I'm starting to believe this is the start of an almost perfect life.

_**AN: Eeeek! Next chapter starts the whole love story but it's kind of depressing and a great character will be leaving us. Wondering who? Guess, the first one to get it right will get a character of their choosing.**_

_**Hint: It's a victor Serenity is somewhat close to (so NO, I'm not killing off Melinda or Wave!) **_


	25. Part 3 Chapter 3

_**AN: LOL, I'm writing a Hunger Games fanfic while listening to a Hunger Games parody while glancing up at the Hunger Games trailer, fantasizing about the Hunger Games movie. If your wondering what hapened to the Homecoming Dance, I might do a oneshot of it if you guys want.**_

_It can be possible that rain can fall,_

_Only when it's over our heads_

_The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away_

_Over the world is death._

_-All the Right Moves by One Republic_

_*Flashback*_

_"You're visiting me before I leave for the games, right?" I begged into the cell. "C'mon Apollo, pleeeease?"_

_My bestfriend chuckled. "I'll be mentoring in the games too." He replied._

_"Yeah...but please? Apollo seriously it's my birthday in a few days, everyone is coming for the party. Hitch a ride with Avra or Amethyst, maybe Carleson might be nice enough to pick you up." I pleaded. _

_"Serenity, I've got a few things to do before the Games. I'll see you in two weeks anyways, I'll give you your gift then." He said into the phone._

_"But it's not the same," I protested. "This is my fifteenth birthday we're talking about here."_

_Apollo sighed. "I will be the same thing next year up until eighteen, then at twenty one."_

_I gasped. "You better attend those parties. It's only me you and Haymitch so far that will be able to throw these huge parties and Haymitch hates crowds and you'll just want to go to a club. You _have _to come to mine!"_

_"I'll see ab-"_

_Suddenly the sound of shattering glass came from the other room. My head immediately snapped up. Melinda was doing the dishes in the kitchen. I ran over there as fast as I could, silently praying nothing happened to her. _

_"What's wrong?" Apollo asked urgently through the line. It sounds like he heard the shatter._

_I stopped dead at the entrance to the kitchen. One of the stained glass plates Melinda and Wave got as a birthday present was all over the floor. And in standing next to it was Wave holding Melinda as she sobbed into his chest, punching it as she kept screaming 'no.' I had never seen Melinda upset before and seeing her like this scared me._

_Wave's expression was solemn but he was no where as worse as Melinda. I dropped my phone in shock. "What happened?" I whispered, scared to even know what could make them...like this._

_"Avery." Wave nearly chocked. His voice was cracking. "Peacekeepers in Twelve found her this morning dead. Someone murdered her last night."_

_*End of Flashback*_

_**In this grave lies Avery Raza, victor, friend, loved one. **_

**Born December 24, 3026, Died May 19, 3053**

Even in the summer, District Twelve felt bitter cold. Victors old and new were gathered around for a last goodbye to Avery. Second in history. Not something I wanted to witness.

I was holding onto Apollo as he smoothed his hand over my hair over and over again. He swayed me back and forth during the ceremonies as I cried silently. This wasn't the ideal way I wanted to spend my fifteenth birthday.

"Happy birthday." Apollo says.

"It doesn't feel so happy." I stare at the floor.

"They're still be a party, and I'll come." I knew what he was doing, trying to cheer me up. Avra and Melinda were planning to have it in the Capitol, a few days before the Games but I refused. Didn't want one.

"Don't you get it?" I hissed. "It's unimportant. I want Avery back, nothing more nothing less."

"We all do." Apollo sighed. "It looks like Haymitch decided to come."

Although, and I knew, Haymitch didn't like the victors that much, he liked Avery. But Avery looked after him, made sure he didn't get into any trouble. Helped him when no one else was there. And though he wouldn't admit it, Avery was his only family. I knew she cared for him. He cared for her. And this must make him feel tabooed. Basically, everyone he came close to was killed. It was terrible to think that someone could feel that way.

The second I saw him I hissed at Apollo. "He's drunk. C'mon, before he makes a scene."

Apollo nodded and joined me as we rushed over to Haymitch, stagerring, holding onto a tombstone and clutching a drink. He looked joyed to see me. "Serenity!" He slurred. "Are you here for the party."

"Haymitch this isn't a party, it's a funeral. Avery's funeral." Apollo said seriously.

"Apollo, go tell Melinda that I'm taking Haymitch back to his house. He's obviously wasted." I sighed. "Tell her to meet me there after. Haymitch, c'mon, I'm taking my car back."

"Are you old enough, love?" Haymitch asked, stumbling so he could whisper in my ears. I could smell his alcohol tinted breath as it lingered against my skin.

"I'm fifteen, I need an adult, which would be you." I say and help him into my early brithday present from Melinda, Wave, Avra, and Calypso.

The ride back was silent except when Haymitch finally got some sleep and snored softly. A little after it started to rain. It was pouring by the time we got into the victors section of District Twelve.

As I got out the rain damaged my hair and soaked my dress but I still needed to help him out. He could easily slip and fall and hit his head and possibly die. Don't want that happening.

I shook him gently, after tucking a wet strand of hair behind me ear. "Haymitch, get up." I murmured.

After I managed to get him awake he stared at me, which made me uncomfortable. "Have I ever told you you're fucking beautiful?" He asked me, his voice masked by his own drunkness.

"No, and I'd like to keep things that way." I rolled my eyes.

He looked at my face and tilted his head sideways. "Were you crying?" He stumbled oer his words.

"No. It's raining." I informed him. "Makes everything wet."

He completely ignored me and touched my cheek, making me flinch. "...because if anyone made you cry, I'd kill them."

I was slighly amused at this point. "And why would you kill them?" I swear, this was like talking to a toddler.

"Firstly, love, because you don't desere it. You're too...nice...and pretty...and smart. Aaaaaaand you saed my life...and pretty." He babbled.

I felt my cheeks flame up. Drunk or not, did he really feel that way about me? "Oh really?" I mused.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" He asked me, making me shrugg. His hand found the small of my back and he pulled me down, until his lips were touching mine. I pulled away immediately and instinctively but he just pulled me down again.

His lips parted with mine and soon I was getting dizzy. He tasted like the tequila he was drinking earlier. He led me through the kiss because apparently he had loads of experience while I had zip. And the second he decided to bring his tongue into the equation, I pulled away.

I sighed, "You're drunk." I told him. But I had to keep this in mind, he's not a Wave kind of drunk, he's a truthful kind of drunk. And reckless. I have to remember reckless.

"And you're mesmerizing." He whispered.

/

Haymitch was clueless about what happened that day. I only told Amethyst which left her stunned.

But not as stunned when I found out my tribute was Elaina Potter. I had to mentor the bitch and I swear I beggged Wave to switch tibutes with me but he wouldn't. He said I had to learn to deal with it like every other mentor.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse the night before the games changed me. Amethyst and I were rooming in a hotel when she screamed my name at full pitch, "Serenity!" It was filled with shock and fear.

She handed me a magazine and the second I read the headline I dropped it. _This can not be happening_.

_**AN: Sorry it's short but next chapter will be longer and more interesting.**_


	26. Part 3 Chapter 4

_So, it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew _

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_-"She's So Gone" by Naomi Scott_

_General POV_

"Serenity wont come out of her room." Melinda sighed to the meeting. "Wave's seen her twice since the incident, only to help her tribute. She wasn't even there when the girl recieved her scores. I think I might have to take over."

"I've spoken to her once." Avra offered. "She says she won't come out until she finds out the name of the photographer and every issue of that magazine destroyed."

"We're trying as hard as we can. The name remains annonymous." Wave frowned.

Haymitch slammed his fist onto the table. "Well, goddammit, we need to try harder. She doesn't deserve this, she's only fifteen. Barely!"

"You should have seen her face when I gave her the magazine. God, I felt like I killed her." Amethyst whispered. "I'm positive part of her _is_ killed!"

"We need her mind in this." Seneca said. "We can't have her so distracted."

"Crane, there are nude pictures of Serenity and you think she's _distracted_? We'd be lucky for her to be only if!" Apollo growled. "I don't care if she's the fucking president. She needs time."

Haymitch laughed bitterly. "He doesn't care, Apollo."

"He's right." Amethyst told her ex-boyfriend. "You don't care if she's been exposed. You don't care that she's been locked in her room crying for the past week. You don't care that we dont know what's going on with her. You only care about-"

"The country?" Seneca retorted.

"But did you ever ask Serenity to be the leader? Does she even know?" Amethyst accused. "You are putting the weight on a fifteen year old girl who just got exposed, physicallly, to the world."

"That is not my fault."

"Isn't it?" She hissed. She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "And I am through. I want to get some edible food before the Games start. Apollo, care to join."

Apollo smirked, "Don't mind if I do. Haymitch?" Haymitch shrugged and stood up, joining the two young Two's at the door.

"We're in a meeting! You can't do this." Plutarch eploded.

Amethyst laugh was harsh. "Do it with or without me. Remember, I have four years worth of knowledge that might just leak."

"You wouldn't."

"Try. Me." She raised an eyebrow. When they said nothing, the three left the room.

Just as the walked out, Calypso ran in, breathless. "I'm sorry I'm late." She turned her head to look at the door. "Where were they going?"

"It doens't matter." Seneca dismissed.

Calypso sat down. "I've got news regarding Serenity and the...state she's in. Well, I don't think you're going to like it...but all I'll say is, she's not the same girl you chose to be the head of the rebellion."

_Serenity's POV_

"The easiest thing to do when the horn goes off is stay by the Cornucopia. With the Careers all allied with you, things should be easy. Just remember that the slower you go, the more weapons other districts have, which means less for you and them." I told Elaina, massaging my temples at the massive headache I had.

She nodded. "I think I better go to bed. Got a big day tomorrow." She forced a smile.

"You'll do fine." I assured. "You got an eight, which is fantastic."

"It's no ten." She muttered. "I guess you'll see me in the arena." She started walking towards the door. "Oh and Serenity, I'm sorry." With those last words she shut the door quietly.

I knew it had multiple meanings. Her basically trying to destroy me in school. Avery's death. The magazine. Lately, that's all I've been hearing from people. _I'm sorry_. I don't want sympathy for something someone else did. If anything, they should be saying sorry to that photographer because, I swear, if I ever find out that little weasels name there wont be enough sympathy in Panem to keep me from stangling him.

I hope he knew I was very handy with a knife and spear. And my aim has only gotten better.

There was a sharp rap at my door. "Go away." I yelled. I knew it wasn't Elaina and I only put up with her because I have to.

"Serenity open up!" Amethyst yelled.

"Go the fuck away, Amethyst." I thought it over for a second. "You too Apollo."

I didn't have to see them to know I just hurt them. "Serenity, you have to open this door or-"

I laughed bitterly, staring at the pocket knife on my bed side table. It was mocking me. It wanted me to open it. To feel my skin. "Or what? You'll arrest me? You'll call the doctor and say I'm sick in the mind. I don't care what you'll do."

I heard her defining sigh as she walked away, another set of foot-steps following. Now that I knew the coast was clear, I snatched the silver blade and flicked it open.

The tip was still red from the last time I used it. Slowly I pressed the cold metal to my wrist and pressed down, gasping delicately in pain. Beads of scarlet liquid arose from the cut, dripping down my arm. I looked for places that were already scarred. On the off chance things _did_ get better, I wanted to have the minimal marks.

After the third slice, things started going numb. My vision started hazing.

The pain was a good way to get away. I tried to stray away from the public eye as much as I could. But even in a depressed state, I need to escape the walls of this room. The white of it all bugged my eyes. But I can't begin to tell you how much people approach me on the street when they see me.

Capitol men have been coming up to me and calling me beautiful and _now that they've seen _all_ of me_ I'm down right stunning. Spiteful women have told me I'm an underdeveloped teenager that will never get a life. Some people, perverted as fuck, just whistled at me yelled at me to strip down.

At first when I got the strength to leave my room, the comments and sounds made my blood boil with embarressment. Now it was plain old rage.

I went into my bathroom and got a towel to wrap my arm in. I didn't want the Avox to see my blood all over the fancy-shmancy fluffy sheets. I think my personal one knows what I'm doing. She may not talk but her eyes say everything.

There was another knock on my door. "What?" I screamed, sounding like a brat.

"Open the door."

It was Haymitch.

I haven't spoken to him since the kiss. He didn't remember it the next day, which was totally fine with me. But whenever I saw him, I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. I don't know if his drunken rambles was because he was an honest drunk or a spiteful drunk. Because honestly, he could be either.

And if it was spiteful, then I don't want to be anywhere near him again. Becuase for just a second when he was telling me this, I actually believed him and _wanted_ him to feel that way. It'd be nice to know someone can be capable of thinking of me like an actual human. But if it was truthful, was it the whole truth? There's no doubt he's seen the pictures of me.

What if his definition of beauty is different from the true meaning?

Or if he really, honestly though I was a perfect being like he described. Something was seriously telling me _that_ wasn't the case.

"Does anyone seem to know what 'leave me alone' means?" I growled, loud enough for him to hear.

There's a lot of things I don't expect from Haymitch but he manages to render me speechless when he does those things. "Please." He asked softly.

I sighed and went over to open the door.

The second he saw me, his jaw went slack. "What the hell?" He shook his head in disbelief, "What did you do to your hair?"

I picked up a strand of my hair. I never ended up cutting it, instead I dyed it ravens black. It was my way of telling the people of Panem _you think you know me, but you don't, and never will_.

"Like it?" I tried to smile, even a weak smile would be fine, but failed ultimately.

His eyes were cold. "What are you trying to say by doing this?"

"That the Capitol doesn't own me." I answered scathingly.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your arm?" He asked, looking at the towel.

I stared at it, trying to find an excuse. There was no doubt if I told him, he'd tell Melinda, who would ultimately have me locked up. Or worse, she'd tell Trinity. Then Trinity would come down and yell at me. I've been ignoring my sister and Aqua lately. I do admit I miss seeing little Finnick and small Vanity.

And, it is hard to ignore Trinity, don't get me wrong. I just heard she's expecting again. Troy says if it's a boy, they're naming him Mikah and if it's a girl, which Trinity swears it is, they're giving her Troy's mother's name, Annie.

It gives me a small bit of happiness, knowing I'll be an aunt again to either a Mikah or an Annie Cresta.

I was so lost in thought, Haymitch snatched the towel to see a couple of red and white lines running up and down my arm. He closed his eyes, like he was about to go insane. "Please tell me you were a victim of a psychopath's rampage."

"If you mean by psychopath, you mean me, then yeah I'm the victim." I said in a small voice.

"Why? _Why_ would you do _this_?" He whispered.

"Maybe if I wasn't attractive, people wouldn't want to see _more_ of me." I answered, staring into his mischevious grey eyes.

"Goddammit, Serenity, this is dangerous. You can _die_ from shit like this."

"You'd love to see that happen." I mumbled.

He stared at me in disbelief. "I would love for you to start acting like yourself." He was getting angry.

"I am myself." I argued.

"A smart person once told me '_what is done, is done. You can't change it and instead of looking at it like you'll never be able to live again, live_." Hesaid angrily. "You're a victor start acting like one."

I was shaking with anger at this point. "Handling death and handling this is different. People will always remember this, this cannot be changed. It's not like with you, when you had the chance to have a new family. I can't have a chance to keep people from seeing this because they already have.

"And I keep thinking, maybe if I wasn't pretty then people wouldn't have

"You're not pretty." Haymitch stated quietly. "You're beautiful. You can change your hair colour, you're still beautiful. You have scars, you're still beautiful. If you claim to still be yourself, then you're still very much attractive."

I stopped fuming and stared at him. "Excuse me?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath. "Until you start getting alterations, you still look like yourself. And until people stop talking to you, you still act like your stubborn self."

For a split second I couldn't speak. "Who paid you to say that?" I hissed, growing more angry with each word. "Do you think its funny?"

"No one paid me to do anything!" He shouted. "You should know me well enough to know that I take orders from no one."

"Then why, please just give me a _valid_ answer, would you keep going on about how lovely I am? I'm _not_, face it. I have." I said coldly.

He shook his head furiously. "You are, damn it. No one has to pay me to tell you the obvious."

"You're starting to sound drunk again. Except then you were _oh so_ happy to go on and on about it."

"Aren't I such a lovely drunk?" He spat sarcastically. "Wait...what exactly did i do when I was said drunk."

"You raved about me and then kissed me." I rolled my eyes.

"You must of loved it then." He said.

"Enjoyed every second of it." I hissed icily.

Slowly he ducked down and planted his lips on mine.

No. _No._ Haymitch was _not_ kissing me again.


	27. Update

I have decided after much, much thought that I will be rewriting Game of Life and finishing it up. I really loved writing that story and I never intended to stop writing it but school and life got in the way.

The new story/rewrite will be called A Game of Strategy and the first chapter will be up tomorrow. There will be some minor changes, but Serenity Starr will remain the main character and Haymitch will be her love interest.


End file.
